I Won't Give Up
by BlueEyedCountryGirl
Summary: Everywhere she looked she was reminded of her ex, Bryce. So needing a fresh start somewhere she didn't know anyone, where people wouldn't give her looks pity and feel sorry for her because of what happened Skyla Spencer moved across the country to a small house near La Push, Washington where she finds friends and the possibility of love again if she can find the strength to move on
1. Starting Over

**First chapter of my New story, hope you enjoy. Please review.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Summary: Everywhere she looked she was reminded of her ex, Bryce. So needing a fresh start somewhere she didn't know anyone. Where people wouldn't give her looks pity and feel sorry for her because of what happened. Skyla Spencer moved across the country to a small house near La Push, Washington where she finds friends and the possibility of love again if she can find the strength to move on.**

**Please Review.**

**AN: If you want to know what Skyla looks like she looks like Julianne Hough, if that will help you picture her better.**

**Words in** _italics_ **are flashbacks  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Skyla Spencer parked her blue 2012 Honda CRZ outside the small house she just bought near the border of La Push, Washington. She walked up to the small red house and unlocked the door and looked around inside. It wasn't huge, not like she was used to living in with Bryce. This house only had two bedrooms, a kitchen, with wooden counter tops and an island. There was small dining room as well. Her house with Bryce had six bedrooms, three full bathrooms, a huge dining room and state of the art kitchen. Skyla let out a sky and ran her fingers through her wavy long blonde hair. She stepped outside on the porch and her crystal blue eyes looked around. It was actually very pretty around here, lots of trees and a clear blue sky. Skyla walked to her car and opened the trunk and started unloading her stuff from her car and bringing it in the house. She decided she would go buy some furniture tomorrow instead of shipping her furniture here from her house, the furniture would only remind her of Bryce anyway, her ex she was still very much in love with. Skyla tucked her hair behind her ear before grabbing her purse. She might as well find something to eat for dinner and see if she could find any furniture stores in the area.

Skyla got in her car and backed out of her driveway and made her way towards Forks. She thought she'd go in the grocery store and buy a few things to eat. She'd have to unpack her dishes and pans so she could cook and eat. She hated the thought of getting everything unpacked but she wanted to get settled in and maybe after she looked in a few furniture stores tomorrow she could find a job. She didn't really need the money, she actually had money and no need to work but she couldn't sit around and do nothing all day. Getting a job and meeting new people would be good for her and help her get settled in. Skyla let out a sigh as she continued to drive. She knew starting over wouldn't be easy, there would be a new place to get used to and she'd have to get out and meet new people as well. At least these people wouldn't feel sorry for her when they looked at her and she wouldn't have to see their looks of pity as they looked at her because of everything that happened. Skyla wiped a tear that ran down her cheek as she spotted the grocery store and pulled in and parked her car. She pulled down the visor and checked her reflection before grabbing her purse and heading in the store.

* * *

Paul mumbled under his breath as he pushed a cart through the store. He had no idea why Sam had to send him to the damn grocery store. Why he had to be the one to go. He could have easily sent one of the other guys but no Sam sent him and to make things even worse Sam made him bring the happiest kid on the face of the earth with him. Seth. The kid never had a frown on his face he was always smiling, he was always in a good mood and it was basically impossible to hate him. It was like you couldn't make him mad and Paul had tried plenty of times but the kid had better control of his emotions than Jacob Black or Sam did. That was saying a lot because those two had a lot of control but even they got mad every now and then. So that's how Paul found himself pushing a cart down the aisles of the grocery store as Seth bounced along behind him, chatting about nothing and throwing the things Sam sent them after in the cart. Paul looked up and spotted a beautiful girl walking towards them. He had never seen her before and wondered if she just moved here. Suddenly this annoying trip to the store was all worth it. This girl had long wavy blonde hair that seemed to shine when the light hit it. Her skin looked so smooth and flawless. As he got closer to her she looked up and he noticed she had beautiful, sparkling crystal blue eyes. She was beautiful.

"Here, you finish up," Paul told Seth and walked away from the cart and Seth saw him walk over to a girl and shook his head. Paul would never change, he would forever be trying to talk pretty girls into his bed and the girls would always agree.

Paul walked over to the beautiful girl he spotted across the store.

"Hey beautiful," he said and Skyla looked up at him.

"Hi," she replied and grabbed something from the shelf and put it in the cart.

"So you busy later?"

"Actually I am," she told him.

"Oh," Paul said shocked, this wasn't how the conversation usually went. "What are you doing?"

"Unpacking."

"Did you just move here?"

"Yes," she said nervously.

"Well if you want to have some fun while you're unpacking…."

"No thanks," Skyla said and walked away pushing her cart over Paul's toe in the process. Seth covered his mouth with his hand so Paul wouldn't see him laugh. He had never seen a girl reject Paul. As she walked by Seth she saw him laughing and she glanced over at him and then back at Paul who was scowling at them. Seth waved at her as she walked by and she managed a small smile and waved back.

Paul walked back over to Seth and saw he was laughing at him and he scowled.

"What?" he snapped.

"She turned you down," Seth told him. "And ran over your foot with her cart."

"She just moved here," Paul told him. "I'm sure I'll run into her again." he added and walked away.

* * *

As Skyla drove home she thought about the guy that talked to her in the store. He was actually very attractive, tall, tanned skin, he looked to be muscular as well, she was sure he was hiding a six pack under his t-shirt. He also seemed like the type of guy that usually got what he wanted, he seemed shocked she turned him down. He probably didn't get turned down a lot and just by looking at him she could see why. Skyla just wasn't ready to date or do anything with a guy again yet and she really didn't know if she ever would be. Bryce was the first guy she ever truly loved. Yeah she had said she loved guys before him and she had even thought she loved them as well but when she met Bryce and actually went on a date with him and got to know him she knew she had never really been in love with those other guys. She let out a sigh and thought back to the first time she met Bryce at a party hosted by mutual friends of theirs.….

_Skyla's friend Tiffani and her fiance Bryan had invited her to a party at their house on a Saturday night. Just a small get together of a few of their friends. Skyla didn't really know anyone there and spent most of her time by the food table nibbling on chips and cheese cubes, just minding her own business when someone interrupted her._

"_Hello," someone said and Skyla turned around and saw a very attractive guy standing in front of her. He was about 5'8" tall so he stood over her tiny 5'2" frame. He had short dark hair and beautiful dazzling blue eyes. She could tell he worked out, he had lean muscular arms, He was definitely attractive and sexy. _

"_Hi," Skyla replied and he smiled, revealing a set of perfect white teeth and Skyla couldn't help but think he had a beautiful smile._

"_I'm Bryce," he said and she nodded. "What's your name beautiful?"_

"_Skyla, but everyone calls me Skye."_

"_Skye, that's pretty I like it," he said._

"_Thanks," she smiled. _

"_You have a pretty smile."_

"_Thank you," Skyla said quietly._

"_You're a friend of Tiffani's?"_

"_Yes," Skyla said. "You must know Bryan?"_

"_Yeah we went to school together, used to be neighbors as well." he said. "So any chance I can get your number or take you out."_

"_Sorry but no," Skyla said softly_ _walked away._

Skyla let out a sigh as she parked her car outside her house. She had turned Bryce down twice before she finally agreed to go out with him. She never imagined she would have been so happy with him or that she would have fallen so deeply in love with him.

Skyla got her groceries out of her car and went inside her house and started putting things away. She had seen Bryce again a week later when she was out shopping with Tiffani for wedding stuff.

_Skyla and Tiffani were shopping at the mall getting things for Tiffani's wedding in two months. Tiffani had finally decided to stop in the food court to eat lunch and rest a little. Tiffani had excused herself to go to the restroom and left Skyla at the table by herself. She had only been there a couple of minutes when someone walked over._

"_Skye," a voice said and Skyla looked up and saw Bryce standing there and smiled._

"_Bryce, hi," she said._

"_So you do remember my name," he said happily and walked over and sat in Tiffani's vacated chair. He looked at all the bags around the table. "Been doing a lot of shopping?"_

"_Those are all Tiffani's for her wedding," Skyla told him and he smiled. "This one's mine," she added and held up a small bag and he nodded._

"_So tell me Skye, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked._

"_No," she smiled._

"_You dating anyone?" he asked._

"_No," she said._

"_You want to go out with me?"_

"_Bryce, I'm sorry but no," she told him._

"_Skye," he said. "Maybe there's something telling us we belong together. What are the chances I'd be at the mall the same day as you and find you in the food court?"_

"_Not very good," she admitted. "But if we're supposed to be together, you'll find me again."_

"_True," he sighed. "So is there a reason you don't want to go out with me?" he asked. "Do you think I'm ugly or something?"_

"_No Bryce I don't think you're ugly I think you're very attractive actually." she admitted._

"_Ok, well I'll see you again sometime," he said and stood up and walked away._

* * *

Skyla started putting up her groceries up as she thought about Bryce. It was about two and a half weeks later before Skyla saw Bryce again. It was after work and Skyla had decided to get something to eat for dinner instead of cooking for herself.

_Skyla parked her car outside her favorite Chinese restaurant and went inside to pick up her food. After getting her food she turned around and walked out. When she got outside she turned to go to her car and saw Bryce was walking towards the restaurant._

"_Skye, we meet again," he smiled._

"_It seems so," she replied and she wondered if he was going to ask her out again._

_ "Skye," he said. "Will you let me take you out on a date?" he asked and she smiled._

"_Yes," she answered and wrote her number down for him on the paper he held out for her._

"_Really?" he asked surprised. _

"_Yeah," she smiled. "Call me," she told him._

"_Oh I will Skye," he smiled and watched as she got in her car and drove away._

* * *

Skyla and Bryce met when she turned nineteen and dated for about a year before they got married. They had almost a year engagement before they got married and the two of them were happily married for a year. Now at 23 she found herself alone in a place she didn't know anyone starting over from scratch and she just really hoped she had made the right decision because there really was nothing for her back home but heartbreak and memories of Bryce everywhere she went.

Skyla fixed herself some dinner before heading to bed. Tomorrow she had a long day of furniture shopping to do and then maybe she could turn her house into a new home for her. Before bed she pulled out a photo of her and Bryce on their wedding day and ran her fingers over Bryce's face. A tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away. Bryce and Skyla had a year of happiness before everything was ripped away from her and she couldn't go anywhere without being looked at with those looks of pity and sorrow and having everyone say how sorry they were for what had happened, but that didn't take the pain away.


	2. Finding a Job

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Summary: Everywhere she looked she was reminded of her ex, Bryce. So needing a fresh start somewhere she didn't know anyone. Where people wouldn't give her looks pity and feel sorry for her because of what happened. So Skyla Spencer moved across the country to a small house near La Push, Washington where she finds friends and the possibility of love again if she can find the strength to move on.**

**Words in **_italics _**are flashbacks**

**Please Review.**

**AN: If you want to know what Skyla looks like she looks like Julianne Hough, if that will help you picture her better.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"_I'll always love you Skyla Faith, no matter what. No matter how big of a fight we have or how stubborn we're being. Never doubt how much I love you," Bryce said._

Skyla woke up the next morning echo's of what Bryce used to say to her in her mind. _"I'll always love you Skyla Faith , no matter what. No matter how big of a fight we have or how stubborn we're being. Never doubt how much I love you,"_

Skyla shook her head and climbed out of her sleeping bag and went to eat breakfast and shower and furniture shop.

Skyla had spent half the morning looking for furniture. There wasn't much in Forks so she ended up driving to Port Angeles and looking there. She found a nice simple leather couch and matching chair with a couple of end tables. She also managed to find a simple full bed with wooden frame and matching furniture for her bedroom. The best part was they could deliver everything that afternoon. She also found a nice entertainment center with flat screen TV, DVD player and Stereo. So after doing that she went home to rest and wait for her furniture to be delivered.

When Skyla got home she slid a frozen pizza in the oven and did some more unpacking while it cooked. As she unpacked she thought about how much she enjoyed her first date with Bryce.

* * *

_Skyla was surprised when after she gave Bryce her number he didn't call her for two days. She was sitting on the couch watching TV when her cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway._

"_Hello."_

"_Skye," Bryce said. "Its Bryce."_

"_Hey," she said unable to stop the smile from appearing on her face. "I was beginning think you weren't going to call."_

"_Well I couldn't let you think I was overly eager to go out with you or something," he teased and Skyla chuckled quietly._

"_So will you let me take you out Friday night?" he asked._

"_Yes I will," she said._

"_Really?" Bryce asked surprised. _

"_You expected me to turn you down again?"_

"_Yeah," he admitted. "So I'll pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow night."_

"_Sounds good," she said._

"_Just tell me how to get to your place and I'll pick you up." he told her and Skyla gave him directions. "alright I'll see you tomorrow night," he told her. "I really am looking forward to it Skye."_

"_I am to," she admitted. "See you tomorrow."_

"_See you tomorrow Skye," he said._

Skyla hung some clothes up in her closet, she couldn't really put much up until she got her furniture later. Skyla never imagined she would like Bryce as much as she did after one date but she ended up finding him sweet, charming, funny and very attractive. She thought there would be one date and that would be it. She found herself hoping he asked her out again after the end of the their first date and found herself extremely happy when he did.

_Friday night for her date with Bryce, Skyla dressed in a simple knee length black dress that she paired with a pair of black shoes with a low heel. She had straightened her normally wavy hair and pulled some of it back away from her face. She went with simple make-up, just enough to make her blue eyes stand out,she didn't like to wear a lot of make-up anyway. Then she put on a necklace to go with it. Right at 7:00 there was a knock on her door and she walked over and opened it and saw Bryce standing there. She let her eyes travel over his body, he was really attractive wearing a blue shirt and tan pants. He smiled at her when he opened the door and she swore she felt her heart flutter. While Sklya was busy checking Bryce out he took the time to look at her. The black dress she had on hugged her figure perfectly and showed off her curves and nice legs. She had her long blonde hair straightened and pulled away from her face. He thought her remembered her hair being curly. She was more beautiful than he remembered._

"_Skye," he said and she looked up at him and smiled. "You ready?"_

"_Yeah," she said and grabbed her purse and closed the door behind her._

_Bryce took Skyla to a nice restaurant to eat. After ordering their drinks and food Bryce glanced over at her._

"_So what do you do Skye?" he asked._

"_I work in a doctor's office, I answer the phones and put things in the computer.." she told him and he smiled. "What about you?"_

"_Oh, I'm a fireman," he said and Skyla gasped._

"_Isn't that dangerous?" she asked._

"_Kind of yeah but I'm not one of the guys that are running in the buildings saving people," he said. "I make sure the water hose is hooked up right and hold it." he sighed. "I want to be the one running in the buildings," he told her._

"_But that's dangerous you could get killed," she said worried and he smiled._

"_So you'd be worried about me if I was running in burning buildings?" he asked with a smirk._

"_Well I….anyone would worry Bryce," she told him._

"_I know Skye," he said. "But I'm next in line to be one of the guys running in if someone quits or something happens."_

"_And you really want to be running in burning buildings?" she asked._

"_Yes."_

"_What do you parents think about that?" she asked._

"_They don't like it," he told her. "My dad was kind of upset I didn't come work for him."_

"_Your dad own his own business?"_

"_Yeah my parents are kind of wealthy with their business and stuff." he told her. "They didn't like it when I became a fireman but they dealt with it," he added. "Mainly because I still help them out a little with the business."_

"_So what do they do?" she asked._

"_Oh they own a major shoe company." he told her and she nodded._

_After they finished eating dinner instead of ordering desert Bryce suggested they walk to the ice cream place that was a few stores over. Skyla agreed and Bryce paid for dinner and then the two of them walked out of the restaurant together._

"_So tell me one of your most embarrassing moments," he told her._

"_Bryce really?" she asked._

"_I'll tell you mine."_

"_Ok," she agreed. "In college, I was never much for the whole party scene," she told him. "Anyway my roommate convinced me to go to this party with her and I ended drinking something that wasn't just lemonade," she told him and she saw him smile. "anyway I have no idea what happened except I woke up the next morning naked and couldn't find my clothes," she told him. "I had to run across campus to my dorm room wrapped in a sheet." she said. "Not my best moment," she sighed and looked over at him and saw him laughing slightly._

"_I'm sure none of the guys were complaining Skye."_

"_Maybe not," she shrugged. "But I still didn't want to run across campus wearing nothing but a sheet." she told him. "What about you?"_

"_Well I really don't embarrass easily but there was this one time when I was at the beach and I kind of lost my swimming trunks in the water, they got carried away before I could catch them and so I had to walk out of the water to my towel naked, I didn't have a cover like you did I had to wait until I got to my towel to wrap it around my waist." he told her and Skyla giggled._

"_You would find my embarrassing moment funny," he teased._

"_Yeah," she said. "Both of our embarrassing moments involve nudity," she added and he smiled._

"_I told you Skye, its fate, we were supposed to meet and be together." he told her._

"_Maybe," she whispered as they arrived at the ice cream place and he opened the door for her and she walked in and he followed behind her._

Skyla remembered how they had ate ice cream and talked about everything. She didn't remember ever having so much fun on a first date. She almost didn't want it to end…

_Bryce walked Skyla to her door after the date. She turned around to look at him._

"_I had a really good time," she told him._

"_Me to Skye," he smiled. "So tell me how did I do?" he asked. "Any chance of a second date?"_

"_Maybe," she smiled and he stepped forward and leaned down to touch his lips to hers. He pulled away and looked at her and smiled. _

"_Well you didn't slap me so is it safe to kiss you again?"_

"_Yes," she whispered and Bryce leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He ran his fingers through her hair as Skyla slid her arms around his neck. Skyla's heart pounded as their lips moved together and when he pulled away he rested his forehead against hers._

"_So you want to have lunch tomorrow?" he asked softly._

"_I would love to have lunch tomorrow," she said._

"_With me?" he asked._

"_Yes with you," she smiled._

"_I'll pick you up at 1:00," he said._

"_Sounds great," she smiled and he leaned over and touched her lips to his. _

"_Good night Skye, I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Good night Bryce," she said and opened her door and went inside._

* * *

Skyla let out a sigh as she went to the kitchen and pulled her pizza out of the oven. She was lucky the house came furnished with kitchen appliances so at least she could eat. Tomorrow she would go look for a job, she didn't care what kind of job she had just as long as it was a job. Working wasn't something she had to do but something she liked and wanted to do.

After eating her pizza she went into the living room and sat down and started going through a box, it was books so she just left them in there until she had somewhere to put them and glanced over and saw her wedding picture with Bryce on the floor where she put it yesterday. She let out a sigh, they may not have had many years together but the little time that had was amazing and their lunch date that they had the day after their first day was actually great as well. Bryce took her to a tiny diner and they got a corner booth and just talked, getting to know each other, no matter how small the detail, it didn't seem to matter….

_For her lunch date with Bryce, Skyla dressed in jeans and a purple shirt. She left her hair down in her natural waves and slipped on a pair of sandals. At 1:00 there was a knock and Skyla opened the door and saw Bryce standing there dressed in jeans and a button down green shirt. He looked incredibly handsome and Skyla had to stop herself from sighing when she looked at him. _

"_I thought I remembered your hair being curly," he said and Skyla smiled._

"_Yeah its naturally wavy and I just straighten it sometimes," she told him._

"_Ready for lunch?" he asked._

"_Yes," she smiled and walked out and closed the door behind her._

_When Bryce stopped in front of a small diner Skyla was surprised._

"_It has really good food," Bryce told her as he got out of the car. Skyla got out and Bryce walked over and took her hand in his. "This is ok right?"_

"_Its fine Bryce," she assured him and he tightened his grip on her hand and led her inside. They were seated in a corner booth and looked over their menu's. _

"_Everything's good," he told her and she nodded. After ordering, Skyla ordered fried chicken and mashed potatoes and Bryce ordered Salisbury steak and mac and cheese._

"_So you bring all your dates here or am I just special?"_

"_Oh I think you're very special Skye and my dates before you refused to eat here."_

"_Why?" she asked curiously._

"_Its not as flashy a place as they think I should take them," Bryce shrugged._

"_I like it," Skyla told him and he smiled._

"_So I want to know about you," he said. "Who is Skyla? What's your favorite color, your favorite animal, what place do you want to visit?"_

"_Ok," she said slowly and the fell into a conversation where they learned everything form each other's favorite color to where they went to elementary school. They also learned they were both only children and hated ferris wheels. It was odd how much they ended up having in common. They also had just enough differences where things could work. _

_After lunch Bryce walked her to her door. When she stopped in front of it he leaned down and kissed her lips. Skyla smiled up at him._

"_You busy tonight?" he asked._

"_No," she answered._

"_Do you like plays and musicals and stuff like that?" he asked._

"_Yeah I like stuff like that," she smiled._

"_Well I have tickets to the musical Phantom of the Opera," he said. "And I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" he asked. "Its opening night." he said._

"_I would love to go," Skyla smiled. "I've always wanted to see Phantom of the Opera."_

"_Ok." he said. "I'll pick you up in a few hours," he told her. "Would you like to have dinner before the show?"_

"_It doesn't matter," she said._

"_Well I'll pick you up at 5:30 and we'll have dinner and that should give us plenty of time to get to the show." he told her._

"_Ok," she smiled and Bryce leaned down and kissed her again._

"_I'll see you in a few hours," he told her and she nodded and went inside as Bryce walked away to his car._

Skyla and Bryce had continued to see each other over the next few weeks. During the week occasionally but every weekend they were together. They had been dating for three weeks and she had never invited him inside her place and he had never suggested going back to his place and had never suggested that she invite him in. The more time she spent with him the more she fell for him. Skyla knew she was in love with him but she didn't know how he felt about her at the time. There was also the fact that if she invited Bryce in or decided to go to his place it would have been the first time she was with a guy. She had dated before but never slept with anyone before and she wanted Bryce to be the first guy she was with.

After they had been about three weeks Skyla invited Bryce over to her place to cook him dinner. She made homemade lasagna rolls, salad and a cheesecake for dessert that was the night things officially became serious between them.….

_When Bryce knocked on the door Skyla let him inside. He walked in and shut the door behind him._

"_Hey beautiful," he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips. Skyla slid her arms around his neck as he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. Skyla sighed when he pulled away and looked up at him. "Dinner smells wonderful," he said._

"_Its almost ready," she told him. "You can sit down if you want," she said and he smiled and sat down at the table. A few minutes later they were both sitting down to eat. They talked about their week so far and their jobs. After they ate dinner and were sitting down with cheesecake, Bryce looked over at Skyla._

"_I need to tell you something," he said and Skyla looked over at him._

"_Is everything ok?" she asked concerned._

"_Everything's perfect Skye," he said. "I just had a great dinner that my beautiful girlfriend cooked for me."_

"_Did you just call me your girlfriend?" she asked smiling._

"_Yeah I thought that's what you were, I know I'm not seeing anyone else but you."_

"_I'm not seeing anyone else either Bryce its just we've never said it," she said and he smiled. "I've thought of us that way for a while to."_

"_Good," he smiled. "There's something I need to tell you," he said and reached across the table and took her hand in his. "Well you know how I wanted to get that job at work?"_

"_Yes you want to be one of the guys that goes in the buildings to help people out." she said._

"_Well one of the guys quit because he's moving and they offered me his spot," he told her smiling. "I get to be one of the guys going in the buildings helping save people. Helping get them out."_

"_What?" Skyla whispered. "No." she said and stood up and walked away. Bryce stood up and followed her._

"_Skye," he whispered as he stood behind her. "Turn around and talk to me," he told her and she shook her head. "Skye," he said and he heard her sniffle like she was crying and he walked around and stood in front of her. "Why are you crying?" he asked quietly. "Skye."_

"_I'm going to loose you," she said softly and Bryce wiped her tears away._

"_What are you talking about? You're not going to loose me I'm not going anywhere."_

"_Bryce, you're going to be running into burning buildings when everyone else is running out. What if one day you run in and never run back out," she told him and wiped her tears away. "I just have found you I can't loose you yet."_

"_Skye, baby, you won't loose me," he told her. "Come here," he said and grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head against his chest. "I didn't think you'd be so worried about me," he admitted. "That you would care so much." he added and she pulled away and looked up at him._

"_How could you not think I care about you?" she asked._

"_Skye I…." he began. "I'll be careful."_

"_That doesn't matter I could still loose you and I don't want to loose you," she said. _

"_Skye I…Why?"_

"_Because I love you," she told him._

"_Skye," he whispered and looked down at her._

"_I need to clean up the kitchen." she said and went to walk away but he pulled her back to him and kissed her. _

"_I love you to Skye."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yes," he said. "I think I was in love with you the moment I saw you Skye." he told her. "And I would never do anything to intentionally not come home to you." he said and leaned down and kissed her._

That was the night she made love with Bryce for the first time, which also her first time ever with a guy and it turned out to be everything she was always thought it would be. When he found out it was her fist time he did everything he could to make it comfortable for her and cause her the least pain possible, she knew no other guy would ever treat her like that. Like she was the only girl he saw and the only girl in the whole world. He never even noticed how other girls looked at him as he walked by, how they checked him out. His eyes were always on her, his gaze never wavered to another girl wearing a short skirt or tight top. She never doubted his love for her and anyone could see Bryce completely adored her. Skyla was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. When she answered it she saw it was her furniture being delivered. The guys brought it in and got everything set up for her before leaving. Once they were gone Skyla was able to get her clothes unpacked and put up and her house was finally started to come together.

* * *

The next morning Skyla went out job hunting, there really wasn't much around. She was having no luck job hunting, she didn't want to work for a doctor again she wanted something she could enjoy doing. She got tired of looking after looking most of the day and decided to head home. On her way back she saw a small bookstore and pulled into it. She got out of the car and walked to the door and saw a sign that said they were hiring. When she went inside she went up to the register. There was a girl with tanned skin and long dark hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"Hi," the girl said cheerfully. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Skyla said. "I was wondering if you were still hiring."

"Actually we are," she said. "The owner is actually in the back, why don't you fill out the application and I'll go tell him someone is here."

"Ok, thanks," Skyla said and she filled out the application as the girl disappeared in the back.

When she came back Skyla had finished the application and the girl was shaking her head.

"Everything ok?" Skyla asked her.

"Yeah its fine," the girl said. "He said when you finished the application I could take you back for an interview," she told her.

"Alright," Skyla said.

"I'm just warning you, the owner is kind of a pervert," she said. "He's harmless though," she told her.

"Ok," Skyla said and the girl led her back.

"Mr. Robertson," the girl said and the guy looked up.

"Kim, I told you that you can call me Shane," he said smiling.

"I know," Kim whispered and he turned to look at Skyla and smiled.

"You must be the girl putting an application in," he said politely.

"Yes," Skyla said.

"Thank you Kim," he said and Kim nodded and walked away.

"Come in and have a seat," he told her and Skyla walked in, noticing the way his eyes traveled over her body, like he was imagining what she looked like undressed. She sat down in front of him and looked over at him. He had long dark hair pulled away from his face and tanned skin like the girl, Kim, that was working up front. Although his was a little lighter more like a sun kissed tan than natural tan. He also had green eyes.. He looked over her application.

"Skyla Spencer," he said. "I see you've just moved here from New York."

"Yes sir." she said. "I prefer Skye."

"Ok and none of this sir stuff, I like to think of my employees as my friends, please call me Shane."

"Ok," Skyla said quietly as he continued to look over her application.

"So you're 23, not married I see" he said and smiled as he looked up at her.

"No," she whispered.

"Ok," he smiled and he continued looking over her application and ask her questions.

"Well everything looks good to me, can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Great, I'll take you out and let you meet Kim and she'll train you for a few days before you're on your own." he told her.

"Thank you," Skyla said and stood up, Shane stood up as well and guided her out by placing his hand along the small of her back.

When the two of them got out front Kim was ringing up a purchase for a customer.

"Thanks Sue, let me know if you need anything else," Kim told her and Skyla saw the lady smile at Kim before leaving.

"Kim, this is Skye, she's starting tomorrow and I'll need you to train her and show her everything for a couple of days before I let her run things by herself."

"Ok," Kim agreed.

"I'm going to go back to my office and get things closed down since we close in thirty minutes." he told them.

"Alright," Kim said.

"Is it ok if I look around for a few minutes?" Skyla asked.

"Of course Skye," he smiled and turned around and went back to his office.


	3. First Day of Work

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Words in **_italics _**are flashbacks**

**Please Review.**

**AN: If you want to know what Skyla looks like she looks like Julianne Hough, if that will help you picture her better.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_**When the two of them got out front Kim was ringing up a purchase for a customer.**_  
_**"Thanks Sue, let me know if you need anything else," Kim told her and Skyla saw the lady smile at Kim before leaving.**_  
_**"Kim, this is Skye, she's starting tomorrow and I'll need you to train her and show her everything for a couple of days before I let her run things by herself."**_  
_**"Ok," Kim agreed.**_  
_**"I'm going to go back to my office and get things closed down since we close in thirty minutes." he told them.**_  
_**"Alright," Kim said.**_  
_**"Is it ok if I look around for a few minutes?" Skyla asked.**_  
_**"Of course Skye," he smiled and turned around and went back to his office.**_

* * *

When he was gone Kim looked over at Skyla.

"So I'm Kim," she said. "Which he said already."

"Yeah I'm Skye, Skyla actually but I prefer Skye." she told her.

"You're not from around here," Kim said as Skyla began looking at the books.

"No I just moved here a few days ago from New York," she told her.

"Alone?"

"Yeah, its just me," Skyla said softly.

"So if you don't mind me asking where do you live?"

"Small red house at the border of La Push," she told her.

"Oh I know where you're talking about, I live in La Push," Kim told her and she nodded. "Do you have family here or something."

"No," Skyla answered.

"Oh," Kim said as Shane walked back in.

"I've got everything closed down in the back, just lock up when you leave Kim,"

"No problem," Kim told him.

"See you tomorrow Skye," he said giving her a wink.

"Bye," Skyla said as he walked out.

"Well I'm going to lock up," Kim said.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kim."

"Oh and if you see a really big guy sitting in a red truck outside, don't freak out its just my boyfriend Jared." she told her. "I'll see you tomorrow, it will be really nice to have another girl around her." she added and Skyla smiled.

"Bye Kim," she said and walked out and when she did she saw a red truck with two big guys sitting in it instead of one.

* * *

Jared was on his way to pick Kim up after work, he always insisted on picking her up or having someone else pick her up. He didn't trust that boss of hers, he had never done anything but Jared still didn't trust him. Paul was riding along with Jared this time and all he was doing was talking about the girl he met at the grocery store that had turned him down.

"I don't know why she told me no," Paul complained. "And she ran over my toe with her cart as she walked by and you know what Seth did, he laughed at me."

"Well her running your toe over is kind of funny." Jared said.

"She waved at Seth," he growled.

"Dude, chill out," Jared told him.

"Did I mention she was beautiful," Paul said. "I've never seen a girl that beautiful, everything about her was perfect." he told him and Jared smirked.

"And she turned you down," Jared said as he parked the car outside the bookstore Kim worked at. They had only been there a few seconds when the door opened and girl stepped outside. Paul looked up and gasped.

"That's her!" he exclaimed.

"What? Who?" Jared asked as he looked around.

"The beautiful girl who turned me down," Paul said and Jared looked up.

"Damn," Jared said. "She is beautiful," he added and Paul opened the door. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going to talk to her," he said and got out and slammed the door.

* * *

Skyla walked over to her car as Paul walked over to her.

"Hey," he said and Skyla turned around and looked at the guy walking over to her. She recognized him as the guy from the grocery store.

"You again," she sighed and turned around.

"Yes me," he smirked. "I'm Paul," he said. "What's your name beautiful?" he asked.

"Skyla," she said quietly.

"Skyla, that's nice," he said. "I like it."

"People usually call me Skye."

"I like Skyla better," he said

"Of course you do," she said and looked at him he was definitely attractive and was all muscles and shirtless and her eyes traveled to his six pack abs, she could see why lots of girls probably liked him. He was very sexy.

"So Skyla how about….."

"Don't Paul," she interrupted. "I'm not going to your house, you are not going to my house, we are not going to hook up. I'm not going to be your friend with benefits or your fuck buddy. Its not going to happen."

"Why not? Don't think you can handle me?" he asked. "You probably can't."

"Well you'll never find out Paul because its not going to happen," she told him and she opened her car door and got in and shut it before starting her car and driving away. Paul looked over and saw Jared was laughing. Paul walked over to Jared's truck.

"Stop laughing," he growled.

"I would just let her go," Jared said. "She obviously wants nothing to do with you." he added as the door opened and Kim walked out. She walked over to the truck as Jared got out.

"Hey Kimi," he said and leaned down and kissed her lips. Paul rolled his eyes and looked away. Jared and Kim were always kissing and couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was amazing what an imprint could do to a guy, how it made him change from a guy that used to sleep with any girl he could to a guy who was a one woman man. Jared imprinted on Kim and hadn't dated a girl since then and that was a few years ago and now the two of them were living together and talking about getting married. Paul was never going to get married he was content to sleep with any girl he could. He was happy being single and he planned to stay that way, nothing was going to change that, not even an imprint.

"Can't you two wait until you get home to do that," Paul snapped and Kim pulled away from Jared and looked over at Paul.

"What's his problem?" she asked.

"Oh he just got rejected by a pretty girl," Jared chuckled.

"Its not funny, I've never been rejected." he said.

"First time for everything bro," Jared smiled.

"Wait are you talking about Skye, the girl that just left here?" Kim asked.

"She said her name was Skye, well that it was Skyla but everyone called her Skye," Paul said. "I think Skyla sounds prettier than Skye, don't you?"

"Sure," Jared said slowly.

"Do you know anything about her?" Paul asked.

"No, she just moved here from New York," Kim told him. "And she's going to start working here tomorrow."

"Oh she is," Paul smiled.

"Paul do not use that as an excuse to bother her," Kim told him and he smiled.

"See you two later," he said. "I'm going to take a run," he added and ran into the woods.

* * *

Skyla made her way home, happy she had a job that she could start tomorrow. Kim seemed nice but she wasn't so sure about her boss, she really hoped Kim was right when she said he was harmless. Skyla parked her car outside her house and went inside to have dinner and get some more things put away. She was beginning to think she might like it here, except for that Paul guy who obviously wasn't going to take no for an answer. Paul was actually very attractive, she couldn't help but notice that. He had smooth tanned skin and dark brown eyes and a very sexy smirk. She could definitely see why he got every girl he wanted, with a body like he had….she shouldn't be thinking that way about another guy so soon after Bryce, it had only been a year.

That night as Skyla got ready to go to bed she glanced over at the photo of her and Bryce on their wedding day. Her wedding day was one of the happiest days in her whole life, because she knew after today she would get to spend the rest of her life with the man of her dreams.

_Skyla looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her normally wavy hair was straightened and pulled away from her face held in place by a beaded barrette. Her white veil was placed on her head. She wore a simple white strapless floor length gown. Bryce looked incredibly sexy in his tux as she walked towards him and they said their vows in front of their friends and family, promising to love and take care of each other for the rest of their lives. After their wedding Bryce took her on their honeymoon and he didn't let her know where they were going until they were on the plane. He took her to Paris where they spent three weeks together exploring the city and learning even more about each other._

Skyla turned the light off and laid down in bed. She knew she would never find another guy as amazing as Bryce and the truth was she didn't even want to try to find another guy, she didn't want to fall in love again.

* * *

The next morning Skyla woke up to get ready for her first day of work. When she arrived at the bookstore Kim was already there. Kim looked up from behind the counter and smiled when she saw Skyla walking in.

"Good morning Skye," she smiled.

"Good morning Kim," she said and walked over and went behind the counter with Kim.

"So I noticed you managed to attract Paul's attention yesterday," Kim said and Skyla nodded.

"Yeah I saw him a few days ago at the grocery store and he tried the same thing." she told her.

"Paul and my boyfriend Jared are best friends, been friends since they were kids," Kim told her.

"Oh and how long have you and Jared been together?" Skyla asked curiously.

"Since high school. I had a crush on him for years but he barely looked my way and then one day he finally noticed me and we've been dating ever since. We moved in together after graduation," she told her. "We've been talking about getting married," she sighed dreamily.

"You want a big wedding?" Skyla asked as she rubbed the ring finger of her left hand.

"No I don't need a big wedding," Kim said. "Something simple is fine, I don't care as long as I'm married to Jared when its over." she added and " Skyla smiled. "What about you Skyla, no boyfriend?"

"No," Skyla whispered.

"Really?" Kim asked surprised.

"Yeah why do you sound so surprised?"

"You're so pretty," Kim told her and she smiled.

"Thanks," Skyla said quietly.

"Well we can talk more later, Shane will be in soon so let me show you around." Kim told her and she began showing her where everything was. Kim was showing her how to work the cash register when Shane walked in.

"Good morning Kim," he smiled.

"Good morning," Kim replied and then he turned to Skyla.

"Good morning Skye" he said as he let her eyes travel her body. "So glad you're here this morning," he smiled. "If you need anything," he told her as his eyes continued to travel over body. "All you have to do is ask." he added and disappeared down the hall into his office.

"He just…." Kim said and shuddered.

"I know," Skyla said softly.

"Just so you know Paul knows you work here so it wouldn't surprise me if he dropped by," Kim told her.

"Really," Skyla sighed.

"Just warning you," Kim told her. "But he's really not that bad," Kim told her. "Once you get to know him."

"Well he's probably nice to you because you're dating his best friend," Skyla pointed out.

"Probably so. He knows Jared would definitely kick his ass if he said something he shouldn't to me or hurt me." she said. "But Paul wouldn't hurt me, I mean yeah he's kind of a man whore. No one, not even Paul can deny that but he's not a bad guy," Kim told her. "There are a lot worse guys out there than Paul Lahote," Kim told her.

"Yeah," Skyla sighed.

"So, are you looking for a boyfriend?"

"Not really Kim," she said quietly and started rubbing her ring finger again. "A boyfriend is the last thing I need right now." she added quietly.

"Is everything ok?" Kim asked concerned.

"I'm fine Kim," Skyla whispered.

"Ok but if you need to talk about something you can talk to me," Kim told her. "I can keep a secret Skye."

"I'm ok Kim, I promise," she told her. "Its just I still have so much to do and I'm not even unpacked yet. I'm going shopping for a bookshelf after work."

"Well if you need any help unloading anything, I can get Jared to help and any of his friends." Kim told her.

"Thanks." Skyla said quietly.

Most of the day was quiet around the bookstore. Kim showed Skyla everything she needed to know, Paul hadn't accidentally dropped by either. Skyla really hoped he didn't either. Around noon Shane came out from the back and saw Kim and Skyla were out shelving books.

"Why don't you two go to lunch," Shane told them. "I'll watch things for an hour."

"Really?" Kim asked surprised.

"Yes," Shane said. "Be back in an hour."

"No problem," Kim said. "Come on Skye," she added and the two of them walked out of the store.

"You don't have a car?" Skyla asked quietly.

"No but I can walk," Kim told her.

"No way Kim," Skyla said. "Get in my car and tell me somewhere good to go for lunch." she added and Kim smiled and got in her car and Skyla got behind the wheel.

"Ok Kim, where am I going?" Skyla asked.

"Well my friends mom has a diner we can eat there," Kim suggested.

"No problem just tell me how to get there." Skyla said.

"So," Kim said. "Shane usually isn't so nice," she added. "I rarely get an hour for lunch," she told her. "I think he likes you and is trying to impress you."

"Shane doesn't seem like my type," Skyla said. "Plus he's the boss so I would never do anything with him."

"What about Paul?" Kim asked and Skyla smiled slightly.

"Paul he's….I'm just not at a place where I should be dating any guy or doing anything with any guy," she told her and let out a sigh.

"Skyla what happened before you moved here?" Kim asked. "What was so bad that it caused you to move across the country."

"I don't want to talk about Kim, not yet anyway."

_Skyla and Bryce had been dating about four months and Bryce had been running into burning buildings saving people like he always wanted for two months of that time. He always had bruises and cuts and minor burns but he had been lucky so far, nothing serious had happened to him. Then one night Skyla got a phone call…._

"_Hello," Skyla answered._

"_Is this Skye?" a male voice asked._

"_Yes this is Skye," Skyla said confused._

"_This is John, I'm the fire chief for Bryce's department."_

"_What happened?" Skyla asked quickly and she could already feel the tears pooling in her eyes._

"_There was an accident at a house we went into, Bryce went in to save a little boy and the roof collapsed on him,"_

"_Oh no!" Skyla exclaimed._

"_He's going to be ok but he's in the hospital and he told me to call you if something ever happened to him, you're his emergency contact."_

"_Just tell me where you are and I'll be there," Skyla said and the police chief gave her directions and she grabbed her purse and left._

_When Skya parked outside the hospital she took a deep breath to try and pull herself together. She had cried all the way to the hospital but she finally pulled herself together and got out of the car and made her way inside. When she got to waiting room it was really crowded but an older man who looked to be mid to late thirties approached her._

"_Skye," he said and Skyla looked up at him._

"_John," she said hopefully._

"Y_es, I'm glad you're here, he's asking for you." John sighed._

"_Where is he?" Skyla asked._

"_This way," John said and led her through a hallway past several rooms before stopping in front of one. "He's in there and its really not as bad as it looks I promise," John told her and she nodded and took a deep breath and walked in._

_When she walked in the room she saw Bryce was laying in the bed. He had bandages on his arms and chest. She could see cuts and some bruises already forming on his face. Tears pooled in her eyes as she walked over and stood by the bed._

"_Bryce," she whispered._

"_Skye," he said hoarsely. "I'm ok." he told her and she shook her head._

"_You need to be more careful," she told him. "I love you so much Bryce," she sniffled as the tears ran down her cheeks. "I really don't want to loose you."_

"_This was just an accident Skye, I'm going to be ok," he told her._

"_Well when you get out of here, I'm going to take care of you until you're better," she told him and Bryce smiled._

"_I love you Skye," he said quietly._

* * *

"Turn right here Skye," Kim said and Skyla pulled into the parking lot of a small diner and smiled. It looked like the kind of place Bryce took her on one of their dates. "I know its not much but the foods really good."

"It looks great to me Kim," Skyla said and got out of the car.

The two of them walked into the diner and found a table and sat down. A few minutes later a Native American woman walked.

"Hi Kim," she said.

"Hey Sue." she smiled. "Skye this is Sue, she owns the diner."

"Hello Skye," Sue smiled.

"Hi," Skyla replied.

"She just moved here and started working at the bookstore with me today." Kim told her.

"That's great," Sue said happily. "has she met the guys yet?"

"Just Paul but not officially no," Kim said. "Paul just kind of was being Paul the other day but she hasn't met anyone yet."

"Well here's your chance," Sue said and Kim glanced back as she saw the guys from the pack walk in." "What can I get you two?"

"Usual for me Sue," Kim told her.

"Skye?"

"Cheeseburger, fries and coke," Skyla said and Sue smiled and walked away.

"Kim!" Skyla heard a deep voice say and suddenly there were a bunch of half naked men at their table. Half naked attractive men, they were all wearing blue jean cuttoff's and no shirt. All of them had huge muscles and six pack abs. Skyla let out a sigh and looked away and tucked her hair behind her ear and looked back at them. Skyla recognized the one Kim said was her boyfriend sit down next to her and lean over and kiss her as the other guys joined them and drug chairs around the table. Paul drug a chair over by Skyla.

"Skyla," he smirked.

"Paul." she replied. "Just don't." she told him and he looked at her shocked.

Kim finally pulled away from Jared and looked over at Skyla.

"Sorry," Kim said softly. "Guys this is Skye, she started working at the bookstore with me today and she just moved here a few days ago." Kim told them. "Skye these are some of my friends," she told her. "Jared, my boyfriend," she smiled and he waved. "You know Paul already." he added and she nodded. "Ok next to Paul is Quil, Embry, Jake and Seth," she told her and they all waved when Kim said their names.

"Hi," Skyla said quietly.

"You are like really pretty," Seth told her.

"Thanks," Skyla said nervously as she began to twist her index finger and thumb back and forth along her ring finger like she was used to a ring being there.

"So do you like it at the bookstore?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah its ok," Skye answered.

"Look, I don't trust that guy that's your boss." Jared told her. "Just be careful around him."

"I will," Skyla assured him.

"He seems really interested in Skye to, just the way he looks at her and he gave us an hour for lunch." Kim told them.

"He's not my type," Skyla told her.

"So what is your type?" Paul asked and Skyla looked over at him.

"Paul, give it up I'm not doing anything with you," she told him. "I'm sure you have plenty of other girls lining up for a chance with you, go find one of them." she sighed as her cell phone rang. Skyla grabbed her purse and dug her phone out. She looked at he screen and saw it was Bryce's mom calling.

"I need to answer this," she told them and stood up and walked away from the table.

"She's really pretty, I thought you were exaggerating about how beautiful she was," Quil admitted.

"I told you, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my whole life," Paul sighed and glanced over at her as she walked.

"Paul," Kim said and he turned to look at her. "I really think you should back off Skye a little," she added nervously. "I don't know exactly what's going on with her but I think she needs friends more than anything else."

"You think she's in some kind of trouble?" Jacob asked curiously.

"No I just think something's going on. No one moves from New York to here without a reason, she doesn't have family or friends or know anyone here." Kim sighed. "Something happened to make her move across the country."

"You're right," Jacob agreed. "Maybe she'll talk to you, since you'll be working all day together now."

"I hope so," Kim sighed and all the guys turned to look at her. They could hear the conversation from where she was standing because of the whole wolf hearing thing. "Guys you shouldn't listen to her conversation," Kim scolded.

"We'll tell you what we here Kimi," Embry smiled.

* * *

Skyla walked a few steps away and answered her phone.

"Hello," she answered.

"Skye, how are you?"

"I'm doing good Diane," Skyla answered.

"So how are you settling in at your new house?"

"I'm settling in ok," Skyla told her. "I got a job."

"Skyla, honey Bryce made sure you were taken care of, you don't have to work."

"I know I don't have to work but I need to work," Skyla told her. "I can't sit at home all day and do nothing." she told her. "Bryce understood that about me its why he never gave me a hard time about like other guys might have."

"I understand and I know you're still hurting even though its been close to a year but I know my son would want you to be happy Skye."

"I know he would Diane, Bryce was a good person and you know how much I loved him," she told her. "I just don't think I can fall in love again."

"You can and you will," she told her.

"I don't know."

"Its possible Skye," Diane told her. "You know Bryce's dad was my second husband, my first husband died of cancer and I never thought I could love any man as much as I loved him." she told her. "But I met Bryce's dad and I love him more than I thought it was possible to love someone." she said. "Make friends and have fun, be happy."

"I'll try Diane," Skye said.

"Have you even read the letter he wrote for you?" Diane asked her. "The one he wrote and asked me to give to you."

"No I haven't read it," she admitted. "Its still sealed."

"Skye, its almost been a year, don't you want to know what he wrote."

"I can guess what he wrote," she sighed. "Move on and be happy," she added.

"He would want that Skye even if you don't believe it." Diane told her.

"I don't want anyone else," she told her as her eyes filled with tears.

"I understand but you'll meet someone and when you do its ok to be with him and fall in love with him." Diane told her and let out a sigh knowing it wasn't sinking in. "Skye don't be stranger, you can still call us, We'll always consider you family."

"Thanks Diane," Skye said and they talked a few more minutes before Skyla hung the phone up.

* * *

"So do you know who Bryce is?" Jacob asked Kim.

"No," Kim said.

"Sounds like he's an old boyfriend and the woman she was talking to must be his mom or something," Jared said. "I wonder what happened because she's obviously not with him now."

"But she was obviously very much in love with him," Jacob stated as Sue walked over.

"Here's your food Kim," Sue said and sat it down in front of her.

"Thanks Sue," Kim said.

"Where did Skye go?" Sue asked.

"She got a phone call," Paul told her.

"Oh," Sue said as she glanced over at her and then turned her attention back to Kim. "Well I'll leave her order for her and you boys don't touch it, I've got your food coming," Sue told them and they smiled. "So do you know anything about her?"

"Not much Sue, she just moved here, alone," Kim told her.

"From New York," Jacob added.

"Oh," Sue said and glanced over at her. "Well she sure is pretty," She said as she glanced at the guys.

"None of us have imprinted on her," Quil said.

"But she has turned Paul down twice," Seth added as Skyla walked over.

"Sorry," she apologized and sat down and Sue sat her food down in front of her. "Thanks," Skyla said quietly.

A few seconds later Sue brought food out to the guys and they started to eat.

"You never answered my question," Paul said.

"What question?" Skyla asked him.

"What kind of guy is your type?" he asked.

"I don't know if I really have a type of guy Paul," she sighed. "Honestly right now no guy is my type." she told him and pushed her plate away.

"Me and Skye need to get back to work," Kim said and Skyla sent Kim a grateful glance as they stood up. "I'll see you guys later." Kim said.

"It was nice meeting you Skye," Jacob said and Skyla turned to him and smiled.

"Bye," Skyla whispered and she walked out of the diner with Kim.


	4. Bookshelf shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Words in **_italics _**are flashbacks**

**Please Review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

The rest of the day at the bookstore was quiet, Kim and Skyla chatted occasionally and shelved some books. About thirty minutes before time to get off work, Kim glanced over and saw Skyla was reading a book. She thought about offering to help her find a bookshelf after work and maybe give them a chance to get to know each other better. Kim let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Skye." Kim said and she saw her look over at her before closing her book and laying it down.

"What is it Kim?"

"Are you still going to go shopping for a bookshelf after work?" she asked.

"I was planning on it."

"Well do you want some company and help looking for one?" Kim asked and Skyla glanced over at her.

"Kim I…."

"I don't mind," Kim told her and Skyla smiled slightly.

"Alright," she agreed. "It might be fun to have someone else with me and to have a second opinion."

"Great!" Kim exclaimed happily. "I'll call Jared and let him know not to pick me up." she said

"Ok," Skyla smiled.

"Will you drive me home afterwards?" Kim asked her.

"No problem Kim." Skyla smiled.

"Great!" Kim said happily "So what did you think of the guys?" Kim asked. "I know you only met them for like five minutes but what did you think?"

"They seem nice," Skyla said softly. "They're all like huge," she added. "All the guys from La Push look like that?"

"No Skyla just them," Kim smiled. "They like to work out."

"I can tell," Skyla said. "So what's the deal with Paul?" she asked and Kim smiled.

"He usually doesn't get turned down. So he's not used to it," Kim told her. "And he's probably not going to just give up either."

"I can see why he never gets turned down," Skyla said. "He's actually very attractive," she added shyly and then looked at Kim and saw Kim was smiling. "Don't tell him I said that, Please," she pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't," Kim said.

"So do you know any good places to shop for a bookshelf?"

"I know a great place," Kim told her. "And we get off work in a few minutes and I'll call Jared," she told her.

"Alright." she agreed.

When it was time for the bookstore to close, Shane came in from the back.

"Alright I'll lock up tonight you two can go," Shane said.

"Ok, I'll meet you outside Skye, I'm going to call Jared," Kim told her.

"Ok Kim," Skyla said and Kim walked out and Skyla reached down and grabbed her bag. When she stood up Shane was beside her.

"So did you enjoy your first day?" Shane asked her.

"Yes, Kim's really nice," Skyla said quietly.

"Yes she is," Shane agreed. "I hope you'll give me a chance to get to know you better as well," he added as he ran a finger down her cheek. Skyla jerked away.

"I have to go, Kim's waiting for me," she told him and ran out and saw Kim on the phone.

* * *

When Kim walked out of the store she got her cell phone out of her pocket and called Jared.

"Hey Kimi," Jared answered.

"So I'm going to hang out with Skyla a little tonight and help her find as bookshelf for her house."

"Maybe you can get to know her better."

"I hope so Jared," Kim sighed.

"Alright you two be careful," Jared told her.

"We will," Kim assured him. "I'll see you in a few hours." she told him.

"Ok, Kimi, love you."

"Love you to Jared," Kim said as the door opened and Skyla walked out. "I'll see you later" she added and ended the call.

"Everything ok?" Kim asked.

"I'm fine Kim," she said and shook her head. "Are you ready?" she asked and Kim nodded.

"Well let's go then," Skyla told her and they got in the car and drove away from the bookstore.

Kim told Skyla how to get to a store to find her bookshelf. Skyla parked her car outside a small furniture store and Kim led her inside.

"They have several different types, just pick out what you like and they'll deliver and I'll get Jared and one of the other guys to come over tomorrow and put it together."

"I can't ask him to do that," Skye said.

"You're not, I am," Kim smiled and Skyla shook her head and looked around to see if she found something she liked. She finally stopped in front of a bookshelf that was dark brown shelving and had about six shelves.

"I like this one," Skyla said and Kim smiled. "I'm going to go buy it and see about getting it delivered.

"If they can't deliver it I'll get Jared to pick it up tomorrow in his truck."

"Ok, thanks Kim." Skyla said and she went to the front of the store to purchase it. Kim went with her.

"It looks like we can't deliver it until Saturday, we're all booked up until then."

"Can someone come get it tomorrow?" Kim asked. "Would that be ok?"

"Yes that would be ok," the guy told Kim.

"Give me one second ok," Kim told her and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called Jared.

* * *

Jared was sitting at his house with Paul listening to him go on and on about Skyla.

"So why do you think she doesn't like me?" Paul asked.

"Maybe because she told you no and you won't leave her alone," Jared said. "Maybe you should just try the whole friends thing and see what happens." he told him.

"She's beautiful right?" Paul asked.

"Yes Paul, Skye is very beautiful," Jared told him. "But let it go." he told him as his phone rang. He grabbed it off the table. "Its Kim."

"She's with Skyla," Paul said hopefully.

"Yes Kim is with Skye," Jared said. "The way you're acting I would think you imprinted on her." he said and Paul let out a sigh. "You didn't did you."

"No I didn't imprint, that won't happen to me," he told him and Jared shook his head and answered the phone.

"Hey Kimi," Jared answered.

"Jared I was wondering if you and one of the guys would do me a favor, its actually for Skye."

"Sure what does Skye need?"

"For you and one of the guys to stop by the store tomorrow afternoon and pick up the bookshelf she ordered.

"Oh that shouldn't be a problem," Jared told her. "I'll get one of the guys to help me."

"Help with what?" Paul asked. "Is it for Skyla?" he asked. "I'll help."

"Paul is volunteering," Jared told Kim.

"Well that's ok as long as he behaves." Kim said.

"Kim said ok as long as you behave." Jared told him.

"Alright." Paul agreed. "I'll behave."

"Will she need us to put it together?" Jared asked.

"Probably let me ask her," Kim told him. "Skye, will you need some help putting it together, maybe Saturday morning. Me and Jared will come over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Skye not a problem, Paul will probably tag along as well." Kim told her.

"Alright," she agreed and Kim got back on the phone with Jared. She hung up a few minutes later.

"Alright, its settled. Jared and Paul will bring it to your house tomorrow and then Saturday morning Jared and Paul will come over and put it together." she told her. "I'll come with them to."

"Alright Kim, thanks."

* * *

The next day after work Jared and Paul went to get the bookshelf and then meet Kim and Skyla at her house to drop it off. Skyla gave them directions when they met them at the bookstore after work. Kim and Skyla arrived at her house first and unlocked the door and went in to wait on the guys.

"Do you want anything?" Skyla asked.

"No Skye I'm ok," she told her. "Jared and Paul will be here soon."

"Ok," Skyla sighed.

"You're house is nice," Kim told her and she smiled.

"Thanks, I'm still trying to get things together and in place," she said. "But its coming together nicely."

"It is but if you need any help with anything you can ask me," Kim told her. "Let me give you my number and you can call me." she added and Skyla grabbed her cell phone and her and Kim exchanged numbers and a few minutes later Paul and Jared showed up with the bookshelf and brought the box in and sat it on the floor.

"Thanks," Skyla said quietly.

"No problem," Jared said. "We'll come by in the morning and put it together for you."

"Are you sure?" Skyla asked.

"Its not a problem Skyla," Paul told her. "Is ten to early?"

"No, ten is great," she told him. "I need to run out to the store in the morning so ten is perfect."

"Ok then, we'll see you in the morning Skyla," Paul told her and she nodded.

"Have a good night Skye," Kim told her.

"I will," she sighed. "Be careful going home." she told them.

"We will," Jared assured her as they walked to the door. "Good night."

* * *

Once they were gone Skyla went and took a shower and then changed into her pajamas. She really liked Kim and her boyfriend Jared seemed nice as well. As for Paul he seemed nice enough, the kind of guy she might have went out with if she was going to date. She hoped he wouldn't ask her out again. Skyla let out a sigh as she laid down in bed and soon drifted off to sleep.

_When Bryce was released from the hospital, Skyla insisted on being with him to make sure he was ok. She didn't want to leave him, he could have died in that burning building, she could have lost him forever. Skyla asked him if he wanted to stay with her or if he wanted her to stay with him a few days. Bryce told her she could stay with him for a few days and after getting him settled in at his house she packed a bag before returning to his house. Bryce was in the bedroom when she got back. She sat next to him, he smiled over at her._

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_I'm perfectly fine Skye," he told her. "I'll be able to go back to work in a few days."_

"_I wish you wouldn't run into those buildings Bryce."_

"_I know baby," he said. "I love you and I'm sorry I worried you and made you so upset."_

"_I'm just so glad you're ok," she said as she laid down next to him. "I really don't know what I'd do if I lost you."_

"_Well you're not going to have to find out Skyla Faith because I'm not going anywhere," he told her and he gently ran his finger across her cheek. "I'm here with you as long as you'll have me."_

"_Then I hope you end up staying around forever then because that's how long I want you," Skyla told him and she leaned over and touched her lips to his. "Do you need anything? Thirsty? Hungry? You have to take your medicine in an hour though."_

"_I'm ok Skye, you don't have to go to any trouble."_

"_Its no trouble Bryce, I love you."_

"_I love you to Skye."_

* * *

The next morning Skyla woke up and got dressed so she could get to the grocery store and back before Kim, Jared and Paul showed up. She needed stuff for the next week and she wanted to have something in case Paul, Jared and Kim wanted something as well. She arrived back about ten minutes before they showed up, she had just finished putting the last of the groceries up when there was a knock on her door. Skyla walked over and opened it and saw Jared, Paul and Kim.

"Come on in," she told them and moved aside to let them walk in and closed the door behind them.

"Good morning," Kim said.

"Morning Kim," she said.

"So where exactly do you want the bookshelf?" Jared asked her.

"Well I was thinking against that wall," she told him as she pointed to a wall with nothing on it and nothing around it. "What do you think?" she asked Kim.

"I think that wall would be ok," Kim answered and Skyla smiled.

"What do you guys think?" Skyla asked them.

"I think that wall will be ok," Paul told her. "You ready to do this?" he asked Jared and Jared nodded and Paul opened the box and they pulled all the pieces out and began putting it together.

"So where did you live at in New York?" Kim asked her.

"Scarsdale," she told her. "We…I had a house there." she added and started twisting her ring finger again, where a ring would be if she wore one, which Jared noticed and he had noticed her doing it at the diner the other day as well. He wondered if she used to wear a ring or something.

"Oh," Kim said. "Big house?"

"Yeah, it was big," she told her. "Six bedrooms, three full bathrooms, huge kitchen, big dining room," she sighed.

"And you left that to move here," Kim said shocked.

"There was nothing left for me there," she told her. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked and then looked over to Jared and Paul who were busy putting the bookshelf together. "I'm sure Jared and Paul do," she told her and got up and went to the kitchen, Kim let out a sigh and followed her, she knew Skyla was intentionally taking attention away from her question. When the girls were in the kitchen Jared looked over at Paul.

"Wonder what happened to make her leave all that?" Jared asked.

"We may never know," Paul sighed. "Pass me the screwdriver." he told him and Jared did.

* * *

Kim followed Skyla in the kitchen where she grabbed some glasses from the cabinet and sat them on the counter. Then she walked over and opened the oven and pulled something out and sat it on the counter.

"Skye are you ok?" Kim asked.

"I'm fine Kim," she assured her. "What will they want to drink?"

"They'll be fine with just water," Kim told her.

"Do they like brownies?"

"They'll eat anything," Kim told her and Skyla smiled.

"Really?"

"Really," she told her. "Never have to worry about leftovers when you're feeding them."

"Wow," Skyla said as she sliced the brownies and put some on a plate and then filled glasses with water and handed two to Kim and she grabbed two and they walked back into the living room and walked over to the guys.

"We brought you some water," Kim said and Jared and Paul put the tools down they had and took the water Skyla and Kim handed them. "Skye also made brownies."

"Yum," Jared said and she handed him the plate. "Thanks," he told her and she smiled and walked over and went to sit on the couch. Jared and Paul ate the brownies Skyla brought them and drank some water and got back to work on her bookshelf and a few minutes later it was together.

"All done," Jared told her.

"Thanks," Skyla told them. "I really appreciate it."

"It was really no problem." Jared smiled.

"So we're all going to get together at our friend Sam's house later," Kim told her. "You should come with us."

"I don't think so Kim," Skyla said quietly.

"Its just going to be all the guys you met earlier and Sam's wife Emily and Seth's sister Leah." Kim told her.

"Thanks for inviting me but not this time I still have a lot to do."

"Ok," Kim sighed. "I'll see you Monday at work."

"Ok Kim," she said softly.

"Do you need help with anything else?" Paul asked her.

"No Paul, I think I can handle everything else."

"Where are all your books that are going to go on the shelf?" Paul asked.

"In those boxes against the wall," she told him and looked over and saw three boxes against the wall.

"You sure you don't want some help unpacking them and putting them on the shelf?" Paul asked.

"I can handle it Paul," she told him and he let out a sigh.

"We'll see you later then," Kim told her. "Come on guys." she added.

"Bye Skye," Jared said.

"Bye Jared, thanks for helping me out."

"No problem," he smiled and the three of them waked out the door.

* * *

When they left Skyla went to work putting all her books on the shelves. She was unpacking the last box of books when she came across a picture of Bryce. He was on the beach and he had just his swimming trunks on and you could see his six pack abs and toned body. Skyla let out a sigh, she remembered that trip to the beach it was after his accident where he ran in the building and the roof fell on him. When he was well he took her to The Big Island of Hawaii for a week. Some friends of his family had a private spot on the beach and they let Bryce and her stay in their house for a week. The two of them spent their week exploring beaches and spent a day hiking and even saw the volcanoes. Although Bryce made sure to fill there week with fun, taking her places she would have never got to see without him he was also very romantic surprising her with moonlight strolls on the beach and a sunset candle light dinner. They ate on the beach as they watched the sun set into the water. Skyla remembered never wanting to go back to reality, she would have loved to stay with Bryce in Hawaii forever…

_Skyla and Bryce were sitting on the sand together outside the house. Bryce was sitting on the sand and Skyla sat between his legs._

"_I've had such a wonderful time here with you," she sighed. "I wish we didn't have to go back tomorrow," she sighed as she leaned against him. _

"_Why?" he asked smiling._

"_Well if we never go back, you won't have to run into anymore burning buildings," she whispered._

"_Skye," he whispered. "I love you and I promise I'll be more careful." he told her._

"_I never want to loose you Bryce," she said as she turned to face him. "I love you so much," she told him. "I want you always." she told him and he smiled and leaned forward and kissed her. _

"_Move in with me when we get back home," he said softly._

"_What?" she asked surprised._

"_I want you to move in with me," he told her. "I want to fall asleep beside and wake up with up everyday from now on." he said and she smiled._

"_Really?" she asked and he nodded._

"_Yes Skye," he said as he brushed her hair away from her face. "So will you?"_

"_Yes," she answered. "I'll move in with you when we get back." she told him and he smiled and she leaned over and kissed his lips. Bryce ran his hands up her sides, playing with the hem of her shirt. Skyla smiled at him and grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head._

"_Skye," Bryce whispered as he ran his hands over her bare stomach.. She smiled and gave him a gentle push and he fell back on the sand and she stretched her body out over his…._

Skyla laid the picture of Bryce down and put the rest of her books on the shelf and then threw the boxes away before going to find herself something for lunch.


	5. I really messed up this time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Words in **_italics _**are flashbacks**

**Please Review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

The rest of the weekend passed by quickly and Skyla found herself at work on Monday with Kim. The two of them arrived at the same time. Jared waved at Skyla as Kim got out of his truck and she waved back.

"So what did you do this weekend?" Kim asked.

"Just got more stuff unpacked and settled into my house," she told her as they walked in.

"You should really think about hanging out with us sometime, it will be fun," Kim told her.

"I don't know Kim," Skyla said quietly.

"Just think about it ok," Kim told her and she nodded as Shane walked in from the back.

"Good you two are here," he smiled. "Skye, are you settling in here ok?" he asked as his eyes traveled her body.

"Yes, I am," she told him. "Everything seems to be coming together." she added.

"Good, good," he said. "Well like I said already if you need anything Skye," he added as his eyes traveled her body again. "Anything at all, all you have to do is let me know."

"Ok," she whispered and he walked away.

"Be careful around him Skye," Kim told her. "I don't trust him."

"I will," she told her. "I don't trust him either."

Skyla got through the rest of the day with no more visits from Shane and Paul didn't accidentally drop by either. The next day though she wasn't so lucky. Kim and Skyla arrived at work at the same time again and walked in together.

"You know I can pick you up in the mornings if you need me to Kim," Skyla told her. "I don't mind."

"I might take you up on that," she told her as the two of them put their stuff up and then clocked in to start the day. No one had showed up in the bookstore all day and Kim and Skyla were kind of bored.

"So what did you do in New York for work?" Kim asked.

"I worked in a doctor's office," she told her. "I put information in the computer and answered phones, scheduled appointments."

"What kind of doctor?" she asked.

"Pediatrician," Skyla answered and Kim nodded and smiled.

"You like kids?'

"Yeah," she smiled. "Kids are great," Skyla told her.

"After we get married Jared and I want to have kids."

"I think you'd be a great mom," Skyla told her and she smiled.

"Thanks," Kim smiled. "Do you want kids?"

"Kids would be great but that may not be possible for me."

"Why Skyla?"

"Well I was stupid and something happened and I may not be able to have kids."

"Skye I'm sorry," Kim said quietly.

"Its fine Kim, its my fault," she told her and tucked her hair behind her ear and they fell silent for a few minutes.

"Did you have a boyfriend in New York?" Kim asked curiously.

"I don't really want to talk about it," she told her as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Oh I…."

"But I will tell you yes I did," she said. "But that's all I'll say for now."

"Ok I understand but if you ever want to talk about whatever happened all you have to do is let me know and I'll be ready to listen Skye."

"Thanks Kim," she smiled as the door opened and Paul and walked in.

"Paul," Skyla sighed and shook her head and took a deep breath and let it out.

Paul smirked when he saw Skyla glance at him and sauntered confidently up to the counter.

"Hey Kim," he said.

"Hi Paul," she replied.

"Hello Skyla," Paul smirked.

"Hi Paul," she sighed. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually there is," Paul said and Kim shook her head and walked away to shelve some books to give them privacy.

"Ok," Skyla said. "What is it?"

"I want a date with you," he smirked.

"Paul, no," Skyla said softly. "I'm sorry but I can't date you right now." she told him and she saw a scowl break out on his face.

"You think I'm not good enough for you or something don't you?" Paul asked getting upset.

"No Paul I…." Skyla began but Paul didn't give her time to say anything before he continued.

"Well its fine because I don't really want to date you anyway. I was just trying to be nice," he said getting upset. "Because you don't really know anyone here."

"Paul I just…" she tried to explain but he wasn't listening.

"Its fine Skyla like I said I was trying to be nice," he said meanly. "Because you just seem like a stuck up bitch anyway," he told her. "A stuck up bitch who has no social life and will probably die alone because no guys ever going to want you," he spat.

"Paul," she whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"You're not even that pretty," he added meanly.

"Paul, just because I don't want to go out with you is no reason to be so mean," she said softly and wiped a tear that ran down her cheek. "I might actually have a good reason," she told him and walked from behind the counter and then out the door. When she was outside Kim walked over to Paul.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kim asked getting upset as she took a book and popped him in the back the head.

"Damn it Kim," he said angrily and rubbed the back of his head.

"So she doesn't want to go out with you Paul, I bet she has a really good reason and you had no right to be so mean to her," she told him.

"Kim I…."

"Shut up!" Kim exclaimed. "She had a boyfriend before she moved here but doesn't now right,"

"Yeah," Paul said and crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Kim.

"You just shouldn't have been so mean to her," Kim told him and took a deep breath to calm down. "You should apologize to her I've been trying to get her to hang out with us and now she definitely won't because of how you treated her."

"Kim I…I just lost my temper," Paul said quietly.

"Paul I know you're a really good guy despite your bad temper and bad attitude. But I've known you for years, Skye hasn't," she told him. "You need to talk to her and listen to what she has to say because you know God gave us two ears and one mouth so we can listen twice as much as we talk," she told him and he smiled slightly. "You also have to realize she may not want to hear your apology right now but try again if she doesn't," Kim told him. "But you need to listen to her Paul when she talks to you."

"I'll try Kim," he told her. "I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Tell her not me," Kim told him and he nodded and walked out the door. When he stepped outside he saw Skyla standing by the door.

"Skyla," Paul said and she glanced over at him.

"I don't want to hear anything else you have to say," Skyla told him and he heard her sniffles even though she tried to hide them. He didn't know why he said what he did, he just lost his temper and said a lot of things he shouldn't have said to her. Which is something he did a lot.

"But Skyla I…" he began and she shook her head and looked up at him.

"I'm not in a listening mood right now Paul," she told him and she walked by him to go inside but he gently grabbed her arm.

"Let go," she told him and he looked down at her.

"Skyla," he whispered as she looked up at him and their eyes connected and Paul felt everything slip away but Skyla. His world suddenly stopped turning and centered around her. She was all that mattered to him, his world revolved around her and he would do anything to make her happy, Paul had just imprinted on Skyla.

"Skyla," he whispered and let go of her.

"I have to go work," she told him and went inside. Paul stood there a few seconds and then ran off, not believing he imprinted on Skyla. He would have to loose his temper and insult her and then imprint her, he couldn't do anything right.

When Skyla walked back inside Kim walked over to her.

"You ok?" Kim asked and Skyla nodded.

"I'm fine Kim," she told her.

"You know he didn't mean it right?" Kim asked.

"Then why did he say it?" Skyla asked quietly and wiped a tear that ran down her cheek. "Me not wanting to go out with him has everything to do with me and nothing to do with Paul," she told her. "I just don't know if I'll ever want to date again."

"I wish I knew what happened to you Skye," she said softly. "I can keep a secret if you ever want to talk."

"Thanks," she said softly. "Let's get back to work before Shane sees us not working or something."

"Ok let's get back to work," Kim sighed.

* * *

When Paul ran off from the bookstore he went straight to La Push and to Sam and Emily's house. He knew they were both home today. He walked inside the house and saw Sam sitting at the kitchen table while Emily cooked.

"Paul," Sam said as he looked up. "What's going on?"

"I imprinted today," he told him.

"That's good though Paul," Sam told him.

"Yeah but I messed up," Paul sighed and plopped down in an empty chair at the table.

"Why don't you tell us what happened and we'll see what can be done to fix it," Emily told him.

"Well its this girl Skyla, she works at the bookstore with Kim and she just moved here from New York," Paul began.

"Oh I heard she was really pretty," Emily said. "Kim said she seemed really nice to."

"Skyla's beautiful," Paul sighed. "Anyway I've asked her out like several times and she's turned me down," he told them and Sam smiled.

"Not every girl is going to want you Paul," Sam told him.

"But I imprinted on Skyla and I know she hates me now." he said quietly.

"Ok what happened today?" Sam asked.

"I got off work early so I went to the bookstore and Skyla was working with Kim." he began. "So I asked her out again and she said no." he went on. "I got mad said she thought I wasn't good enough for her and then went on to tell her I didn't want to date her anyway I was trying to be nice because she was new here and didn't know anyone and then…" Paul closed his eyes and shook his head. "I called her a stuck up bitch who has no social life and is going to die alone because no guy will ever want her."

"Paul," Emily said disappointment in her voice as she shook her head.

"I know but then I told her she wasn't pretty." he said quietly. "I made her cry."

"Well you have really messed things up," Sam said. "You try to apologize?" he asked.

"She wouldn't even listen."

"Well try again leave her alone for a day or so and then try to talk to her again." Sam told him.

"I'll try Sam," Paul told him. "I really will."

* * *

Things were slow at the bookstore the next few days. Kim and Skyla worked together everyday and they were getting to know each other really well and Skyla found she really liked Kim. She also hadn't seen Paul since the day he got mad when he asked her out and she said no. Kim said he felt really bad about it but that he knew she didn't want to talk to him so he was going to keep his distance for a few days. Shane however was still undressing her with his eyes every time he saw her and it was beginning to totally give her the creeps, although he hadn't done anything but stare at her so far. It was finally Friday and Skyla wasn't looking forward to another weekend alone. Kim and Skyla had been working nonstop today as well and they were both so glad they would be getting off work in five minutes. Shane came out from his office before time to close up and saw Kim and Skyla working.

"How's it going today?" he asked.

"Really good," Kim told him and he smiled and glanced over at Skyla and his eyes once again traveled over her body, lingering at her chest and hips before looking back at her face.

"So Skye has anyone offered to show you around yet?" he asked. "because I'd be glad to take you around Forks and to visit La Push this weekend." he told her and gave her a smile and she saw his eyes travel over her body once again.

"Oh actually I….well…." she said.

"Skye and I have plans this weekend," Kim told him and Skyla looked over at Kim gratefully and mouthed thank you while Shane's head was turned.

"Oh," he said. "Well you girls have fun," he told them. "I'll lock up, you two go ahead."

"Thanks," Kim smiled. "Lets go Skye," she added and they grabbed their bags and walked out together.

"Thanks Kim," Skyla said. "I appreciate you saying something in there."

"No problem Skye," she smiled. "Now why don't you come with me to my friends house tonight?"

"Paul will be there?" she asked nervously.

"Yes," Kim answered honestly. "he feels really bad Skye and he wants to apologize he just thought you wouldn't want to see him."

"I still don't want to date him right now."

"He gets that now Skye and you don't have to talk to him at all if you don't want to." Kim told her.

"Ok Kim I'll go," she said. "How do I get there?" she asked her and Kim gave her directions and Skyla typed the directions into her phone and saved them so she could write them on paper when she got home. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

When Skyla got home she took a shower so she could get ready to meet Kim tonight. She dressed in jeans and a dark purple shirt. She pulled some of her hair back, away from her face and then went to her closet to grab some shoes. When she did she looked up on the shelf and saw the letter Bryce had wrote her, the one she never opened even though it had been almost a year. It would actually be a year next Saturday. Skyla let out a sigh and grabbed her shoes leaving the letter on the shelf. She slipped her shoes on and then went to check her reflection in the mirror. She had done some light make-up as well, nothing much, she wasn't a big fan of make-up anyway she had just put on a touch of mascara and lip gloss. Skyla took a deep breath.

"Here I go," she said to herself and made her way out of her house and headed to Sam's using the directions Kim had given her.

* * *

At Sam's house everyone had arrived already but Skyla. Kim had told Paul she invited her and that she said she was going to come and Paul suddenly found himself nervous, excited and scared all at the same time.

"So she's really going to come over tonight?" Paul asked hopefully.

"She said she was Paul and I gave her directions and she wrote them down." Kim told him.

"I really hope she shows up," he said.

"Me to Paul but you have to realize she may not want to talk to you," Kim told him.

"I know Kim, I know I messed up. I lost my temper and said things to her that were definitely not true and then I imprint on her," Paul said and shook his head. "That's my luck I should have never said those things to her."

"No you shouldn't have Paul," Kim said getting upset. "Skye seems like a nice girl and you hurt her because she didn't want to go out with you. You didn't even bother to think or even consider she might have a good reason."

"I know I didn't Kim," Paul sighed. "But if she'll let me I'll try to apologize and make things right." he told her.

"Good," Kim said and smiled at him. "Good luck."

"Thanks Kim," he smiled.

* * *

Skyla arrived at Sam's house with no problems. Skyla took a deep breath as she looked at the small red house. A few seconds later she got out of the car and walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

All the guys, Kim and Emily were inside Sam's house talking and getting ready to eat Emily's cooking when there was a knock on the door and everyone stopped talking.

"No one ever knocks," Quil said shocked.

"Who do you think it is?" Embry asked.

"Its probably Skye, I invited her and she agreed to come," Kim told them and the all turned to look at Paul.

"What?" he asked. "I'm not going to say anything mean to her," he growled. Everyone knew about the disaster he had made of imprinting on her.

"Well I'm going to let her in since no one else is going to open the door," Seth said.

"No Seth I think she should see a friendly face first," Kim told him.

"And my face isn't friendly?" Seth asked.

"Familiar," Kim told him and she smiled and ran over to the door before she could get there.

"SETH!" Kim yelled as he opened the door and saw Skyla standing there.

"Hey beautiful," Seth said and Skyla smiled.

"Hi," she replied.

"We met at the diner a few days ago," he told her.

"I remember," Skyla said.

"Come in, Kim's inside," he told her and moved aside to let her in. Skyla walked in and he closed the door behind her. She saw Kim walking over to her from across the room.

"Hey Skye, glad you made it," Kim said. "You find it ok?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Well you remember the guys from the diner right?"

"Yeah I do," she said.

"Ok so Emily is over there cooking," Kim said and Emily turned around and Skyla's eyes widened when she saw the three long scars on one side of her face but she quickly hid it.

"Hello Skye," Emily smiled. "The guys all said how pretty you were and I can see they were right."

"Thank you," Skyla said quietly.

"Skye, this is Sam, Emily's husband." Kim told her.

"Hello Skye," he said and she turned towards him. He had a really deep voice that seemed to radiate authority. Like if he said something everyone was going to listen. "Its nice to meet you."

"Thanks, you to Sam." she said quietly.

"Make yourself at home Skye," Emily told her.

"Come on Skye," Kim said and she led her over to a spot by Jared.

"Hey Skye," Jared smiled.

"Hey Jared."

"So how's work?" he asked. "You still like your job?"

"Yeah I like working at the bookstore," she told him and he smiled and nodded.

"Good and I know I've said this already but just be careful I don't trust that boss of yours," he said. "I know Kim says he's harmless but still, I don't trust him."

"I'll be careful Jared," she promised. "And I don't exactly trust him either," she admitted.

"He hasn't tried anything has he?" someone asked angrily and Skyla turned and saw it was Paul.

"No Paul he hasn't," she answered and let out a sigh and Kim glanced over at her. "I'm just glad he stays in his office all day and lets us work."

"Me to," Kim agreed. "So have you got everything unpacked yet?"

"Actually I have and I'm getting settled in."

"Good," Kim said.

"You know if you need any help all you have to do is ask and any of us will be happy to help," Jacob told her.

"Thanks but I think I've got everything I need now," she told him.

"Alright everyone, foods ready," Emily said.

"Kim, Skye, you two and Emily first," Sam told him.

"Come on Skye, if you don't get something before they eat there won't be anything left," Kim told her and Skye looked shocked, there was a ton of food on the table and the counter. She didn't see a spot in the kitchen that didn't have some kind of food on it.

"Really?" she asked shocked.

"Yes really," Emily told her.

* * *

After the three of them fixed their plate they went into the living room and sat on the couch as the guys fought over the rest of the food.

"So you don't have any family here at all?" Emily asked Skyla.

"No," Skyla answered. "I just needed something different, a place where no one knew me," she told her. "A fresh start."

"Well I hope you like it here," Emily told her and Skyla smiled.

"Thanks Emily and I actually do like it here so far." she told her.

When she finished eating Skyla took her plate to the kitchen. Paul was sitting at the table with Jared when she walked in . When he saw her he stood up.

"Be nice," Jared told him and Paul nodded and walked away from the table and walked over to her.

"Skyla." Paul said and he heard her let out a sigh and turn around and look at him.

"Paul, what is it?" she asked.

"Can we talk?" he asked and she let out a frustrated sigh and looked over at him.

"Paul I…"

"Please." he said softly. "Give me a chance to apologize."

"Paul I…" she began but he interrupted.

"Its ok Skyla, I know I lost my temper and messed up," he said softly "I really am sorry Skyla." he whispered and turned around to walk away.

"Ok," she whispered and if it hadn't been for his wolf hearing he would have never heard her. Paul smiled and turned around.

"Did you say ok?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah." she said nervously and started rubbing her ring finger of her left hand. Jared noticed this again and still wondered why she did that.

"Can we go for a walk?" he asked hopefully.

"Alright," she agreed and he nodded and led her out the door and away from Sam's house.

* * *

When they were gone Jared went into the living room where everyone else was gathered. He walked over and stood by Kim.

"Skye just left for a walk with Paul," Jared told them. "Let's hope it goes well."

"I hope it does," Kim said.

"So have you noticed he way she seems to always rub her ring finger?" Jared asked. "You know like she's used to a ring being on it or something," he added.

"Yeah I've kind of noticed that," Kim said.

"And it's the finger she would wear a wedding ring on if she was married." Jared pointed out.

"Do you think she used to be married?" Kim asked.

"Maybe, she did have a boyfriend before she moved here right?" Jared asked.

"Yeah she said she did but she doesn't anymore," Kim told her.

"Do you remember when we were at the diner and she got that phone call and they were talking about some guy," Jacob asked. "What was his name?"

"Bryce," Seth said.

"Yeah that's it!" Jacob exclaimed. "Bryce."

"You guys listened in on her phone conversation?" Emily asked and shook her head.

"We wanted to know about her and she wasn't telling anything, so we listened when she got the phone call," Quil told her.

"You know you shouldn't have done that," Sam told them.

"We know Sam," Embry sighed.

"Well what did you find out?" Sam asked curiously.

"Sam!" Emily exclaimed.

"Oh come on you're not a little bit curious about her?" Sam asked.

"Yes I am but if she wanted us to know she would tell us." Emily pointed.

"Maybe," Sam sighed. "But still, what did you hear?" he asked.

"Well she got a phone call at the diner the day we all met her," Jacob began. "It was some woman checking on her to make sure she got here ok. So we learned from that conversation that she doesn't have to work because she apparently has money."

"Some guy named Bryce made sure she would be taken care of," Jared told him. "We think he might be an old boyfriend or something."

"She apparently loved this Bryce guy a lot," Embry told him. "And he wrote her some letter that she still hasn't read yet even though its almost been a year since she got the letter."

"So something happened between her and this Bryce guy," Sam said.

"Yeah we don't know what," Kim sighed, "and she won't talk yet."

"Maybe something happened to Bryce," Emily stated. "Have you thought about that?"

"No," Kim admitted. "But we'll never know unless she decides to tell us." she sighed. "I just hope everything is ok and that Paul keeps his temper under control while they're talking."

"Me to Kim," Jared said.

"If he would keep that temper of his under control Skye might actually see what a great guy he can be. Paul's not that bad once you get passed the temper and bad attitude he can have sometimes." she added. "He's unselfish and would do anything for his friends that we asked." she sighed. "Give you the shirt off his back, you know if he wore one."

"We know that Kimi but Skye doesn't," Jacob told her.

"I know and Paul he could be way different. He could do nothing all day if he wanted, he has all that money from the accident that killed his parents, he could have left La Push and had a great life somewhere else but he stays here."

"Because he doesn't want to leave his friends or his home," Emily said. "I really do hope he can make things right with her and that maybe they can at least be friends."

"We do to Em," Jared told her

* * *

Please Review, the next chapter will pick up with Paul and Skyla.


	6. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and is following this story.**

**Please Review.**

**Words in **_italics _**are flashbacks.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Paul and Skyla walked away from the house in silence the first few minutes. Skyla was beginning to wonder if he was going to talk at all or if they really were just going to go on a walk. Paul finally stopped walking and let out a sigh.

"Skyla," he said. "I want to apologize for all those horrible things I said to you earlier this week." he began. "I really am sorry I hurt you and made you cry." he told her. "I didn't mean any of it."

"Then why did you say it?" she asked and looked up at him.

"I was angry you turned me down again," he admitted.

"Paul did you ever think that I might have a good reason for not going out with you?" she asked. "That it wasn't you I didn't want to go out with that I don't want to date any guy right now?"

"No I never thought about that," he admitted.

"Paul I'm just not at a place where I should date any guy right now," she told him. "Just please understand that."

"I do now Skyla and sometimes I let my temper get the best of me," he admitted. "And I say stuff I regret."

"And you really didn't mean anything you said to me?" she asked skeptically.

"No Skyla, you are pretty and I don't think you're a stuck up bitch. I don't know you that well, I'd like to get to know you better," he told her. "I would totally understand if you wanted nothing to do with me though." he sighed sadly and looked away, waiting for her to tell him she wanted nothing to do with him, waiting for her to tell him to get lost, he knew he deserved it if she did.

"Paul what I need right now are friends, just friends and I know that's not what you really want," she told him.

"But if that's what you want its what I'll do Skyla," he told her and she smiled slightly.

"Really?" she asked, definitely not believing him.

"You don't believe me," he sighed and looked away before glancing back over at her. "But I'll prove it to you Skyla," he told her and took a step closer to her and took her hand in his. "If you give me one more chance I promise you that you want regret it." he said quietly and Skyla looked up at him.

"Because you don't really want to go out with me?"

"No I want to go out with you Skyla but I'm willing to just be friends with you, if its what you want." he told her and she smiled slightly.

"You're not going to ask me out again?" she asked skeptically.

"No I won't," he told her and Skyla looked at him shocked.

"Really?" she asked, wondering why she was slightly disappointed because she didn't want to go out with him. Did she?

"Yes Skyla when you decide you want to go out with me, you'll have to ask me out," he told her and she looked surprised.

"Paul I…"

"I mean I'll take you anywhere you want to go and pay for it but you're going to have to do the asking." he said and she smiled.

"Ok," she told him and he smiled down at her a real genuine smile that made his whole face light up. The smile softened his features and made him look even more handsome than he already was. He had a really nice smile, his smirk was sexy but his smile was very nice. Skyla looked down and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and then looked back up at him, when their eyes met Skye shivered.

"You cold?" Paul asked worried.

"No I …I don't know what that was," she said shyly.

"You ready to walk back?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," she said and the two of them fell in step beside each other as they walked back. Skyla was thinking about what Paul said to her. That when she got ready to go out with him she'd have to ask him out. He said when she was ready like he was so sure she would agree to go out with him eventually and stopped walking.

"Skyla," Paul said confused. "Everything ok?"

"You said when," she told him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her confusion in his voice and on his face.

"You said when I decide to go out with you I'll have to ask you out."

"Well yeah otherwise I won't know you're ready," he said as if it was obvious.

"You say when like you're so sure I'm going to want to go out with you." she pointed out.

"I'm being optimistic Skyla," he told her.

"Oh," she whispered and started walking again. Paul fell in step beside her and they were silent most of the way back.

"So," Paul said. "It would be ok if I stopped by the bookstore to hang out with you a little a couple of days this week?" he asked hopefully.

"I think so Paul," she said quietly. "Don't know if Shane would appreciate it though."

"Your boss," Paul sighed. "I don't like him," Paul told her.

"That seems to be the general opinion," Skyla said.

"I just…he hasn't tried anything has he?"

"No Paul, he just stares a lot, like he's picturing what I look like naked or something," she told him and an angry growl came from Paul and Skyla looked over at him shocked before continuing. "His eyes linger in a few random places," she sighed. "I don't want anything from him."

"Well I'll stop by to check on you every chance I get then," he told her and she smiled slightly.

"What about your job?" she asked. " I thought you worked."

"I do Skyla but I don't work very many hours," he told her. "I don't really need the money."

"Why?" Skyla asked. "Or is that to personal for us right now?"

"No Skyla, everyone here knows why anyway." he told her and stopped walking. Skyla looked up at him as he started talking. "My parents were killed by a drunk driver when I was eight. The driver was very wealthy and Billy Black, Jake's dad was going to sue them, he was my guardian if something happened to my parents, So to keep it out of the courts I think they paid a lot of money which Billy invested for me somehow and I got it when I turned eighteen." he told her. "Its more than I'll ever need," he told her. "But I work because my parents always thought you should work hard for things, I know they wouldn't want me living off that money." he told her. "I work enough to pay the bills, which isn't a lot because I don't have many bills," he added. "There are other guys I work with who need the money more than I do to take care of their families. I don't want to take money away from them that they need to feed their wife and kids when I don't really need it."

"Oh wow that's really nice of you to let the guys you work with have some of your hours." she said. "A lot of people wouldn't do that even if they didn't need the money."

"There's no need for me to be selfish," he shrugged. "Especially if I know other people need it more than I do." he told her and she smiled and Paul started walking back and Skyla fell instep beside him.

"So do you think you're going to like it here?" Paul asked her.

"I think I am," she smiled. "Me and Kim get along really well," she told him. "I like her." she added. "And everyone else seems nice so far."

"What about me?" Paul asked and she looked over at him.

"You're different than I thought you were at first." she told him.

"How?"

"Well at first you did nothing but try to get me to sleep with you and then you called me a stuck up bitch, so I thought you were horrible, even though Kim tried to tell me you weren't so bad." she told him and he smiled slightly. "And the fact that you kept your distance after calling me names and everything you've said tonight makes me think I did misjudge you at first." she told him and he smiled.

"So you don't think I'm horrible?"

"You don't seem so bad anymore," she told him and he smiled.

"Good," he said thankfully. "I'm glad."

* * *

Paul and Skyla walked back in Sam and Emily moments later. The guys were in the kitchen finishing off what was left of the food. They looked over when Paul and Skyla walked in.

"You're back in time to help wash the dishes and clean the kitchen," Jacob told him.

"I'm coming," Paul said.

"You guys clean the kitchen," Skyla said surprised.

"Its Sam's rule, Emily always cooks for us so we have to clean up the kitchen and wash the dishes."

"Nice rule," Skyla said. "I'm going to find Kim," Skyla told Paul.

"She's in the living room with Emily," Jared told her

"I'll find you later," Paul told her and she nodded and walked into the living room and saw Kim and Emily sitting on the couch together.

"So how did it go?" Jacob asked as he handed Paul the broom and then went back to the sink with Embry to wash the dishes.

"Better than I expected," Paul answered as he started sweeping. Seth and Jared were busy wiping off counters and Quil was going to mop once Paul finished sweeping.

"She doesn't want to be anything more than friends right now and after what I said to her she shouldn't have forgave me so easily."

"I know she shouldn't have, Kim told me what you said," Jared said.

"Well she seems to have forgiven me and said I could even drop by the bookstore to see her this week when I asked."

"You're lucky she's so nice a lot of girls wouldn't have forgiven you," Jacob told him.

"I know," Paul sighed.

"I would like to know why she doesn't want to date," Embry said. "What was so horrible that she wouldn't want go out with anyone."

"I don't know," Paul sighed.

* * *

Skyla walked into the living room and over to where Kim and Emily were sitting.

"Hey Skye," Emily said. "Sit down," she told her and Skyla sat down in a chair.

"So how did it go with Paul?" Kim asked curiously.

"Well he doesn't seem so bad," Skyla said softly. "But I told him I only needed friends right now and he said he was ok with that." she told them. "But I'm not sure if he is I know he wants more."

"That may be true Skye but if Paul says he's ok with being just friends then he is," Emily told her.

"I hope so because right now I'm not ready for anything serious but it doesn't mean one day I won't be ready."

"So you two did talk things out then?' Kim asked.

"Yeah he apologized and I believe he meant it," Skyla sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"And you forgave him?" Emily asked surprised and Skyla nodded. "Really?"

"Yes," Skyla said. "The one thing I've learned is that life is to short to go around holding grudges. That you shouldn't just be mad at people just because they said some things in anger to you." she told them. "Paul apologized, more than once, I believe he really meant it and that he is sorry he said what he did so its over now." she told them. "We'll start from here now and see how it goes."

"Good Skye," Kim smiled.

"He even asked if he could drop by the bookstore a few days this week," she told them and they both smiled.

"Did you say yes?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I told him I wouldn't mind but Shane might."

"Shane won't say anything and with Paul popping by unexpectedly he's less likely to bother us." Kim pointed out.

"Yeah that's true."

"What exactly does your boss do?" Emily asked.

"Just stares a lot," Kim told her.

"It feels like he's undressing you with his eyes, its really creepy," Skyla told her.

"Maybe you could both find another job," Emily suggested.

"I tried Emily but there really wasn't much close by," Skyla told her.

"I tried to but there was nothing else at the time either." Kim added.

"So I hope you'll come back tomorrow," Emily said. "We usually hang out all day."

"Do you feed them everyday?" Skyla asked. "Because that seems like a lot of work and a lot of food."

"It is but I enjoy it and everyone helps out," Emily told her. "I really don't mind."

"So can I bring something if I come tomorrow?" she asked.

"You don't have to Skyla," Emily told her.

"It would be no problem Emily," she told her. "The guys like pie?"

"They like everything," Kim and Emily said together.

"Ok," Skyla said. "I'll bring something."

"Alright, everyone will get over here around twelve," Emily told her.

"I can probably get here a little early if you need help."

"If you want but you don't have to Skye," Emily told her and she nodded.

* * *

About an hour later Skyla was saying good bye to everyone and that she would see them tomorrow.

"I'll walk you to your car," Paul said and Skyla smiled.

"Ok," she agreed.

"I'll be right back," Paul told everyone and he walked with Skyla outside. The two of them stopped by her car and Skyla leaned against it.

"So you're coming back tomorrow?" Paul asked hopefully.

"Yes Paul," she smiled.

"Good," he smiled.

"So what kind of pies are the guys favorites?" she asked.

"Um…well Seth likes lemon, Quil likes Key lime pie I think, Embry and Jared love cheesecake, plain and cherry, Jake likes chocolate and Sam he likes any kind of berry pie, strawberry, blueberry, raspberry." Paul told her.

"What about a mix of all of them?" she asked. "Like a mixed berry pie?"

"He would probably love that," Paul told her and she smiled. "And Seth's sister Leah will be here tomorrow she had to work tonight," he added.

"Do you know what she likes?"

"I think she likes strawberries, but I think she likes a strawberry crème pie."

"Ok," Skyla said. "And you Paul?"

"I like apple."

"Oh really," she said and he nodded. "Apple's my favorite to," she told him and he smiled.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded.

"Well I should get going," Skyla said and Paul reached over and opened her car door for her.

"Be careful getting home Skyla," he told her.

"I will Paul," she told him and sat in her car. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Skyla," he said and closed her door. Skyla started her car and Paul moved back as she turned her car around and headed away from Sam's house. Skyla planned on getting up in the morning and baking pies to take to Sam and Emily's so before going home she stopped by the store to get everything she needed. The more time she spent with Kim and after hanging out with everyone today even though she didn't really get to talk much to the guys, she thought she was going to like here and that she could become friends with everyone.

* * *

Please Review.


	7. Pies for everyone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and is following this story.**

**Please Review.**

**Words in **_italics _**are flashbacks.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

_After Skyla and Bryce got home from Hawaii Skyla packed up all her things to move in with him. She really couldn't believe he asked and that she agreed. Somehow she knew that moving in with him was the right decision, she had never felt this way about any guy and to think she turned him down twice before agreeing to go out with him. If she had said yes the first time they could have been together sooner and she could have been this happy before now. She couldn't believe she had wasted so much time turning him down. _

_Skyla had been unpacking her things for a while, Bryce was in his kitchen making them some sandwiches for lunch while she put her things away. When Bryce finished making sandwiches he went to go tell Skyla they were ready but he found himself standing in the doorway of the bedroom, watching as Skyla placed her things in drawers he had cleaned out for her. She still took his breath away every time he looked at her. He couldn't believe he had gotten lucky enough to be with her, that she loved him as much as he loved her. He could see himself spending the rest of his life with her and having a family with her as well. Bryce walked in the bedroom and stood behind Skyla slipping his arms around her waist._

"_Ready to take a break and have some lunch?" he asked and she turned around in his arms and looked up at him._

"_Yeah," she said and he leaned down and kissed her lips. When he pulled away Skyla threaded her fingers in his hair. "I can't believe I wasted so much time telling you no when you asked me out, when we could have been like this a lot sooner."_

"_I can't either," he teased and Skyla's mouth dropped open in shock._

"_Bryce!" she exclaimed and punched his arm._

"_I was just teasing Skye," he whispered. "I love you, you know that."_

"_I love you to," Skyla said softly and he leaned down and pressed his lips against her neck and then he pressed his lips to hers and ran his hands over her body and across her ass before grabbing the back of her thighs and picking her up. Skyla wrapped her legs around his waist._

"_Bryce, I thought we were going to have lunch," she said and he smirked._

"_Its just sandwiches Skye, they'll taste the same in a few hours as they do now," he told her and kissed her lips and carried her over to the bed and laid her down on the bed and came down on top of her…._

* * *

Skye woke up the next morning and started making pies to take to Sam and Emily's. She was actually looking forward to it. Spending the day with Kim, Emily and the rest of the guys. Skyla slid two of the pies in the oven and started working on the others as those cooked. Bryce always liked when she was cooking but he always liked to stick his fingers in all the food when she was cooking, especially if she was making cakes or brownies…

* * *

_Skyla was in the kitchen mixing the batter to make brownies and a cake for a party when Bryce walked in. _

"_What are you making?" he asked._

"_A cake and some brownies for the party tonight," she told him and he walked over and stuck his finger at the rim of the bowl of the brownies._

"_BRYCE!" she yelled and he stuck his finger in his mouth and licked it clean. "Don't,"_

"_You know I love chocolate," he smiled innocently._

"_Well if you behave I might let you lick the spoon." she told him and he smiled as she filled the pans and slid them in the oven. Skyla smiled over at him and held up the spoon from the brownie batter._

"_You want it?" she asked and he smiled and walked over. _

"_Of course I do," he said and Skyla took the spoon and hit him in the forehead with it leaving a spot of chocolate on his forehead. She laughed when he glared at her._

"_Oh you think its funny," he said and he grabbed the spoon from her and scraped it in the bowl and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him._

"_Bryce don't," she said and he smiled and ran the spoon over her right cheek. "Bryce," she whined as he ran the spoon over her other cheek. "Bryce stop it."_

"_You look good covered in chocolate," he smirked and leaned down and kissed her lips._

"_Bryce I'm trying to cook, this party was your idea," she told him as he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him._

"_I know it was," he said and kissed her cheek. "But the cake and brownies won't be done for a while right?"_

"_Yeah," she said and he kissed her lips and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom…_

* * *

When Skyla slipped the last of the pies in the oven she went and got in the shower so she could start getting ready to go to Sam and Emily's. After she got out of the shower she blow dried her hair straight instead of her natural waves. Then she went to check on the final pies that were in the oven. Seeing they were done she pulled them out and sat them to cool and turned the oven off and went to finish getting ready.

Skyla stood in front of her mirror about an hour later. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She went to the kitchen and wrapped all the pies and then took them to her car. Then she locked her house and got in the car and started it and made her way to Sam's to meet everyone else.

When Skyla pulled into Sam's yard all the guys were outside. Skyla parked her car and turned it off. When she got out she looked over at the guys before reaching in and grabbing pies out. Seth saw what she was doing and ran over to help her, followed by Paul.

"You want some help Skye?" Seth asked smiling.

"Sure, I have some pies in the back," she told him and he looked.

"Wow! That's like a pie for all of us," he said. "Do I smell Lemon?"

"Yes," Skyla told him and he smiled.

"Yea!" he exclaimed and grabbed half the pies out of the car and took off towards the house.

"You didn't have to bake all those pies," Paul told her and she smiled.

"I know," she said. "I wanted to, I hope you guys enjoy them." she added.

"Oh we will," he smiled. "Hand me the rest of the pies and I'll carry them in." he added and she handed them to Paul and she closed the door of her car and walked with Paul to carry the pies in.

"Leah is here and don't let her attitude offend you, she's that way with everyone but Seth." Paul warned her.

"Alright," Skyla whispered and they walked in and saw Emily was putting the pies in the refrigerator. Emily looked over and saw Paul carrying more pies.

"Oh wow, Skye you really didn't have to make all these pies." Emily said.

"I think I smell an apple pie somewhere," Paul smiled. "IS there apple pie?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Paul," she told him. "Not only is it your favorite but its mine to I was definitely going to make that one." she added and glanced up to see a girl standing by the counter watching Emily put all the pies away in the refrigerator. Skyla glanced at her and noticed she was really beautiful but had a scowl on her face that took away from her beauty.

"Skyla, that's Leah, she's Seth's older sister," Paul told her and then looked at Leah. "Be nice." he growled and then turned back to Skyla. "I'm going back outside, I'll see you later Skyla," Paul said.

"Ok Paul," Skyla said softly and he turned around and walked out the door.

"So what kind of pies did you make?" Emily asked. "Lemon, chocolate, a mixed berry, plain and cherry cheesecake, key lime, apple and a strawberry crème pie."

"Well I know the guys will appreciate this," Emily told her and Skyla smiled.

"Oh I really didn't mind Emily. I don't really have anything else to do and baking is better than doing nothing."

"Yeah I guess so," Emily agreed. "So you like cooking and baking?"

"Yeah I do but I don't really have anyone to cook for anymore," she sighed.

"Well if you let those guys out there find out you're good at cooking and that you enjoy doing it, you'll always have someone to cook for." Emily told her and Skyla smiled.

"Yeah the guys love to eat," Kim told her. "And like I told you already they'll eat anything," she added.

"So do you need me to do anything?" Skyla asked her.

"Well I've already got the chicken in the oven and Kim just finished mixing up everything for the bread and I don't have to make the cake now since you made all those pies." Emily told her. "Everything is actually almost done so we can sit down if you want."

"Alright," Skyla agreed and the three of them sat down at the kitchen table. Leah stood at the counter scowling.

"You can join us Leah," Emily told her.

"I'd rather not," Leah said and rolled her eyes and looked at Skyla. "I thought they were exaggerating about how pretty you were," she said. "But I can see they weren't." she added.

"Leah be nice," Emily said softly. "Skye is new here."

"So," Leah snapped and turned to look at Skyla. "Where did you move from anyway?"'

"New York," she answered.

"Oh," Leah said. "I'm out of here," she told them.

"If you're not coming back at least take the Strawberry crème Pie, Paul said it was your favorite." Skyla said and Lean turned and looked at her.

"You made my favorite pie," Leah said shocked.

"Well yeah, Paul told me all the other guys favorite pies and he mentioned you liked strawberry crème pie so I made it." she said and Emily stood up and went to get it from the refrigerator. After looking a few minutes Emily pulled one out and walked over and handed it to Leah. Leah took the pie and glanced at Skyla.

"Thanks," she said and walked away and out the door.

Emily walked back over and sat down.

"Leah wasn't always like that," Emily told Skyla. "She used to be happy and a nice girl."

"Its ok Emily," Skyla told her. "Don't worry about it." she added and Emily smiled and nodded.

"So have you managed to get everything unpacked?" Emily asked Skyla.

"Yeah I've finally managed," Skyla sighed. "Everything seems to be falling into place, I like the house so far," she told her.

"Everything seems to be working ok at your house?" Kim asked.

"So far," Skyla answered.

"So do you think you and Paul are going to get along better now?" Emily asked curiously and Skyla smiled.

"I think Paul and I are going to be ok," Skyla told her. "He doesn't seem so bad," she told her, "and I can't deny how attractive he is," she added quietly and Kim smiled.

"Yeah that's the opinion of most women around here," Emily told her and Skyla nodded.

"Yeah I've heard," she whispered. "I'm just not sure if I could be more than friends with him." she told them. "I know that's not what he really wants."

"It may not be what he wants but he won't do anything you don't want him to," Emily told her. "If all you want is a friend then he'll be the best friend you've ever had Skye," Emily said. "And I bet he would always be there when you needed him to." Emily told her and she smiled slightly.

"Probably do anything you asked him to as well," Kim added.

"He just met me," Skyla said shocked. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he does like you," Emily told her. "Paul may have a bad temper and a bad attitude sometimes but if he considers you a friend he'll do anything to help you no matter what it is."

"Really?" Skyla said and they nodded.

* * *

When Paul walked back outside with the rest of the guys after walking Skyla inside.

"So Skyla must have spent all morning baking," Jared said.

"Yeah I guess she did," Paul sighed. "I know they all smelled good and there was an apple pie somewhere in all those pies."

"Your favorite," Jared smiled.

"Yep, hers to."

"Really?" Jared asked and Paul nodded.

"She said it was," Paul told him.

"So she likes to bake?" Quil asked.

"I don't know, I guess she does," Paul said.

"You know Paul, Skye is your imprint maybe you should be in there spending time with her and getting to know her better instead of being out here with us," Jacob suggested.

"I know but I don't want her to feel like I'm being pushy," Paul sighed. "I can't mess this up. I already screwed up once and she was nice enough to forgive me for what I did and said," he told them. "I can't mess up again."

"Lunch won't be ready for a while why don't you go talk to her," Embry suggested.

"Well I guess I could give it a try," Paul said and took a deep breath and made his way towards the house.

* * *

When Paul walked inside he saw Emily, Skyla and Kim were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey," Emily said. "Everything ok?" she asked and he nodded.

"Everything's fine Emily," Paul assured her. "Skyla." Paul said and she turned to look at him and Paul was still amazed at how beautiful she was when he saw her and it was like she got even more beautiful every time he looked at her.

"What is it Paul?" she asked.

"Would you want to go for a walk with me before lunch?" he asked nervously. Kim smiled as she looked at him, she had never seen Paul nervous at all when it came to any girl.

"Ok," she agreed and stood up from the table.

"We'll see you later Skye," Kim said.

"We won't be to long," Paul told them as Skyla stopped by him at the door. "You ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready," she sighed and Paul stepped aside so she could walk out the door first and he followed her and shut the door behind him. Paul led her away from the house waiting until he knew the two of them were far enough away where no one could hear them.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Paul asked her.

"I guess I'm going back home and do nothing," she shrugged.

"You know you can stay as long as you want," Paul told her. "Sam and Emily won't mind and after we clean the kitchen up we're going to go to my house later and watch a movie and order pizza's," he told her. "You can join us if you want to."

"Ok I might do that," she said and he smiled. Skyla glanced over at him and found herself smiling back at him.

"You know I can keep a secret," Paul told her. "If you ever need to talk about anything."

"I'm fine Paul," she told him.

"Ok Skyla if you say so," he sighed. "But I know something happened to make you move across the country because no one chooses to move here and….just know if you do need to talk about something just know you can talk to me if you want."

"Thanks Paul," she whispered. "But I'm really ok," she told him and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Skyla," he whispered and placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. Skyla's blue eyes met his brown ones and she felt her heartbeat speed up. His eyes were nice chocolate brown and really beautiful, "If you're ok then why do you seem so sad," he whispered.

"Paul I…"

"You don't want to talk about it right now, I get it," he sighed. "But if you ever do I'll listen."

"Ok Paul," she said. "Thanks," she whispered and Paul let out a sigh and started walking again, Skyla fell in step beside him.

"So why did you just forgive me so easily for what I said to you?" He asked curiously. "I know you were upset and I hurt you."

"Well you apologized and it really sounded and looked like you meant it…." she began.

"I did Skyla," he interrupted.

"And I've learned that you shouldn't spend so much time being mad at people. You apologized and its over now," she told him. "I was never really mad just upset that you didn't even want to listen to what I was trying to tell you between insults."

"Skyla I'm so sorry," he said and took her hands in his.

"I know Paul and it really has nothing to do with you," she told him. "I do actually like you so far," she told him and he smiled. "If I actually wanted to date right now you seem like the type of guy I would want to go out with."

"Really?" Paul asked surprised and she nodded. "Good to know," he added.

Paul and Skyla headed back to Sam and Emily's a few minutes later. When they walked inside Emily was setting all the food out on the counters.

"You're back just in time for lunch," Emily told them. "Will you go tell the guys?" Emily asked.

"No problem," Paul said and turned around and walked out of the house.

"So how did it go?" Kim asked.

"It was just a walk," Skyla said quietly.

"A walk is never just a walk when Paul is involved." Kim said and Skyla let out a sigh and smiled.

"Nothing really happened we just talked."

"But you like Paul?" Emily asked her.

"Yeah I like Paul," she admitted. "But right now all I can offer him is friends and hope when I'm ready to date that someone hasn't grabbed him up."

"I think he'll still be around when you're ready to date," Kim assured her.

"You think so?" Skyla asked surprised.

"I think you're the only girl on his mind right now," Emily told her.

"And I know for a fact that he hasn't seen any other women since that day he came to the bookstore," Kim told her and Skyla smiled slightly. "Maybe before that."

"But why would he not see any other women?" Skyla asked.

"Because he likes you and wants you." Emily told her.

"And would wait for you if you asked him to," Kim smiled.

"But I would never ask him to do that," Skyla whispered.

"You don't have to ask him to do that," Emily told her as she laid her hand over Skyla's. "He's doing it anyway."

"But I…."

"Skye, Paul doesn't do anything he doesn't want to ok," Emily told her as the guys walked in. "Come on lets get some lunch," Emily told Skyla.

After lunch Emily set all the pies out and unwrapped them and saw there was a pie for each guy and it happened to be their favorite pie.

"So who told you the guys favorite pies?" Emily asked.

"Paul did last night," Skyla answered.

"Come on guys Skye made pies," Emily said and they ran over and grabbed the one that was their favorite and started eating. Jared offered some of his to Kim since he knew she liked cheesecake to.

"This is really good," Embry said as he shoved a forkful of pie in his mouth.

"Thanks," Skyla whispered as Paul walked over. Skyla noticed he hadn't started eating the apple pie yet.

"Skyla," Paul said and she looked over at him.

"You don't like it," she said.

"Oh I'm sure I'll love it Skyla, the rest of the guys seem to like the other pies," he told her and she looked around and saw they were all shoving pie in their mouths and smiled. "But I was wondering if you wanted any of the apple pie before I started eating it," he said. "Since it is your favorite to."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes Skyla, I'll get a plate for you," he told her and Skyla watched him as he walked over and grabbed a plate and cut a slice of pie and brought it over to her with a fork.

"Thanks," she said and he smiled and stood next to her and started eating the pie.

"This is really good Skyla," Paul told her.

"Thanks Paul," she said softly and took a bite of her pie.

When they finished eating the pie Paul took Skyla's plate and fork to the sink for her and then walked back over her. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked up at Paul.

"Everything ok?" Paul asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah," she told him. "I want to ask you something though."

"Oh well, you can ask me anything you want Skyla," he told her. "Do you want to step outside?"

"Yeah," she said and the two of them walked outside and stopped on the porch.

"So what's up?"

"Kim said you haven't seen any other girls since that day at the bookstore," she stated.

"Well that's true but I actually haven't been with anyone else since the day we put your bookshelf together."

"Why?" she asked. "I mean there have to be plenty of women interested in you."

"There are but that's not what I want anymore," he told her. "I mean I admit all I used to care about was the next woman I was going to sleep with because I never really have relationships just random hook ups." he told her and she nodded.

"That's what you want from me?" Skyla asked quietly.

"No Sklya I want more than just a one night hook up with you," he told her. "I'm going to show you I'm serious about wanting to date you," he said. "When you get ready to date." he added and she smiled slightly.

"Paul I can't ask you to wait for me to be ready to date," she told him. "I don't know when that will be."

"You didn't ask me to wait Skyla," he told her. "And I never do anything I don't want to." he said.

"Yeah I heard," she whispered and Paul smiled.

"But I do hope you'll give me a chance to get to know you better," he said, "I do plan on dropping by to see you some this week while you're working."

"Ok Paul," she smiled.

"Ok then," he said. "Do you need to go home before you come to my house with everyone else tonight?"

"Well what time is everyone meeting at your house?" she asked.

"Just in a few hours, around 6:00," he told her.

"Yeah I should go home for a little while," she told him.

"Ok well my house isn't to far from here just make a left once you leave here and its like two houses down," he told her. "Big one story blue house," he told her. "With a wrap around porch."

"You have a wrap around porch," she said.

"Yep."

"I like the houses with wrap around porches." she told him. "But I would have stuff everywhere though. Barbeque grills, patio furniture, swings, rocking chairs…" she sighed and Paul smiled.

"Never thought about a rocking chair," he admitted. "I might have to add one."

"So do you have a big house?"

"Well big for me but I'm hoping its not going to be just me forever you know," he said. "I want a wife and some kids some day."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Don't you?" he asked

"So I think I'll tell everyone I'm leaving and I'll see them tonight," she said quickly and Paul realized she was intentionally changing the subject.

"Skyla I…"

"Drop it Paul," she whispered. "Please."

"Fine," he agreed and the two of them walked inside.

"Skye!" Seth exclaimed. "The pie was really good."

"Thanks," Skyla said quietly. "But I need to head home for a little while."

"Already," Kim said.

"I'll be back later," she told her.

"You going to meet us at Paul's tonight then," Kim asked.

"Yeah." Skyla said. "But I should really go," she added.

"Ok we'll see you tonight." Kim said.

"See you tonight," Skyla said softly.

Please Review


	8. Random Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and is following this story.**

**Please Review.**

**Words in **_italics _**are flashbacks.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Skyla went home after leaving Sam's. She had a few hours before she had to be at Paul's house for the movie tonight. Paul. Skyla let out a sigh as she thought about him. He really was very sexy and not the jerk she first thought he was. She hadn't spent a lot of time with him but she found herself liking him, enjoying talking to him. If she wasn't careful she could find herself falling for him. She already liked him and already found herself wanting to go back and see him and looking forward to movie night at his house and she had only known him a few days. He obviously wanted to be more than just her friend she knew that, the fact that he was going to settle for just being her friend right now and move at her pace made her like him a lot more and said a lot about him as well. Most guys would have just walked away and she expected Paul to eventually but she hoped he proved her wrong. She hoped he stayed even when he found out what she did, what happened with her and Bryce.

* * *

_Skyla and Bryce were lying in bed together talking. They had been talking most of the night. Skyla had never met a guy she could just talk to, that she felt so comfortable with that all her secrets came tumbling out. There were times when the two of them stayed up all night just talking about everything and anything,_

"_So do you want kids someday?" Skyla asked Bryce._

"_With you I do," he said and Skyla smiled. "I've never even wanted to look into the future until I met you and now I can't wait to marry you and have a family with you and spend the rest of our lives together." he told her and she smiled._

"_I want that to," she said. "I love you."_

"_I love you to Skyla," he whispered and leaned over and kissed her lips._

* * *

Skyla found herself on her way to Paul's a little earlier than she expected. She just hoped he was home already. Maybe he needed help setting up for movie night, although she doubted it. They were ordering pizza so its not like he had to prepare any food or anything. Skyla let out a sigh as she parked outside a blue house with a wraparound porch. The house was definitely big for one person. It looked to have at least five bedrooms most likely and who knew what else Paul might have put in his house. She was interested to see the inside of it. Sklya got out of her car and walked towards the house and stepped onto the porch. She looked around and saw he had several sets of patio furniture. Skyla stepped to the door and knocked on it. She waited a few minutes and when no one answered she knocked again. She thought he must have still been at Sam's and was about to leave when the door opened and Paul stood in front of her with nothing but a towel wrapped dangerously low around his waist as he rubbed another towel over his wet hair. Skyla stared at him as she let her eyes travel over his toned chest and six pack abs. He must have just gotten out of the shower because not only was he wearing nothing but a towel but she could see drops of water running down his chest which just made him sexier. Skyla felt her heart pound in her chest as she looked at him. She finally looked back into his chocolate brown eyes that held a mischievous twinkle as he looked at her.

"Skyla, come in," he said and moved aside to let her walk in. Skyla walked inside and Paul shut the door behind her.

"Sorry I'm a little early but…."

"Its fine Skyla, come in and have a seat," he said as he led her into the living room and she saw a brown leather couch and matching recliners in the living room that faced a 59" flat screen TV. "You have a nice house," she said as she sat down.

"Thanks," he smiled. "Would you like to see the rest of it?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled. "After you get dressed."

"I'll be right back," he told her and turned and walked to his bedroom.

* * *

Skyla sat down on the couch and looked around. Close to the TV was a shelf full of books. Skyla looked around to the other wall and saw some pictures hung up. She stood up and walked over to look at them. One caught her attention. The frame was a simple wooden frame but there was also something very beautiful about the simplicity of the frame. The frame held a photo of a man and woman. Both of them were really attractive. The woman had long dark hair and tanned skin and her eyes held the same mischievous twinkle she just saw in Paul's. The man, well he looked like an older version of Paul, very attractive. Skyla was still looking at the photo when Paul walked in the room. He saw her looking at it and walked over and stood beside her.

"My parents," he said quietly and Skyla looked over at him.

"You look like your dad," she told him and he smiled slightly. "But you have eyes like your mom's." she added and he smiled and took the time to look at her. She was wearing skinny jeans that hugged her body perfectly and light blue shirt with a black jacket. She looked beautiful.

"Do you want to take your jacket off?" he asked.

"Sure," she said and went to slip it off but Paul was already there to help her off with it. He inhaled her scent as he stepped closer she smelled really good like vanilla, vanilla was his favorite scent.

"Thanks," she whispered and he smiled and walked over and put her jacket in his closet.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled and Paul took her hand in his and led her to the kitchen.

"The kitchen," he said and Skyla looked around. Paul let go of her hand as she walked over and ran her fingers along his wooden counter tops. He had lots of counter space and an island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I've always wanted a kitchen with an island," Skyla confessed and Paul smiled.

"Well if the rest of your cooking is as good as the pie you made earlier then you can use my kitchen any time," he told her and she smiled. "Come on," he said and led her into the next room which was the dining room. There was a huge table with lost of chairs in the middle of the room and a cabinet that held dishes against one wall. "Dining room nothing special." he said and led her out of the room and down a hallway.

"These are just bedrooms," he told her as he pointed to three doors. Showing her each bedroom. They were simply decorated with full sized beds and matching furniture.

"Who helped you decorate?" she asked curiously.

"Sue, Leah," he said and she smiled as he opened another door. "My bedroom." he told her and she looked inside and saw a huge beautiful wooden sleigh bed in the center of the room. The furniture matched the deep brown color of the sleigh bed frame perfectly.

"Its very nice." she whispered and Paul smiled and shut the door and stepped over and opened a door to a bathroom.

"This bathroom connects to my bedroom," he told her and she looked inside. The bathroom had a huge whirlpool tub and step in shower.

"You have a whirlpool bathtub,"

"Yeah it can be really relaxing after a long day at work," he told her and she nodded. "I also have a hot tub outside on the back porch."

"You're house is really nice Paul," she said.

"Thanks and there is one more room, the room we're watching the movie in." he told her and he led her to a room on the other side of the house, across from the kitchen. He opened the door and led her inside. There was a huge projection screen on the wall and along the walls were shelves of DVD's all the shelves were full. The floor had bean bag chairs scattered on it, a couch, a few recliners and a smaller couch as well. "I have a little of every kind of movie, something to make everyone happy." he added and she smiled.

"I like it," she said and he smiled as he led her back out of the room. "Do you need any help with anything before everyone gets here?"

"No, Jake and Embry are bringing drinks, we're ordering pizza so there isn't much to do." he told her. "I'm glad you came early," he added and she smiled.

"I was bored at home and thought I'd see if you needed help with anything but since you don't…"

"We can just hang out and get to know each other better. We have about an hour before everyone gets here."

"Alright," she agreed and Paul led her back to his living room and they sat down on the couch.

"Ok so I want to know everything about you…."

"Do I get to know everything about you?" she asked and Paul smirked and Skyla couldn't help but think how sexy it made him look, not that he needed any help looking sexy.

"Eventually yes," he answered. "So favorite color?"

"Blue," she answered. "You?"

"Silver," he smiled. "Siblings?" Paul asked.

"No," she answered.

"Me either," he sighed.

"Favorite ice cream topping?"

"Hot fudge," she answered and Paul smiled. "Yours?"

"I like caramel," he answered and she nodded. "Night owl or morning person."

"Oh I'm really grumpy in the morning, so night owl."

"Yeah I'm the same way," Paul smiled and Skyla tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up at him. "Your favorite Season?"

"I like spring, everything is blooming and you have pretty flowers and green trees and sunshine." she answered and Paul smiled.

"I prefer fall, I like the cooler weather." he answered. "Do you sing in the shower?" he asked and she smiled.

"No but I do sing in the car," she told him and he smiled. "What about you?"

"I don't sing at all," Paul told her and she nodded.

"Really, not even while you're driving or working around the house or just listening to the radio and your favorite song comes on?"

"No, I don't sing," he told her and she nodded.

"Ok.

"Ok so everyone will be getting here soon because they always show up early, so final question for today," he sighed. "Would you rather have lots of money or true love?" he asked and Skyla glanced at him.

"Well I would say true love because having lots of money doesn't make you happy unless you have someone to share it with and spend it on," she whispered.

"Skyla," Paul said softly and she looked up at him. "You ok?" he asked and she nodded and looked away. Paul placed his hand under her chin and she looked up at him. "And just so you know I agree with you." he told her and she smiled.

* * *

A few minutes later everyone showed up and they ordered pizza and went to the movie room to start the movie. Kim pulled Skyla aside as everyone else walked away.

"So you showed up early," Kim said.

"Kim don't read so much into it," Skyla smiled.

"But you like Paul," she stated.

"Yeah I like him," she admitted and Kim smiled. "He's actually a very nice guy." she added.

"And?" Kim said happily. "I know there's something else."

"He's very sexy," Skyla sighed. "But its not like I'm the only girl who thinks so," she told her.

"So," Kim said. "Skyla, you know Paul hasn't dated or seen any girl since that day at the bookstore. He likes you,"

"Kim its not fair to Paul to wait for me to be ready to date because I don't know when that will be."

"Skyla, Paul is ok with being just your friend right now," Kim explained. "And if he wants to wait for you to be ready to date him then no one can talk him out of it," she added. "he's very stubborn." she told her and Skyla smiled.

"I can tell," Skyla sighed.

"Well come on, lets go join everyone else," Kim said and they walked back to the movie room.

When they walked in the room all the guys were standing around and Paul was getting the movie ready to start so they could watch it. Jared walked over and slid an arm around Kim.

"There you two are," Jared smiled. "Hey Skye."

"Hey Jared." Skyla replied.

"Things still going ok at your house?"

"Yeah, things are great," Skyla smiled.

"Alright everyone, the movie's ready to go, find a seat," Paul told them and all of them took places around the room. Skyla found a beanbag chair and sat down in it. "Pizza's here," Paul said to Embry. "The money is on the kitchen counter will you go get it," Paul asked. "I don't need change," he added.

"No problem," Embry said and walked out of the room. When he left Paul walked over and took the bean bag chair by Skyla. Skyla turned when she heard someone sit by her. She smiled when she saw it was Paul.

"Hey," Paul smiled.

"Hey Paul," Skyla replied.

"You eat pizza right?" he asked and Skyla smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Paul I eat pizza," she told him.

"Good there's some of every kind of pizza. So there should be something you like."

"Alright Paul, but I'm not that picky."

"Good to know," Paul smiled. "I'm really glad you decided to join us tonight."

"I am to," she told him as Embry walked in carrying a stack of pizza boxes. He sat them down on a table on the back.

"Come on Skyla, go pick out what you want." Paul said and stood up. Skyla stood up and the two of them walked back to the table where all the pizza boxes were on. "Just pick out what you want," he told her. "There's sodas over in the refrigerator."

"Thanks," she said softly and after putting a couple of pieces of pizza on a plat, she grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and walked over and sat back down in the bean bag chair. Paul grabbed some pizza and soda and went back and sat in the chair by Skyla's.

"Is everyone ready to start the movie?" Paul asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah!" they all responded and Paul grabbed a remote and started the movie and everyone settled with their pizza and drinks to watch the movie.

* * *

When the movie was over everyone left the movie room and one by one they started to leave, a few of the guys had patrol tomorrow morning as well. Finally Kim and Jared were the only ones left. Skyla had disappeared.

"Did Skyla leave?" Paul asked.

"I don't think so Paul," Jared told him.

"She wouldn't leave without telling you Paul," Kim pointed out.

"I'm going to find her," Paul told them.

"Alright Paul, we're going to head out anyway, see you later." Jared told him.

"Alright bye you two." Paul said and he waited until the two of them left and then went to go find Skyla. Paul finally found her in the movie room cleaning up the pizza boxes and soda cans.

"Skyla," Paul said as he walked over to her.

"Oh hey Paul," she smiled.

"You don't have to clean up, you're a guest in my home," he told her.

"I don't mind Paul," she smiled.

"Well its not your job I would have cleaned it up once everyone is gone," he told her.

"Paul its not a big deal, I really don't mind," she told him and he smiled.

"Let me help," he told her and he started picking up the soda cans and putting them in the garbage bag she had. They were talking as they cleaned up, getting to know each other better.

"So how do you feel about wolves?" Paul asked her. "I like wolves."

"Well there isn't anything wrong with wolves. Some wolves are really beautiful." she told him and he smiled.

"So what color would be your favorite wolf, brown, black, chocolate, grey, silver…"

"Silver," Skyla said softly. "I've never even seen a silver wolf but for some reason I think that would be my favorite."

"Really?" Paul smiled.

"Yeah," she said.

"So what's your most embarrassing moment?" Paul asked her.

"Paul I…."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," he told her. "I'll tell you mine and then if you want you can tell me yours."

"Ok," she agreed.

"Well this was a few years ago," he began. " The guys and I had all went out to dinner one night. Jared and I were waiting outside for the rest of the guys to meet us. Jared had this bouncy ball thing and we were totally bored and being stupid and were seeing who could bounce it higher. Well Jared bounced it and it went really high and I thought I would show off for these pretty girls that were standing a few feet from us and catch it," he said and shook his head and leaned against the wall. "Well I caught it with my face and fell into the pavement and rolled into a car and set their car alarm off." he told her and looked over and saw Skyla smiling. "Jared was laughing at me, not to mention the group of girls I was trying to impress were laughing to, plus it had just rained so I was soaked as well." he said and Skyla covered her mouth with her hand as a giggle escaped. Paul glanced over at her and smiled, he loved the sound of the giggle that came out of her mouth. How sweet and happy it sounded. Even if she was laughing at him. "Not my best moment." he added.

"Oh wow Paul," Skyla said and shook her head.

"So do I get to hear yours?" he asked as he threw a plate in the bag she held.

"Yeah," she sighed. "In college, I was never much for the whole party scene," she told him. "Anyway my roommate convinced me to go to this party with her, she told me I needed to venture out and get out of my comfort zone," she told Paul. "So I ended up going to this party with her and drinking something that wasn't just lemonade," she told him and she saw Paul smile. "Anyway I have no idea what happened at this party or what I did. I do remember I woke up the next morning naked and couldn't find my clothes," she told him. "I had to run across campus to my dorm room wrapped in a sheet." she said. "Not my best moment," she sighed and looked over at him and saw him laughing slightly.

"I'm sure none of the guys were complaining Skyla." Paul told her and she looked over at him, that was exactly what Bryce had said to her when she told him.

"Maybe not but I didn't want to run across campus draped in a sheet," she sighed. "I never went to another party again."

"That must have sucked for you."

"Not really I've never been much of a party person." she told him.

"I'm not anymore, I used to be and I got in a lot of trouble a few years ago because of it."

"So you just stopped partying what happened?"

"I got arrested, first and last time," he told her and let out a sigh. "I'm not that guy anymore and while I'm not perfect…"

"No one is perfect Paul," she told him and he smiled.

"But I always screw up," he sighed.

"Everyone makes mistakes Paul," she told him. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

* * *

When they were done cleaning Paul led her out of the room and into the living room.

"Thanks for helping me clean up," he said.

"Not a problem Paul but I should really get going," she told him and he nodded.

"Let me get your jacket," he said and walked over and opened the closet and took her jacket out and walked over and helped her put it on.

"Thanks Paul," she whispered.

"I'll walk you out," he told her and he walked over and opened the door for her and followed her out. When they got to her car they stopped and Skyla leaned against it and looked up at him.

"I'm really glad you came over tonight," Paul told her.

"I am to," she said.

"So would you want to come over tomorrow?"

"What is going on tomorrow?" she asked.

"Nothing we just always hang out together on the weekends."

"Where are you hanging out tomorrow?"

"Here," he said. "Emily is coming over and she'll cook for everyone."

"She seems to enjoy taking care of you guys."

"Yeah she does," Paul sighed.

"Ok Paul I'll be here."

"Good," he smiled. "Just come over whenever you want, I'll be here all day."

"Ok Paul," she agreed and pushed herself off her car and turned to open the door but Paul opened it for her. "Thanks," she said surprised and got in the car, she put the key in and started it.

"Drive safely Skyla," he told her.

"I will," she promised. "Goodnight Paul."

"Good night Skyla," he replied and shut the door and watched her until she was safely out of his driveway. He turned around and walked back inside his house thinking that maybe things would workout for him and Skyla.

* * *

Please Review


	9. It's Not a Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and is following this story.**

**Please Review.**

**Words in **_italics _**are flashbacks.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

When Skyla left Paul walked back inside and replayed the day in his head as he turned all the lights off. Things seemed to be moving forward with them, things were moving really slow but at least they were moving forward. He couldn't believe she had showed up early to his house for the movie night and how much he enjoyed just talking with her. He hoped she felt the same way. He also loved the sound of her giggle, how sweet and innocent it sounded. He hoped he could get her to laugh more, that he could make her happy. She also agreed to come back over tomorrow and hang out with them, with him. He couldn't believe he was going to get to spend another day with her. He couldn't wait for tomorrow so he could see her again.

When Skyla got home that night she went and changed into her hello kitty pajamas and went to her bedroom. She walked over to her closet and put her jacket up and glanced up on the shelf and saw the letter Bryce had written to her she reached up and grabbed the letter and read what was written on the front of the envelope, "to Skyla, I'll love you forever, Love Bryce" Skyla shook her head and placed the letter back on the shelf and closed her closet door and turned the light off and went to bed.

* * *

_Skyla was rushing off to the hospital, Bryce had been hurt again. He was always getting hurt and she wished he would quit his job and do something safer but he loved his job, loved being a fireman and Skyla knew not to even ask him to quit. When she got there she met the fire chief in the lobby._

"_Skye," he said._

"_John, what happened?" Skyla asked._

"_The roof collapsed in one of the rooms, he was able to get out another way but the roof fell on his leg one of the other guys helped him out." he told her. "His leg is broken and he's bruised and really sore but he' s going to be fine."_

"_Thank you," Skyla whispered._

"_Right down the hall, 203," he told her._

"_Thank you John," she whispered and he smiled as she turned and walked away and a tear slid down her cheek._

_When she arrived at room 203 she took a deep breath trying to compose herself and opened the door and walked inside and over to the bed._

"_Bryce," she whispered as she looked at him, his leg was wrapped in a cast and she could see some bruises had formed on his arms._

"_Skye," he whispered._

"_John said the roof collapsed on you Bryce."_

"_It did Skye but you see I'm fine."_

"_Bryce you could have been trapped in there, I could have lost you," she told him as tears escaped down her cheeks._

"_Skye, baby, please don't cry," he pleaded. "You know I hate seeing you cry."_

"_Well I hate seeing you hurt Bryce," she told him and wiped her tears away but more fell down in their place._

"_Come sit by me," he said and patted the spot by him. Skyla sat on the bed and Bryce covered her hand with his._

"_Skye, accidents happen but you know I'm careful," he told her as Skyla flipped her hand over and laced her fingers with his. "You know I never want to leave you," he told her. "You're my wife and I love you so much, more than I can even describe." he said and squeezed her hand and Skyla smiled._

"_I love you to Bryce, so so much." she whispered and leaned over and touched her lips to his and then curled up next to him on the bed. "Please be careful," she whispered._

"_I will Skyla." he promised._

"_I don't want you to leave me."_

"_I'm not leaving you Skye," he promised. "We're going to growl old together and be together for the rest of our lives," he told her. "I love you."_

"_I love you to."_

* * *

Skyla woke up the next morning and ate breakfast and then went to get ready to go back to Paul's house before everyone else got there so she could talk to him some more. She quickly showered and put on some make up and fixed her hair and slipped into a pair of jeans and a light blue sweater. She looked at herself in the mirror before heading off to Paul's.

When Skyla parked her car in Paul's yard she saw another truck besides Paul's already here and wondered who it was. Skyla got out of the car and walked to Paul's door and knocked. Paul opened the door and smiled when he saw Skyla on the other side.

"Hey Skyla!" he said cheerfully."

"Hey, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, Emily and Sam are here," he told her. "Emily has started cooking."

"Oh does she need any help?"

"Why don't you come in and ask her," Paul said and he moved aside and she stepped inside and he shut the door behind her. "So you have a good night?"

"Yeah, it was ok," she answered. "I went home and went straight to bed."

"Yeah I went to bed right after you left also." he told her as they walked to the kitchen. Emily and Sam looked over when they walked.

"Hey Skye!" she said happily

"Hey Emily, hey Sam," Skyla said.

"Hey Skye," Sam replied.

"So you need help with anything?" Skyla asked her.

"Sure I can always use extra help," Emily told her.

"Paul and I will get out of the way so you ladies can cook," Sam told them. "Paul and I need to talk anyway."

"Alright," Emily said as Sam walked over and kissed her cheek. "be careful."

"We will," Sam assured her. "Paul."

"I'm coming," Paul sighed and glanced at Skyla and walked over to her. "You'll still be here when I get back?"

"Yes Paul," she told him and he smiled.

"Ok, we'll be back soon," he told them.

"Bye Paul," Emily said as he left with Sam.

* * *

"So you and Paul seem to be getting along better," Emily stated.

"Yeah we are. He's not at all like I thought he would be from the first few times I met him," Skyla admitted as Emily placed a bowl in front of her.

"Stir this up and then pour it in the pan over on the counter ok."

"No problem Emily," Skyla said and started doing what she asked.

"So you like him?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I like him," Skyla told her and Emily smiled.

"Good," she said.

"I'm actually enjoying getting to know him better," Skyla admitted as she poured the batter into a pan and took the bowl to the sink. "Anything else you want help with?"

"Everything is pretty much done," Emily told her.

"So what time is everyone else supposed to be here?" she asked.

"A couple of hours," Emily told her. "And Paul and Sam will be back before then."

"Oh," Skyla said.

* * *

Sam and Paul walked away from the house together.

"So what's going on Sam?" Paul asked.

"So things with you and Skye are going ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she seems to like me and we're friends right now," Paul told him. "She may never want more than friends from me though," Paul told him. "Whatever happened to her must have really hurt and I wish I knew what happened to make her not want to date again."

"She'll tell you when she's ready Paul," Sam told him. "You're going to have to be patient."

"I'm really trying," he told him. "patience isn't easy for me you know."

"I know Paul but you're doing a good job though, with keeping your temper under control around her to."

"She makes it easy, she has a calming effect on me," he said and Sam nodded.

"Ok," Sam said. "Just be careful ok."

"I am Sam,"

"Ok I just want to make sure you're not holding any anger in."

"I'm not Sam, I'm actually ok, more ok than I've been in a while."

"Good," Sam said relieved. "Now lets get back to your house because I know Skye came over early to see you not me or Emily."

"Maybe but she seems to like everyone," Paul told him as they turned around and started walking back.

* * *

"Yeah Paul and Sam are probably already on their way back now," Emily told her. "Sam just needed to talk over some things with Paul, nothing for you to worry about." she added and Skyla nodded. "You did come over to see Paul before everyone else got here right?"

"Yeah," Skyla admitted and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I came over so I could see Paul. I have no idea why I always want to be around him," she said. "Its like something is pulling me towards him and I don't want to date right now no matter how perfect Paul seems for me."

"So you think Paul is perfect for you?" Emily asked smiling.

"Yeah," she admitted. "Paul is exactly what I would want if I was going to date and I can only hope when I can move on that he still wants me."

"I think he will Skye," Emily said kindly. "I think Paul will wait for you as long as you need him to."

"That's what Kim says but I'm not going to ask him to do that not if he meets someone he likes and wants to move on."

"Skye, you don't have to ask him to do that, he is doing that already," Emily told her.

A few minutes later Paul and Sam walked back into the house and found Skyla and Emily in the kitchen talking.

"Back already?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Sam said and walked over and slid his arms around her.

"So can I steal Skyla away or do you need her help?" Paul asked.

"Everything is basically done Paul," Emily said. "You and Skye go on."

"Thanks Emily," Paul smiled. "Skyla, you want to come outside with me?"

"Alright," she agreed and walked over to Paul and the two of them walked away and he led her outside.

"So we're friends right?" Paul asked as he led her around his wraparound porch.

"Yeah Paul we're friends," Skyla said as they walked around the porch. As they walked around the corner Skyla saw the hot tub and continued walking past it.

"And its ok for friends to go to the movies together right?" he asked.

"Yeah Paul," she smiled as they continued to walk around the porch. Skyla stopped walking when they got to the other side and she saw a porch swing hanging up and walked over sat on it. Paul followed her and sat beside her.

"So would you go see a movie with me?" he asked.

"Paul I…."

"Its not a date Skyla," he told her. "Because I won't ask you again I meant that. I meant it when I said you'll have to ask me when you get ready."

"So if its not a date then you won't be paying for anything for me right?"

"Skyla I….That's not fair you know I had intended on paying for it."

"But its not a date so you aren't required to pay for anything for me."

"Fine Skyla," he sighed. "You can pay for everything yourself."

"Alright," she said. "I'll go to a movie with you."

"Great!" he said happily. "It will be nice to have time away from La Push with you."

"When did you want to go?"

"Tonight," he said hopefully.

"Ok tonight is fine with me." he said. "We can leave straight from here if you want or I can pick you up at your house later."

"Well I think you should pick me up at my house so I can drop my car off at home."

"Ok," he agreed. "So is there a movie you want to see?" he asked.

"No Paul," she answered. "Why don't you pick this time."

"Ok," he agreed. "So you still ok with me dropping by to see you at work?"

"Yeah Paul I don't mind."

"Good, I don't have to work tomorrow," he told her. "I'll stop by and bring you and Kim lunch."

"Alright Paul," she smiled. "That's really nice of you."

"Well I'm not normally nice," he told her.

"I don't believe that," she smiled. "You couldn't have such great friends if you were as horrible as you think you are."

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"Paul," she said and laid her hand over his and felt how hot his skin was. "Why is your skin so hot?" she asked as she pulled her hand away.

"I have a higher body temperature than most people," he told her. "There isn't anything wrong with me, I'm perfectly fine and healthy I promise."

"Ok," she said slowly. "But you're just really hot," she said and he smirked. "Your skin is really hot," she added and he nodded.

"Does it bother you?" he asked worried.

"No Paul," she answered. "Why would it bother me?"

"Well you jerked your hand away so fast I thought maybe it did."

"No Paul I was just surprised I guess," she told him and reached back over and laid her hand over his. "But it definitely doesn't bother me."

"Good," he said and glanced away. "So have you had a lot of boyfriends?" he asked.

"Not really," she answered and looked over at him. "I dated guys but I was never really serious with any guy until Bryce. He was my first serious boyfriend." she told him. "The first and only guy I've ever been with."

"Really?" Paul asked surprised.

"Yeah," she said embarrassed. "I can't believe I told you that."

"No need to be embarrassed Skyla," Paul told her. "How many boyfriends you've had or guys you've been with doesn't matter to me."

"What about you Paul?"

"I've dated a lot and been with a lot of girls none of them were serious except one."

"Who was she?" Skyla asked.

"She doesn't live here anymore," Paul told her. "As soon as she was able to get away from here she left and hasn't looked back."

"You loved her?" Skyla asked.

"Yeah I did," he sighed. "She couldn't have loved me if she left so easily."

"Who was she?"

"Rachel Black," he told her. "She's Jake's sister." he added. "She left a few years ago and hasn't came back since."

"I'm sorry Paul," Skyla said softly and gave his hand a squeeze as she slid closer to him. "I'm sure there's someone out there way better for you than her."

"Yeah me to," Paul said and she smiled.

"Have I told you how pretty you look today?" Paul asked and Skyla smiled and shook her head.

"I don't think you have."

"Well you look very pretty," he told her and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"But I always think you look pretty," he confessed.

"Paul I…"

"It's true Skyla."

"Well thank you Paul."

"Come on," he said and stood up and then took her hand and pulled her up as well.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Nowhere," he said. "Just around the house."

"I really like your house, inside and out Paul," she told him. "Its really beautiful."

"Thank you," he said quietly and they fell silent as they walked hand in hand around his house. "Skyla, you know if you ever want to talk about Bryce, whatever happened with you two, I'll listen."

"You would listen to me talk about another guy?" she asked shocked.

"That's what friends are for," he said and Skyla smiled.

"You just keep on surprising me Paul," she admitted and he smiled.

"I'm going to hope that's a good thing."

"It is," she assured him.

* * *

When Paul and Skyla walked to the other side of his house they saw Jared and Kim walking in the yard followed by the rest of the guys

"Hey Skye," Kim smiled.

"Hey Kim," Skyla smiled. "Hey Jared."

"Hey," Jared smiled. "What have you two been up to?"

"Nothing," Paul answered.

"Just talking," Skyla added as the rest of the guys walked into Paul's yard and everyone started talking.

"Hey Skye," someone said and Skyla turned around and saw one of the guys, she thought it was Jacob.

"Jake?" she said.

"Yeah that's right?" he smiled. "So you like it here so far?"

"Yeah I do," she answered. "Its actually really nice here."

"Good," he smiled. "So you seem to be spending a lot of time with Paul."

"Yeah." she said slowly. "But we're just friends."

"He likes you," Jacob told her and she smiled.

"I know Jake," she sighed. "But he knows and says he understands I can't be more than friends right now," she told him. "He says he's ok with that."

"Then he is," Jacob assured her. "Paul wouldn't lie to you."

"Oh he wouldn't?" she asked.

"No he knows lying would only piss you off," Jacob smiled and she nodded.

"Yeah it would." she sighed. "So what about you Jake? No girlfriend?"

"Nope, no girlfriend," he said. "There's a girl I like but she doesn't feel the same way, she has a boyfriend that is so wrong for her," he told her. "She says I'm her best friend."

"Maybe she'll come around," Skyla said.

"I doubt it," Jacob sighed.

"Then there is someone better for you somewhere."

"I hope so," Jacob sighed and Skyla smiled.

* * *

A couple hours later Paul was walking Skyla to her car so she could go to her house.

"So I'll be by in an hour to get you ok," Paul said and she smiled and nodded.

"Ok Paul, see you in an hour," she said and he smiled.

"Drive safely," Paul said softly.

"I will Paul," she said as he opened her car door for her. "See you soon."

"See you soon Skyla." he said and he closed the door after she got in and watched her drive away before going back inside.

When he walked back inside everyone looked over at him.

"Things are good between you two," Embry said.

"Yes I'm picking her up in an hour to go to a movie," Paul told them.

"You have a date!" Kim said happily.

"No Kim its not a date," Paul sighed. "Just two friends going to the movies together." he added. "She may never want to date and I really wish I knew why?" he added and sat on the couch.

"She'll tell you when she's ready Paul," Emily told him as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"I know Em," he sighed. "I'm going to go change before I go pick Skyla up." he told them. "You guys stay as long as you want just lock up before you leave," he told them and stood up and went to clean up and change before picking Skyla up.

Paul took a shower and changed into jeans and light blue button down shirt. He took a deep breath to calm down.

"Its not a date," he said to himself and he walked out of his room and made his way to the living room to tell everyone he was leaving. When he walked in the living room all the guys turned to look at him.

"You look nice Paul," Emily said.

"I thought it wasn't a date," Quil teased.

"Its not," Paul growled.

"You sure are dressed up to be taking a friend to the movies," Embry said.

"Leave him alone you two," Emily told them. "Have fun Paul and me and Sam lock up after we get everyone out of here."

"Thanks Emily," he said and walked out the door to go pick Skyla up.

* * *

When Skyla got home after leaving Paul's she took another shower and straightened her naturally wavy hair and put on some make-up. She dressed in a pair of skinny jeans paired with a silver shirt and black leather jacket and a pair of boots. She checked her reflection in the mirror.

"Its not a date," she told herself. "No reason to be nervous." she added and took a deep breath and grabbed her purse from her room and walked into the living room just as there was a knock on the door.

"Paul," she said and walked over and opened the door. When she opened the door she saw Paul on the other side looking really sexy in a pair of blue jeans and button down blue shirt and he heart started to race.

"Hey Paul," she whispered and Paul smiled and let his eyes travel over her body. She got more beautiful every time he saw her. She had straightened her normally wavy hair and her jeans hugged her curves perfectly. He didn't think she could ever not be beautiful.

"Hey Skyla," he finally said. "You look beautiful," he said and she smiled.

"Thanks Paul, you look nice to."

"Thanks," he smiled. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ready," she said and she walked out and closed the door behind her and Paul led her to his truck and opened the door for her and Skyla climbed in and Paul shut the door behind her and walked around and slid behind the wheel.

"Well lets get to that movie," he said and backed out of her driveway and headed to the movie theater.

Please Review


	10. The Movie

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and who is following this story**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Please review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

_"Hey Skyla," he finally said. "You look beautiful," he said and she smiled._

_"Thanks Paul, you look nice to."_

_"Thanks," he smiled. "You ready?" he asked._

_"Yeah I'm ready," she said and she walked out and closed the door behind her and Paul led her to his truck and opened the door for her and Skyla climbed in and Paul shut the door behind her and walked around and slid behind the wheel._

_"Well lets get to that movie," he said and backed out of her driveway and headed to the movie theater._

* * *

"So are you going to make me watch one of those sappy chick flick movies?" Paul asked and Skyla looked over at him and saw he was smiling as he asked her.

"Well that depends."

"On what?"

"Would you watch one if I asked?' she asked curiously.

"Yeah I would," he admitted and she smiled.

"Good to know," she smiled and turned and looked out the window.

Not much later Paul parked his truck outside the movie theater. Paul got out of the truck and walked around and opened the door for her. Skyla got out and Paul shut the door and took her hand in his.

"Lets go," he said and Skyla smiled up at him and walked with him towards the theater to buy tickets. "So decided on a movie?" Paul asked her and she shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," she sighed as she approached the ticket booth and after looking over the movies that were showing decided on the romantic comedy that was playing. They each bought a ticket and went inside.

"I'm getting popcorn," Paul told her.

"Really?" she asked surprised. "You just ate."

"Well I'm always hungry," Paul told her and Skyla shook her head. "and you can't watch a movie without popcorn."

"I like sour patch kids when I watch movies usually," she sighed.

"I'll be right back," he said and walked over to the counter. Skyla watched as he walked up to the counter, she noticed all the girls eyes were on him as he walked by. Skyla shook her head as he stopped at the counter and ordered his popcorn. She watched as the girl handed him popcorn and two drinks and Paul somehow managed to carry it all as he made his way over to her. Skyla also watched as a girl stepped in front of him and started talking to him and Paul actually stopped to talk to her. The girl was really pretty with long brown hair, she was really tall as well, the kind of girl that made other girls jealous because they didn't look like her. Skyla couldn't believe he actually stopped to talk to that girl when he was here with her and she found herself moving closer to hear what they were saying.

* * *

Paul walked away from Skyla to get some popcorn and drinks for the movie for him and Skyla. As he was walking back to Skyla a girl stepped in front of him.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hi," Paul replied as he took a second to look at her. She was pretty with long brown hair, long legs and nice curves but she was nothing compared to Skyla. Skyla was beautiful and this girl was just…not Skyla, her eyes were blue but didn't sparkle she had a nice smile but Skyla's smile was perfect.

"Are you here alone?" the girl asked.

"No," Paul answered and the girl smiled.

"I could join you if you want," the girl flirted as she smiled up at him and laid her hand on his arm. She ran her fingers up and down his arm. "What do you think?"

Skyla watched as the girl flirted with Paul and laid her hand on his arm. Then she saw the girl running her fingers up and down his arm. Skyla made her way over to Paul, he was supposed to be here with her, not flirting with some random girl. When she got closer to Paul she could hear what the girl was saying.

"You want to join me and you can bring your friend along if you're not here alone," the girl said as she continued to run her fingers over Paul's arm.

"I don't think my friend would go for that," Paul told her.

"You don't?" the girl asked.

"No I don't but they're right behind you, if you want you can ask them," Paul said innocently and the girl turned around and saw Skyla standing behind her and her eyes widened.

"You're with him," the girl said meekly.

"Yes I'm with him," Skyla snapped and Paul's eyebrows shot up at her tone. "Maybe before you flirt and shamelessly throw yourself at some guy you should make sure he's available." Sklya told her and the girl nodded and quickly ran off.

"Skyla," Paul said and she turned around.

"And you," Skyla exclaimed pointing her finger at him and he jumped back. "You just let her flirt with you when you knew I was waiting for you."

"Skyla I was making my way back to you," Paul told her.

"Paul if you would rather flirt with some girl than be on this date with me…."

"Its not a date Skyla," he smirked and her mouth dropped open.

"I can't….how dare….Paul I…." she stuttered. "How dare you use the fact this isn't a date to…"

"Skyla I never even considered going anywhere with that girl," he assured her. "No need to be jealous." he smiled.

"I am not jealous," she argued and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you say so," he shrugged. "But I got you something to drink," he told her. "If I give it to you you're not going to throw it on me are you?"

"No Paul," she smiled and shook her head and took the cup he held out to her. "Thanks."

"And there is something else…" he trailed off. "Will you hold this?" he asked and handed her the popcorn which she took from him and watched as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a box of candy. "I got you this," he said and held out the box to her.

"Sour patch kids," she said and he nodded as he took the popcorn back and handed her the candy. "Thanks," she said softly. She couldn't believe he actually bought her favorite candy when all she did was mention it to him.

"Now if you aren't too pissed off at me can we go watch the movie."

"I'm not mad at you Paul," she told him.

"If you say so."

"I say so," she told him and walked away towards the room that was showing the movie and Paul smiled before following her.

* * *

Paul and Skyla found seats and got settled to watch the movie.

"You want some popcorn?" Paul asked as he held the bag out to her.

"I'm good Paul," she told him, "I have my sour patch kids."

"Ok," he said and grabbed a handful of popcorn and ate it. A few minutes later the lights dimmed and the movie started.

Skyla munched on the candy Paul bought for her as the movie started. She rested her arm on the arm rest that was between them and leaned back in the chair as she watched the movie. Paul glanced over at Skyla and saw she was focused on the movie she hadn't even looked his way once. Paul let out a sigh and placed his arm casually on the arm rest beside Skyla's. Paul looked over at her and noticed Skyla still didn't look over at him or even acknowledge what he was doing and he let out a sigh and looked away before he saw Skyla's lips turn up in a smile.

Skyla was trying really hard to focus on the movie and not just glance over and stare at Paul. She knew he wasn't watching the movie, She could feel his gaze on her and he wasn't even trying to hide the fact he was watching her. She felt him place his arm next to hers on the armrest and her lips turned up in a smile but she still didn't turn to look at him until she felt him rest his hand on top of hers. She glanced over at him as she felt her heart start to beat faster as he continued to run his fingers over her hand. She had no intention of turning her hand over, like she knew he wanted her to but her hand obviously had a mind of its own and flipped over and then her fingers laced with Paul's. She felt Paul tighten his hold on her hand and she looked over and her gaze met his and she smiled slightly before she turned back to the movie. When the movie was over Paul kept Skyla's hand in his as he led her out of the movie theater and to his truck, where he opened the door while she got in and then closed it behind her before walking around and getting behind the wheel and starting the truck so he could drive her home.

When Paul pulled his truck in Skyla's driveway, he turned it off and looked over at her.

"I'll walk you to the door," he told her.

"Ok," she agreed and opened the door and got out of the truck and the two of them walked to her front door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow around twelve," Paul told her. "I'll bring you and Kim lunch to the bookstore."

"Ok Paul," she smiled.

"Have a good night Skyla."

"You to Paul," she smiled and she unlocked the door. "Do you want to come in for a few minutes?"

"Sure," he smiled and Skyla opened the door and the two of them walked inside.

Skyla turned on the lights when she walked inside and Paul shut the door behind them.

"You can sit down if you want," Skyla told him and Paul walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Are you going to sit with me?" he asked and Skyla rolled her eyes and smiled as she walked over and sat on the couch with him.

"So is there a chance you'll go to another movie with me?" he asked.

"Maybe," Skyla smiled.

"Maybe dinner," he said hopefully.

"Possibly," she said.

"Well at least it isn't a no," he sighed.

"Not a no," she told him.

"But not a yes either," he replied and Skyla smiled and glanced over at him.

"It could be a yes," she told him. "You never know." She added and Paul smiled.

"I guess not," he sighed. "I should go so you can get ready for work tomorrow."

"Alright." she sighed.

"I'll be by around twelve with lunch for you and Kim."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Not a problem," he told her. "See you tomorrow," he said as he stood up from the couch. Skyla stood up and walked with him to the door.

"Be careful," she told him.

"I will Skyla," he said and opened the door and stepped outside. He turned around and looked at her. "I don't guess I could get your number so I can call you sometime," he said hopefully.

"Hand me your phone and I'll put my number in for you," Skyla told him and he handed her his phone after he pulled it out of his pocket and watched as Skyla put her number in it and then she handed it back to him. Paul scrolled through the numbers and saw Skyla's name and smiled as he hit the call button and Skyla heard her phone ringing and walked across the room and picked it up.

"That's my number," he told her and she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Skyla said and Paul walked to his truck and Skyla shut the door behind him and smiled. She couldn't wait to see Paul tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Skyla dressed in skinny jeans and a light blue sweater. She left her hair down and put on some light make-up and then headed to the bookstore. When she got there Kim was already there. Kim looked up as she walked behind the counter and stored her purse under the counter.

"You look nice today," Kim said smiling.

"Thanks," Skyla said softly. "Paul is stopping by for lunch." She told her and Kim smiled.

"Oh Paul's stopping by." she teased.

"Kim," Skyla said. "He's just bringing us lunch."

"Us as in me to?" she asked.

"Yeah I told him if he was bringing me lunch he had to bring you something to."

"Well I can't wait to see Shane's face when Paul stops by," Kim told her.

"Stop Kim, Paul and I are only friends."

"But you're starting to really like him," she stated.

"Yeah," she smiled. "He's a really great guy," she told her as the first customer walked in and Kim and Skyla went to work.

A few hours later Shane came out of his office to where Kim and Skyla were working.

"How's everything going?" he asked them, his gaze focusing on Skyla. She felt his eyes on her body.

"Really good Shane," Kim answered and Shane looked over at her and smiled and then turned his gaze back to Skyla.

"Its twelve so if you want to go to lunch Kim you can," Shane told her. "And then when you get back Skyla can go."

"Oh but I…."

"Go to lunch Kim," Shane ordered and Kim looked over at Skyla.

"Ok," Kim said and grabbed her bag and walked out of the store.

"Skyla," Shane said.

"Its Skye," she corrected him. "I don't really like to be called Skyla."

"Ok Skye," he said and stepped closer to her. "You have a boyfriend?"

"No," she told him.

"Well then I'd like to take you out sometime," he said as he brushed her hair away from her face. "You're very beautiful," he told her and he rested his hands on her hips and bent down to kiss her lips just as Paul rushed in…

* * *

Kim walked out of the store just as Paul was getting out of his truck. Kim saw he had two bags.

"Paul," she said relieved and ran over to him.

"Kim what is it?" he asked worried.

"Shane ordered me to go to lunch without Skye," Kim said. "I think he wanted to be alone with her."

"What!" Paul exclaimed.

"Get in there and make sure she's ok," Kim told him.

"Ok, here's your lunch," he said and handed her a bag.

"Thanks," Kim said as Paul ran in just in time to see Shane with his hands on Skyla and him trying to kiss her and he let out an angry growl.

"Shane," she said and jerked away. "What are you doing?"

"Don't pretend you're not attracted to me," he said.

"I'm not pretending," she told him and pushed his hands off of her. "I'm not attracted to you."

"I've seen you looking at me."

"When I was talking to you," she pointed out. "You're my boss Shane."

"So," he said as he grabbed her hips again.

"Don't touch me," she said and pushed his hands off of her.

"Skyla…"

"Its Skye," she said as he grabbed her hips. "I don't like to be called Skyla."

"I think she told you not to touch her," Paul growled and Skyla and Shane looked and saw Paul standing in front of the door holding a bag.

"Paul," she said relieved.

"Skyla are you ok?" Paul asked as he walked to the counter. He sat the bag on the counter and Skyla turned to look at him. "Skyla?"

"I'm fine Paul," she assured him. "Really glad you're here," she added and he smiled slightly.

"Who is this guy?" Shane asked looking at Paul.

"This is Paul, he's a friend."

"Oh," Shane said.

"Skyla I brought lunch for you like I told you I would, I saw Kim outside and gave lunch to her."

"Oh thanks Paul," Skyla said.

"No problem Skyla," he smiled.

"I thought you didn't like to be called Skyla," Shane said.

"Well I don't like to be called Skyla," she told him and Shane smiled over at Paul's shocked expression. "But Paul is the only person allowed to call me Skyla," she added and Paul smiled.

"Is this guy your boyfriend?" Shane asked. "You told me you didn't have a boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend and its really none of your business," Skyla told him. "Thank you for bringing me lunch."

"I told you I didn't mind," he told her. "Plus I wanted to talk to you about going to another movie, I had fun last night." he added. "And I wanted to see if you could help me find a book."

"I'll be in my office," Shane said and turned around and walked away. When he was gone Skyla looked over at Paul.

"You have perfect timing," she told him.

"Well I'm glad I showed up when I did but I will tell you I hate that he had his hands on you Skyla."

"Paul I…"

"I know we're just friends but I just wanted you to know how I felt."

"Well I didn't like his hands on me either," she told him. "Plus did you have to make sure he knew we were together at the movies yesterday?" she asked and Paul shrugged and smiled innocently.

"You want your lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said and he grabbed one of the cartons out of the bag and opened it and saw chicken fingers and mashed potatoes. "Looks good," she told him. "So did you really need a book?"

"No I was just trying to get rid of your boss," Paul told her. "I don't trust that guy especially after what I've just seen and I know it won't do any good to ask you to quit working here so please be careful and if he tries anything like this again just call me and I'll be here."

"Paul I'll be fine," she assured him.

"Ok, if you say so," he sighed and started eating. "So can two friends have dinner together tonight?" he asked.

"I suppose so," she smiled.

"So would you like to come over to my house for dinner after work?" Paul asked her.

"You're going to cook?" she asked surprised.

"I can cook," he told her and she raised her eyebrows and stared at him. "Some stuff," he added.

"Oh you can," she said skeptically.

"Yes and if you come over after work I'll prove it," he told her.

"Ok I'll be there by 6:00," she told him.

"Great!" he said happily. "I will wow you with my culinary expertise," he told her and Skyla giggled.

"So you have culinary expertise?" she teased.

"You'll see tonight," he told her.

"Ok, I'm looking forward to it," she smiled.

"Me to Skyla," Paul told her. "I'll get out of your way so you can work."

"Thanks for lunch Paul."

"No problem Skyla," he said and reached over and brushed her hair away from her face and Skyla felt her heart start pounding in her chest, Paul smiled when he heard her heart start to race. "Be careful ok."

"Ok Paul," she whispered.

"I'll see you later," he told her and grabbed his empty carton. "Call me of you need me Skyla," he added.

"I will Paul," she told him and he smiled and walked out of the bookstore.


	11. Dinner at Paul's

**Sorry about the long wait but i was having problems with my internet.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and who is following this story**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Please review**

* * *

**CHAPTER11**

_"So would you like to come over to my house for dinner after work?" Paul asked her._

_"You're going to cook?" she asked surprised._

_"I can cook," he told her and she raised her eyebrows and stared at him. "Some stuff," he added._

_"Oh you can," she said skeptically._

_"Yes and if you come over after work I'll prove it," he told her._

_"Ok I'll be there by 6:00," she told him._

_"Great!" he said happily. "I will wow you with my culinary expertise," he told her and Skyla giggled._

_"So you have culinary expertise?" she teased._

_"You'll see tonight," he told her._

_"Ok, I'm looking forward to it," she smiled._

_"Me to Skyla," Paul told her. "I'll get out of your way so you can work."_

_"Thanks for lunch Paul."_

_"No problem Skyla," he said and reached over and brushed her hair away from her face and Skyla felt her heart start pounding in her chest, Paul smiled when he heard her heart start to race. "Be careful ok."_

_"Ok Paul," she whispered._

_"I'll see you later," he told her and grabbed his empty carton. "Call me of you need me Skyla," he added._

_"I will Paul," she told him and he smiled and walked out of the bookstore._

* * *

When Paul was gone Kim came back in carrying her lunch.

"Are you ok?" Kim asked worried.

"I'm ok Kim, Paul has really good timing." she told her. "I'm glad he showed up when he did," Skyla admitted.

"I am to," Kim told her.

"He wants to have dinner after work tonight," Skyla told her and Kim smiled.

"You said yes," she said hopefully.

"Yes I did," Skyla sighed. "he wants to have dinner at his house."

"So you're going to have dinner at his house tonight."

"Kim its nothing more than two friends having dinner together," she told her. "And that's it."

"If you say so," Kim shrugged.

"I say so Kim," Skyla told her. "Paul and I are only friends," she said. "He's an attractive guy, I can't lie about that or say he's not," she added and Kim smiled. "But that doesn't mean anything."

"If you say so," Kim shrugged.

"I say so Kim," Skyla smiled.

* * *

After work Skyla got in her car and drove to Paul's house. She was a little nervous about her dinner with Paul. He was cooking for her, Bryce was the only other guy that had ever cooked for her and it actually went surprisingly well.

_Skyla made her way to Bryce's apartment. He had told her he was cooking dinner for their date tonight. She thought it was kind of sweet he wanted to make dinner for her, not many guys would do that, or not any she had ever met anyway. Skyla stopped in front of his door and knocked. Bryce opened it a few seconds later._

"_Skye," he smiled. "I told you not to knock." He added and took her hand and pulled her inside, shutting the door behind her before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. He pulled away and looked at her. Her long blonde hair hung in waves She was dressed in a simple black dress that stopped above her knee and hugged her curves perfectly._

"_You look beautiful," he whispered and kissed her lips._

"_Thanks," she replied. "Dinner smells good," she told him._

"_Thanks," he said. "I made shrimp kabobs."_

"_Sounds good to me," she smiled and he took her hand in his and led her to the dining room. When she walked in she let out a gasp. The table was covered with a white table cloth, there was a vase with a red rose bouquet in the middle as well as a lit candle. Plates were already on the table covered and beside the plates were glasses and a bottle of wine._

"_Wow!" she whispered. "It looks amazing."_

"_Thanks," he said and leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you."_

"_I love you to," Skyla said and Bryce smiled before taking her hand and leading her over to the table .He pulled her chair out for her and she sat down and Bryce walked and sat in the chair across from her. He took the cover off their plates._

"_It looks really good," Skyla told him._

"_I hope it tastes good to," Bryce said. "I don't really cook much," he admitted._

"_Don't worry so much," Skyla told him and she picked up her fork and took a bite. "Its really good," she said and Bryce smiled and let out a sigh of relief._

"_Good," he sighed._

* * *

Skyla parked her car at Paul's house and got out. She shut the door and took a deep breath, to try and settle her nerves about dinner. She had no idea why she was nervous though.

"Its just dinner," she said to herself as she walked to the door. Skyla took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Paul opened it a few seconds later and smiled when he saw her standing there.

"Skyla," he smiled.

"Hey Paul," she replied.

"Come on in," he told her and moved aside to let her come inside. Paul shut the door and turned to look at her. "So did your boss bother you anymore after I left."

"No Paul, I think you scared him off," she told him and he smiled.

"Good," Paul said. "Skyla let me know if he bothers you anymore."

"Paul I'll be ok," she told him.

"If you say so," he sighed. "Did I tell you that you look pretty?"

"I don't think so," she smiled.

"Well you look pretty," Paul told her. "And dinner is almost ready."

"Well it smells wonderful," she told him as he led her through the living room. Skyla laid her purse on the couch and went to take her jacket off but she felt Paul behind her sliding it off of her and he took it and laid it on the back of the couch.

"Thanks."

"Come on," he said and took her hand in his and led her to the kitchen.

"You can just sit down if you want while I finish up," he told her and Skyla took a seat at the table and watched as Paul moved around the kitchen.

"Do you need me to do anything?" she asked.

"No Skyla, just stay where you are."

"Ok," she said. "So what did you do after you brought us lunch?"

"Well went grocery shopping, did some things around the house," he told her. "Fixed some things that needed to be repaired."

"Busy day then," Skyla said and Paul smiled over at her.

"Guess so." He said. "Dinner's ready."

"What did you make?'

"Sauteed Lemon garlic chicken with rice and broccoli."

"Well it sounds good," she said and stood up and walked over to the counter where Paul was standing.

"Lets hope it tastes good." He said as he handed her a plate and he let her fix her plate first and go sit down. When she was done he fixed his plate and brought it to the table and then he fixed them something to drink. He sat hers down by her plate.

"Thank you," she said and he smiled as he sat across from her at the small table that was in the kitchen. Skyla cut piece of her chicken and tasted it.

"Its really good Paul," she told him and he smiled and took a bite of his chicken.

"I was surprised when you said you were going to make me dinner."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well not many guys do cook for women?"

"So has there been another guy that cooked for you?"

"Yes my ex Bryce, he made dinner for me one night at his apartment," she told him. "But we were dating at the time." She added. "So I've never had a guy who was just a friend make me dinner."

"Glad I could be the first then," Paul said and she smiled.

"Me to." she said.

After eating Skyla helped Paul clean up the kitchen.

"Thanks for helping me clean up," Paul said. "You didn't have to."

"I don't mind Paul," she told him as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel before folding it and laying it on the counter before looking up at him. Paul reached over and brushed her hair away from her face and Skyla felt her heart start to race just from that simple touch.

"I like you Skyla," he told her, "A lot."

"I like you to Paul," she admitted. "More than I ever thought I would when I first met you."

"So I like you and you like me," he said as he took her hands in his. "Why won't you go out with me since we both feel the same way?" he asked.

"Paul," she said as she shook her head and tried to pull her hands out of his but he laced his fingers with hers.

"Am I not good enough for you or is there something wrong with me?" he asked sadly and Skyla looked up at him. There was definitely nothing wrong with him, he was the most attractive guy she met in a long time and one of the most amazing guys as well. He really was a great great guy and she hated how much she was hurting him by not going out with him like he wanted but right now she just wasn't ready. "Skyla…"

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you Paul, I mean you have a bad temper and are a little hot headed, but there is nothing wrong with you, that's not the reason I won't go out with you." she assured him

"Then what is?" he asked.

"Have you ever thought that maybe its me who isn't good enough for you?" she asked softly and Paul looked down at her shocked his eyes meeting hers and seeing she was definitely serious. Skyla tried to pull her hands out of his grasp and this time he let her and he watched her walk away into the other room.

Paul couldn't believe what she said, how could she possibly think she wasn't good enough for him. What would make her think that? What could possibly have happened to her to make her think she wasn't good enough for him. He followed her into the living room and saw she was standing by the couch. Paul walked over and stood behind her, Skyla knew the second Paul walked in the room it was like she could feel him. Like her body was tuned into his somehow.

"Skyla," Paul said and she turned around and looked up at him. His eyes met hers and he saw a sadness hidden in them, something she tried to hide from everyone else.

"Skyla," he said. "How can you possibly think you're not good enough for me?" he asked.

"Paul I just do," she whispered.

"I wish you would talk to me and tell me what's going on with you," he said. "Maybe I can help."

"Paul, I'm just still working through some things and although I'm not ready to go on a date with you yet," she told him. "I'm getting closer to being ready and when I do get ready to date again I hope you're not tired of waiting on me."

"I'll still be here when you're ready Skyla," he told her.

"I don't know why," she said softly and looked down, away from Paul.

"Skyla," he said as he placed his hand under her chin and she tilted her head up to look at him. "I'll still be here when you're ready to date because I believe you are worth waiting for."

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Skyla really," he told her and she smiled slightly and stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head against his chest. Paul was shocked for a second at her hugging him but he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll always be here if you need me."

"Thanks Paul," she said and pulled away and looked up at him. "I should get home."

"Alright be careful," he told her.

"I will Paul," she said. "Thanks for dinner."

"Anytime Skyla," he smiled. "Will I see you this weekend?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet," she told him.

"Can I call you?"

"Yes Paul, you can call me." She said and he smiled as she picked her up jacket and Paul held it as she slipped it on and then grabbed her purse and they walked to the door. "Good night Paul."

"Good night Skyla." He replied and he watched her as she walked to her car and got inside it and drove away.

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly, Kim and Skyla were busy at the bookstore, Paul had called Skyla a few times during the week as well and they had talked for a few hours each time he called. Skyla was falling more and more for him each day. Which was something she never thought would happen. Friday finally arrived and Kim and Skyla were closing up the store for the day.

"So are you busy this weekend?" Skyla asked her.

"Just hanging out at Sam's with everyone," she told her. "You should come."

"Well I actually was hoping we could talk alone," Skyla said. "It doesn't have to be tonight it can be tomorrow."

"Oh you want to talk about something in particular?"

"I want to tell you about what happened before I moved here," she said softly.

"Really?" Kim asked shocked.

"Yes Kim," she said. "Do you want to come over after Sam's and stay over, that way I won't back out of telling you."

"Sure that sounds great to me," Kim said. "I'm glad you finally want to talk about it." She said. "So you want to go to Sam's with me tomorrow night?" Kim asked. "Paul will be there," she added and Skyla smiled and Kim saw her cheeks tint pink.

"I know he'll be there," she told her. "I'll go."

"Great!"

Friday night after work Skyla went home and showered and changed to go to Sam's. Kim was going to ride with her to her house when they got ready to leave Sam's. She had considered asking Emily to. Emily seemed like the type of person who knew the right thing to say always but also wouldn't lie to you just to make you feel better. Skyla was already nervous about telling Kim everything, she had never really talked to anyone about it but she knew she had to move on somehow. Tomorrow would be a year, a year since everything happened and she lost Bryce, the guy she thought she was going to be with forever, grow old with and have kids with. Skyla pulled her hair back in a ponytail and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing just a simple t-shirt and jeans and after deciding she looked ok she walked out of her room and grabbing her purse and got into her car and headed to Sam's.

When Skyla arrived at Sam's the guys were gathered outside around a big barbeque grill talking. When she pulled up they all turned to look at her and when she got out she saw Paul was already making his way over to her. Skyla smiled at him as he walked over and finally stopped in front of her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey Paul."

"I wasn't sure if you were going to show up tonight," he admitted. "But I am glad you're here."

"I am to," Skyla told him. "So I'm going to go inside and see if Emily needs help with anything."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

Skyla walked inside and saw Kim and Emily in the kitchen preparing whatever they were going to eat with what the guys were grilling. The two of them looked to the door

"Hey Skyla," Emily said. "Come on in."

"Do you need any help with anything?" Skyla asked her.

"We're actually almost done," Emily told her. "So you can have a seat if you want."

"Ok," Skyla said and sat at the kitchen table. Kim and Emily joined her a few minutes later.

The three of them sat at the table quietly for a few moments until Skyla decided to speak.

"So Emily," she began. "Kim is coming over tonight, I wanted to talk to her about what happened before I moved here and if you want you can stay with us. It might help me to have someone else besides just me and Kim."

"Are you sure Skyla?" Emily asked. "Its really ok if you don't want me there."

"Yes Emily I'm sure, you can ride with me and Kim there tonight if you want," she told her. "Sam will be ok with you staying with me right?"

"Sam will be ok with it," Emily assured her.

"Maybe Paul, Jared and Sam can have a guys night thing," Skyla suggested.

"Good idea," Kim said enthusiastically.

"I'm just really nervous about talking to you two tomorrow but I know if you aren't there in the morning I'll back out and I finally feel ready to talk to someone and then maybe you'll understand why I can't date Paul, at least not yet," she told them. "But he's making it difficult to not want to go out with him on a real date."

"Despite Paul's temper and occasional hot headedness, he's a really great guy," Kim told her. "And he really likes you."

"I know." She replied.

* * *

When the food was done Kim, Emily and Skyla carried side dishes of potato salad, beans, bags of chips and some sodas outside to a table. It was a surprisingly sunny day and not to cold so they were going to eat outside on some picnic tables the guys had set up. After getting everything set up the guys made sure the girls fixed their plates and sat down before they fought over the remaining food. Then the guys sat down at the tables, Paul made sure to sit by Skyla as Sam and Jared took seats by Kim and Emily and the other guys found places to sit as well.

"So Kim is staying with you tonight," Paul stated.

"Yeah, Emily to I think."

"Well that should be fun for you three."

"Yeah," she said. "Maybe you guys could have a guys night or something once we leave."

"Yeah," Paul smiled. "That could be fun." He added.

After eating the guys got everything cleaned up while Emily talked to Sam about staying with Skyla. They were out of listening range so the guys couldn't ease drop.

"So you're going to stay the night at Skyla's," Sam said.

"Yes, you're ok with me going right?"

"Of course I am Emily, you know that," Sam said as he ran his fingers over her cheek that had the scars on it.

"Good because she's finally ready to open up to me and Kim about what happened before she moved here."

"Really?" Sam asked shocked and Emily nodded.

"Yes and she wants both of us there," Emily told him. "I don't think me and Kim can possibly be ready to hear what she has to tell us, Sam it has to be awful."

"I know Emily," Sam whispered. "But you and Kim will be there for her and if you need us just call ok."

"I will Sam," Emily assured him and he leaned down and touched his lips to hers. "I need to pack a bag so I can leave with Kim and Skyla."

* * *

Paul and Skyla were talking by her car as she waited for Kim and Emily.

"So will I see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure Paul, tomorrow is kind of a big day for me and I can't explain it now but…"

"Its ok Skyla, I understand," he told her. "But if you do want to talk to me all you have to do is call alright."

"Alright Paul," she smiled as Kim and Emily walked over to her car. "You two ready?"

"Yep."

"Alright," Paul said as he looked down at Skyla. "You three be careful," he told them and leaned down and kissed Skyla's cheek. "I hope I see you tomorrow Skyla." He said and opened the door so she could get in. Emily and Kim put their bags in the backseat and then got in the car as well. Paul closed her car door and watched as the three of them drove away.


	12. Bryce

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and who is following this story**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**I also added links to pictures of what my characters look like if anyone is interested in looking.**

**Please review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

The girls arrived at Skyla's house a few minutes later and she led them inside.

"The couch pulls out into a bed," Skyla told them. "and there's an extra bedroom," she added. "So however you two want to sleep is fine."

"You take the bedroom Emily, I'll be fine out here," Kim said.

"Are you sure Kim?" Emily asked.

"Yes Emily," Kim said and set her bag down.

"Ok then, I'll show Emily where the extra bedroom is and bring sheets and blankets and a pillow for Kim."

Emily followed Skyla to a small bedroom down the hall. When they walked in Emily saw a full size bed and chest of drawers.

"You can put your bag in here and I'll grab some extra sheets and a blanket for Kim," Skyla told her and Emily sat her bag down as Skyla grabbed sheets, blanket and a pillow. Emily helped her by grabbing the blanket from her and they carried them to the living room and laid them on the floor.

"Do you two want to watch a movie or are you ready for bed?"

"We can watch a movie, I'm not that tired," Kim said.

"Me either," Emily smiled. "But I thought you wanted to talk."

"I do but better to do it in the morning after breakfast," she told them. "I want to get all my thoughts together before I tell you everything and it may take a while as well."

Alright," Kim smiled. "How about we get the bed pulled out on this couch and made up and we can all sit and watch a movie."

"Sounds good to me," Skyla smiled and the two of them looked to Emily.

"Alright." She agreed and Kim took the cushions off the couch and laid then on the floor against the wall. Then Skyla pulled the bed out from the couch and put sheets on it and a blanket and handed Kim a pillow.

"Thanks," Kim said.

"So any kind of movie you want to watch or not watch?" Skyla asked.

"Anything is fine with me," Kim said.

"Me to," Emily told her as she sat with Kim on the bed.

"Alright then," Skyla sighed as she sat with them. "Let's just scroll through the channels then and see what's on," Skyla said as she turned the TV on and started flipping through the channels before finally stopping on a movie all of them had seen way to many times. The three of them sat silently for the first few minutes of the movie.

"So," Emily said breaking the silence between them. "Be honest. Do you like Paul?"

"Yeah I like Paul," Skyla admitted. "I will admit I didn't like him at first, I thought he was a jerk and that there was no way I could ever like him but since I've actually talked to him and we've been spending time together, I've found I do really like him."

"Good, because he really likes you to Skye," Emily told her.

"He cooked dinner for me a few nights ago," Skyla told them. "It was nice. Its not something guys normally do."

"That's sweet," Emily smiled. "You know Paul is a good guy with a good heart and good intentions," Emily told her. "It gets overlooked because his bad temper can make you forget it."

"I know Emily, I know Paul is a good guy and when I moved here meeting a guy and falling for him was the last thing on my mind. It was something I didn't want to do," she admitted. "Paul just came out of nowhere and surprised me." She told them. "He's a great guy and I can't help that I'm falling for him," She told them.

"Then why won't you give him a chance?" Kim asked her.

"I don't want to get my heart broken again," she told them.

"Skye, what happened with your last relationship?" Kim asked softly.

"I don't want to talk about it tonight," she told them. "Tomorrow I promise, we'll talk about everything tomorrow."

"Ok," Emily said.

"How about we talk about you two tonight," Skyla suggested.

"Alright," Kim said. "Are you and Sam still trying to get pregnant?" Kim asked.

"Yeah but its just not happening for us," Emily told her. "Every time I think I'm pregnant it turns out to be a false alarm." She said quietly. "We both want kids and it makes me thing something is wrong with us since we haven't gotten pregnant yet."

"Emily I'm sure nothing is wrong with you or Sam," Kim assured her.

"Kim's right," Skyla told her. "Stop trying so hard to get pregnant and just let it happen," she suggested. "Good things usually happen when you don't expect them to."

"I guess you're right." Emily sighed.

* * *

The next morning Skyla woke up and sat up in her bed. A year ago today was when everything happened and she lost everything. Skyla wiped a stray tear that ran down her cheek and got out of bed. After breakfast she was going to tell Emily and Kim all about Bryce, so maybe they could understand everything about her. Skyla got out of bed and took a shower and then went to have breakfast with Emily and Kim. After breakfast Skyla told Kim and Emily to wait for her in the living room she had a few things she needed to grab from her room and she would meet them in there. Skyla went to her room and grabbed her wedding picture of her and Bryce and the picture of Bryce in Hawaii. Then she took the letter she had never read out as well….

_Skyla was watching a movie on the couch waiting for Bryce to get home from work. He would be home soon in about an hour. She was always relieved to see him walk through the door everyday after work. It was her biggest fear that one day he wouldn't walk through the door that she would get a call or a visit from John, his boss telling her he ran in a burning building and didn't make it out. Skyla turned back to her movie and looked at the clock, thirty more minutes until Bryce would walk through the door. Skyla jumped when five minutes later there was a knock on the door. Skyla got out of her chair and walked over to the door and opened it. John was standing on the other side._

"_John," Skyla whispered as her eyes filled with tears and she moved aside to let him come in._

"_Skye," John began and she blinked and tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."_

"_What happened?" she asked._

"_There was a fire and we were called out," he began. "There were people in the building, several of the guys ran in the building, Bryce was one of them," he told her. "The other guys were coming out," he told her. "We waited Skye and Bryce never made it out. We tried to go in after him but there was no way to get to him he was trapped, we couldn't get him out. He called over his radio and told us to leave him, that there was no way for us to get to him. He said to tell you he loves you so much that he always has and always would and that he's sorry he won't be coming home to you," he told her " I'm sorry Skye, he didn't make it. I wish I could have done something more."_

"_No!" Skyla cried and fell to the floor and wrapped her arms around herself. "No, No," she sobbed as she rocked back and forth. "Bryce I love you to," she whispered as John ran over and wrapped his arms around her._

Skyla wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks and took a deep breath and grabbed the pictures and letter and went to talk to Kim and Emily. When Skyla walked in the living room she saw Kim and Emily were already sitting on the couch. She walked over and sat with them.

"Ok so I'm finally ready to tell you about Bryce," she told them.

"So Bryce is your ex?" Emily asked.

"Well kind of Bryce was…is…was my husband."

"You were married before you moved here!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yeah," she smiled. "This is my wedding picture," she told them and handed it to him.

"You look so beautiful," Emily told her and she smiled.

"Bryce is really cute," Kim told her and she smiled and took out the other picture.

"Thanks," she smiled. "This is Bryce when he took me to Hawaii," she added and showed it to them.

"WOW!" Kim exclaimed. "He's more than cute he's hot, he has beautiful blue eyes."

"So how long were you two married?" Emily asked

"Almost a year," she answered. "He asked me out three times before I finally said yes."

"Why did you wait so long?" Kim asked curiously.

"I don't know but if I had known how amazing he was from the beginning I would have taken every second I could get with him," she told her and she felt her eyes fill with tears. "If I had known our time was going to be so short together I wouldn't have wasted one second of it." She sobbed and wiped tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Skye its ok," Emily said and laid her hand over hers. "Take your time we're not going anywhere."

"What happened Skye?" Kim asked. "Tell us."

"I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with Bryce. I had never loved any man as much as I loved Bryce. I haven't been with another man or loved any other man since Bryce," she told them. "We fought more about his job than anything else," she admitted. "I saw it as looking out for him and he saw it as telling him what to do." she added. "I was fine with him being a fireman when he was outside the burning building holding the water hose but then he got to be the one going inside the burning building getting people out," she said wiping a tear that ran down her cheek. "He loved saving lives and I knew one day he was going to run into a burning building and never come out and I dreaded that day," she said as she wiped tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Skye are you sure you want to do this?" Emily asked her.

"Yes Emily I want you to understand why its been so hard for me to move on," she told them as she wiped more tears.

"Ok Skye, we're still listening," Kim told her. "Go on when you're ready."

"I mean I kept waiting for the day he never came home or for the phone to ring or for the fire chief to show up outside my door with the news." she said. "He got hurt so much, lots of awful burns and broken arms and stuff like that but he always managed to survive," she said shaking her head. "Then one day there was a fire and he ran in the building and he tried to get out. He went several different ways but everything was blocked and the more ways he went it was blocked. There was no way out for him and no way for the other firemen to get to him to save him. So Bryce called over his radio thing to tell everyone to just pull out and leave him. The fire chief told me that Bryce said to tell me that he loved me that he always had and always would and that he was sorry," she said as tears ran down her cheeks. "He died inside that burning building and I can't imagine how it must have been for him just waiting to die," she sobbed as tears ran down her cheeks. "It had to be painful for him," she added. "I never really got to say good bye to him and I still miss him so much," she said as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh my…" Emily gasped as Kim covered her mouth with her hands.

"Skye," Kim said and moved closer and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry," she told her and Skyla laid her head on her shoulder and cried.

"Skye," Emily said and she rubbed her back with her hand.

"He wrote me a letter that was supposed to be given to me if something happened to him." She told them. "His mom gave it to me after he died," she told them and held up the envelope.

"You've never read it," Emily stated.

"No I've never been able to open it and read it," She told them.

"Skye, he wrote you that letter for a reason, you should read it." Emily told her.

"I know I should," she told them. "You know its been a year today."

"Skye I can't even begin to imagine how much it hurts losing your husband," Kim said.

"Bryce was such an amazing man," Skyla told them as she turned the envelope over in her hands.

"You should read that, he wanted to tell you something enough to write you a letter."

"I know," she whispered.

"If you want us to leave so you have some privacy to read the letter we'll go," Emily told her. "Unless there was more you wanted to tell us." Kim added and she looked between the two of them. Yes there was more but nothing she wanted to tell the two women in front of her. How could she tell the two women in front of her one who couldn't wait to have kids and the other who has been trying unsuccessfully to get pregnant that she was pregnant and lost the baby because she wasn't taking care of herself after Bryce died. That she didn't even realize she was pregnant because she did nothing lock herself away from the world.

"There's nothing else," she told them. "Thanks for listening."

"Anytime Skye," Kim told her and she smiled. "So are you going to read that letter?"

"Yeah I think its finally time to read it," she told them. "You two make yourselves at home," she added and took the letter and pictures of Bryce and went to her room.

"Oh my god," Kim said when she was gone. "What happened was so horrible."

"I know to loose your husband like that," Emily said. "I can't even begin to imagine how she felt, still feels."

"Paul hasn't told her what his job is," Kim stated.

"Obviously," Emily said. "she won't take it well."

* * *

Skyla walked in her room and sat on her bed.

"I still love you Bryce, I always will," she said as she looked at the letter. She slowly opened the envelope and pulled the piece of paper out and unfolded it and began to read.

_**My dearest Skye,,**_

_**If you're reading this it means we are no longer together and that I am in a place where I can watch over you. That something happened to take me away from you. I want you to know how much l always loved you and that I never wanted to leave you. I wanted to grow old with you and have a family together. **__**I knew from the first moment I saw you that there was no one for me but you. Its why I never gave up because I knew we'd be happy together. I will admit I never expected you to actually love me back and that we could be so happy. The time we had together was amazing and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. You are a beautiful, amazing woman with so much to offer. **_

Skyla stopped reading and wiped a tear away.

_**I never wanted anyone else but you. When I was with you all other girls disappeared to me and I only saw you. Why would I want anyone else when I had you, you were all I ever wanted.**_

_** Skye I want you to be happy always. If something does happen to me there is another guy out there who will make you happy who will love you and you'll love him to. Its ok for you to love him, I never want you to be unhappy. You'll know when you find him because he'll be the one you can be yourself with, that you can tell secrets to and he'll never turn away from you no matter what. I only hope that when you do find him that you don't let anything hold you back from being with him and you don't make him wait as long as you made me wait for a first date. But if this guy is the perfect guy for you he won't mind waiting and he will wait because he'll know just the same way I did that you're worth waiting for. I promise I'm ok with you moving on, you can move on and still remember me oh and Skye don't think that just because you move on it means you don't love me because it doesn't. I know how much you loved me. Don't worry about anything just make yourself happy again, I'll always love you no matter where I am.**_

_**Love you always and forever,**_

_**Bryce**_

Skyla held the letter to her chest and laid down on the bed and cried. She knew that Bryce would want her to move on and be happy, he was that type of guy. She grabbed her wedding picture and held it against her and wiped her eyes. She turned their wedding picture over and ran her fingers over Bryce's cheek.

"I'll always love you to Bryce," she said. "And I think I have found that guy you're talking about. His name is Paul but taking that first step with him is going to be hard," she wept. "He has asked me out several times and I told him no just like I did you, so he told me to ask him when I was ready." She went on. "He is waiting for me. I like Paul a lot, I've never even considered dating another guy before him." She said. "But if I'm going to date another guy its going to be Paul, no other guy would still be waiting for me to be ready to date him he would have already left me and moved on to another girl and Paul could easily get another girl but he wants me and I think…I want to be with him to." She admitted and sat up. Skyla folded the letter and put it back in the envelope then she sat the picture of her and Bryce back on the able by her bed and went to and Kim and Emily.

When Skyla went back into the living room Emily and Kim were watching TV while they waited for her.

"Hey," Skyla said and they turned to look at her.

"You ok?" Kim asked, she could tell she had been crying more.

"Yeah I read the letter and I'm going to be ok," she told them and they smiled. "And I need to find Paul."

"Well I'm sure he's at my house," Emily smiled. "We're ready when you are."

"You sure?" Skyla asked.

"Yes," Kim said.

"Ok then, lets go," Skyla said.

* * *

It didn't take long for the girl to get in the car and get back to Sam's. The three of them got out of the car and went to go inside but Skyla's phone rang and she grabbed it out of her pocket.

"It's Bryce mom," Skyla told them. "I'll meet you inside."

"Alright, take your time," Emily told her and her and Kim walked away as Skyla answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Skye, how are you?"

"Diane, I'm doing ok." She told her. "Missing Bryce a lot today."

"I know honey, me to," she told her.

"I read the letter today," Skyla told her.

"Honey I'm so glad you finally read it," Diane said.

"It said what I knew it would how he wants me to move on and fall in love with someone else and be happy."

"You deserve to be happy."

"I'm glad you think so," Skyla whispered.

"Skye don't be afraid to take a chance if you meet someone you like," Diane told her. "I know how much you loved, still love my son, I want you to be happy to," she told her and Skyla felt the tears threatening to fall.

"That means a lot Diane," Skyla said as she tried to hold back the tears. "Some part of me will always love Bryce."

"I know."

"But I have met someone and he's really great." Skyla told her as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm glad you've met someone Skye. Just be happy and take care of yourself."

"I will Diane," she said and hung the phone up and put it in her pocket and covered her face with her hands and let the tears fall, a few seconds later she heard someone say her name.

"Skyla."

* * *

When Emily and Kim walked inside Sam, Jared and Paul were in the kitchen eating a sandwich. Kim walked over to the table where Jared was sitting and sat in his lap and kissed him.

"I love you," Kim whispered before kissing him again. Across the room Emily was wrapped in Sam's arms with her head against his chest.

"Not that I'm not enjoying all the attention," Jared said as Kim laid her head on his shoulder and took his hand in hers. "But what's going on."

"Its just…." Emily began. "Skye, if you only knew what happened," Emily told them. "Its just really sad and heartbreaking." Emily said and looked up at Sam with tears in her eyes.

"Skyla," Paul said. "Is she ok?" he asked worried. "I've had the feeling she's been upset this morning and that she still is."

"Yeah she's kind of upset but she's ok," Kim assured him. "She's outside, you need to go talk to her and you have to tell her what your job is."

"Why would my job matter?" Paul asked confused.

"It just does Paul and don't be surprised if she kind of loses it when you tell her, just don't let her go." Kim told her.

"Because she really does like you Paul," Emily told him and she saw him smile.

"I like her to," Paul said. "I'm going to find her." He said and walked outside. When he stepped outside he saw her by her car and she seemed to be talking on the phone. He could feel she was upset and sad and he hated she was hurting and wished he could do something to make her better to make it go away. Paul made his way over to Skyla as he got closer he saw she finished up talking to whoever she was talking to and slipped it in her pocket before she covered her face and cried.

"Skyla," Paul said softly and reached out and touched her shoulder. She turned around and looked up at him.

"Paul," she sniffled.

"Skyla are you ok?" he asked worried and she shook her head. "Come here," he said and gently grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and she laid her head against his bare chest and cried. She felt Paul wrap one arm around her. He ran his fingers through her hair and she could hear him whispering that everything was going to be ok as he held her in his arms.

"You want to talk about anything?" he asked and she pulled away and looked up at him.

"I don't know," she told him.

"Well I need to talk to you. Will you take a walk with me?"

"Yeah," she nodded and he smiled and took one of her hands in his and they walked away from Sam's together.

After walking a few minutes in silence Skyla was wondering what Paul wanted to talk to her about. He hadn't said anything or gave any indication he was going to say anything. Not that Skyla minded because she was enjoying just walking alone with Paul.

"Ok Skyla," Paul said and stopped walking. "I wanted to talk to you about my job."

"Your job," she said confused.

"Yes Skyla," he said and she looked up at him.

"Ok Paul what do you do? What is your job?" she asked.

"Well I'm a fireman," Paul told her.


	13. Talking to Paul

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and who is following this story**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Please review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

"A fireman," Skyla repeated shocked as she looked up at him and Paul saw her eyes fill with tears. "No." she said and tried to pull her hand out of Paul's grasp but he wouldn't let her go. "Not a fireman, I can't…" she shook her head as she tried to pull away from Paul but he wasn't letting her go, he wasn't going to let her run away from him.

"Skyla," Paul said. "I'm not letting you run away from me." He told her. "Skyla…."

"Not again," she whispered as she still tried to pull away and Paul saw the tears falling down her cheeks and he brushed them away with his thumb. "I can't do this again."

"Skyla what's wrong?" Paul asked concerned and she shook her head. "Its something Skyla," he said. "Nothing wouldn't have you so upset," he told her. "But I can't do anything about it if you don't tell me," he said. "Please tell me."

"You're a fireman," she whispered and looked down away from him. She felt Paul place his hand under her chin.

"Skyla," he said and she looked up at him.

"You're a fireman," she repeated.

"Yes," he told her. "Is that what's bothering you?" he asked.

"Do you run in the burning buildings?" she asked him.

"Yes Skyla, of course I do," he answered.

"I should have known its what most fireman want to do, rescue people," she said and tried to pull her hand out of his grasp and this time Paul let her and he watched as she walked a few steps away.

* * *

She should have known Paul was to good to be true, he was so much like Bryce but so different as well. Paul was basically a nice guy like Bryce. Paul had more of a temper than Bryce ever did but he had never really lost it with her except that one time and she knew he would never hurt her either. She finally thinks she's ready to move on with a guy, to give another guy a chance and he turns out to be a fireman like Bryce who runs in burning buildings like Bryce did. She couldn't fall in love with another man and have him ripped away from her as well like Bryce was. She couldn't bear to fall in love again and have him taken from her, but Paul was also the only guy since she lost Bryce that she even wanted to try with, that she wanted to spend time with. She had horrible luck. Skyla shook her head and sunk to the ground, Paul went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Skyla, baby what's wrong?" Paul asked worried. "tell me," he pleaded.

"You're a fireman," she sobbed. "You're a fireman and you run into burning buildings."

"Yes."

"Bryce was a fireman," she said between sobs.

"Who's Bryce?" Paul asked.

"Bryce was…is…was my husband."

"You were married," Paul said surprised.

"Yeah."

"What happened to Bryce?" Paul asked, he couldn't imagine why any guy would ever leave her, something had to happen to him.

"He died." She whispered.

"Oh no, Skyla," he said softly. "Baby I'm sorry," he said as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"He ran in a burning building and never ran back out didn't he?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," she said as she pulled away and looked up at him. "A year ago today."

"Skyla," he said. "Do you want to talk about anything?" he asked. "You can tell me anything." He told her and his eyes met hers. "I am your friend Skyla, please talk to me."

"You would listen to me talk about another guy?" she asked surprised.

"If that's what you need me to do Skyla I will." He said honestly and Skyla looked up at him and placed her hands on his cheeks and looked in his eyes. She could tell he was telling truth he would listen to her talk about Bryce if she wanted him to.

"Ok," she whispered.

"Really?" he asked surprised and she nodded. "Ok do you want to get your car and go back to my house or your house?"

"Lets go to my house," she told him and he nodded and stood up and then took her hand in his and pulled her up and they made their way back to Sam's to get her car.

Not much later Paul and Skyla were walking into her house.

"Make yourself comfortable," she told him and he walked over and sat on the couch. "Do you want anything?"

"No Skyla I'm ok," he assured her. "Come sit down." She nodded and walked over and sat next to him. "Whenever you're ready."

"I met Bryce at a party my friend was having, he asked me out and I said no but he was ok with it. Then I don't remember how much later I was shopping with my friend for her wedding and I saw him at the food court at the mall. He asked me out again and I said no again," she told Paul. "And Bryce said something like fate was telling us we belonged together because what were the odds we would find each other in the food court at the mall." She smiled. "So a few weeks later I saw him again when I was getting dinner and he asked me for my number and I gave it to him, he didn't call me for two days." She told him. "I couldn't believe he kept asking me out after I turned him down.

"Well sounds like he was smart enough to know what I know."

"What's that?" she asked quietly.

"That you are definitely worth waiting for," he said and Skyla looked up at him and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"He said that to one time," she whispered and Paul smiled and brushed a tear off her cheek.

"See, smart guy," Paul smiled. "You want to tell me more?" he asked.

"You want to hear more?" she asked surprised.

"I have all day, as long as you need me if you want to talk."

"Ok," she agreed not really believing Paul was going to sit next to her and listen to her talk about Bryce, how amazing and wonderful he was. Paul was definitely full of surprises, really good surprises so far. She already felt so comfortable around him and liked just being around her, she felt like herself again more so than she had since she lost Bryce. It kind of felt like Paul was slowly putting her back together but at her own pace. He never pushed her for more than she was ready for either which was something else he had in common with Bryce.

"Whenever you're ready Skyla," he told her and she nodded

"So once I started dating Bryce and I had no idea how much I would like him, how much fun we would have together," she told him. "How perfect everything was with him. We fought about things of course, we fought about his job the most," she told him. "I hated the thought of him running into burning buildings because I knew one day he wouldn't run out," Paul looked at her and saw the tears filling her eyes. "And if I knew our time together was going to be so short I wouldn't have wasted so much time turning him down. If I knew how much I would love him and how much he would love me I wouldn't have wasted so much time, time I could have been with him," she told Paul and he took her hands in his as tears ran down her cheeks. "I would have spent every second I could with him."

"Skyla," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"I can't imagine what it must have been like for him, stuck in that burning building, no way out," she paused as Paul wiped her eyes with his thumbs. "Just waiting knowing he wasn't going to get out yet he took the time to call the chief over the radio to tell him to tell me he loved me and he was sorry." She cried as she shook her head Paul moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Skyla laid her head against his chest as she cried.

"Skyla," Paul said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "If there was anything I could do I'd do it you know that right,"

"I know," she said as she wrapped he arms around him. "You're so warm," she sighed.

"Sorry," he apologized and tried to pull away.

"No I like how warm you are," she told him and he relaxed and just held her in his arms. He didn't pull away or try to let go of her until she pulled away from him. Skyla finally pulled away and looked up at him.

"Skyla," he said.

"I have something I want to show you," she told him. "Will you wait right here while I go get it?"

"I'll wait as long as you need me to," Paul told her and Skyla smiled and stood up and Paul watched her as she walked away. When she was gone Paul covered his face with his hands. He couldn't believe what happened to her, no wonder she didn't want to date him and now that she knew he was a fireman she would want to date him even less because she would be afraid she would loose him like she lost Bryce. He just had a feeling there was more, something else she needed to tell him but he didn't have time to think on it anymore because Skyla walked back in the room carrying a picture frame.

Skyla walked away from Paul and stepped into her bedroom. She grabbed the wedding picture of her and Bryce and went to walk out but turned around and grabbed the letter Bryce had written her. It was after she had read the letter that she wanted to talk to Paul. She couldn't believe he was sitting in her living room listening to her talk about how much she loved, loves another man, a man that's not him. That he was being so patient and nice to her, other guys would have already walked out on her, they would have left her but not Paul. He even held her while she cried, not many guys did that to begin with much less ones that were just your friend and Paul was turning out to be a really good friend and she really liked him a lot. She took a deep breath and made her way out of the bedroom back to Paul. Paul looked over at her when she walked in the room carrying a picture frame. She walked over and sat back down next to him.

"I know the last thing you want to see is a picture of me and Bryce together but…"

"I'll look at it if you want me to," Paul said and laid his hand over hers and she smiled and turned the picture over taking an envelope off the top of it and placing it beside her on the couch.

"This is me and Bryce the day we got married," she told Paul and handed him the picture. Paul took it and looked at it. The two of them looked so happy together, They were looking at each other in the picture. Bryce had his arms around her waist and Skyla's arms were slid around his neck and the two of them looked so happy together. He could see the love between them in their eyes as they looked at each other. Skyla was so beautiful as well, her normally wavy hair was straightened pulled away from her face by a beaded barrette. She wore a white veil and a strapless dress, she looked perfect and beautiful and incredibly happy. Practically glowing.

"You two look really happy."

"We were happy," Skyla smiled.

"You look so beautiful," Paul told her.

"Thank you."

"But I think you always look beautiful," Paul told her and he saw her cheeks tint pink from the compliment.

"Thank you Paul, that's really nice."

"Its true," he told her. "And you'll be happy again one day," he told her and she nodded.

"I know and I'm getting there," she told him and he smiled. "I'm happier since I've moved here and met Kim and the rest of you guys, I like all of you," she told him and he smiled. "But for some reason I'm happiest when I'm hanging out with you. Just you." She admitted and looked away not believing she had just admitted that to Paul.. Paul smiled and reached over and touched her arm and she looked over at him.

"I'm happiest when I'm with you to Skyla," she smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Bryce wrote a letter to me that if something happened to him his mom was supposed to give it to me." She told him and held up the envelope. "I just read it today."

"You waited a whole year," Paul said.

"I couldn't make myself read it but I finally did after talking to Kim and Emily and after reading it I knew I had to find you."

"Why?" he asked and she handed I to him. "You want me to read it?" he asked shocked.

"You're the only other person who should read it," she told him and he nodded and took the letter and opened it and read it. Skyla stood up and walked across the room while he read it and looked out the window. He read about how much Bryce loved Skyla. How other girls disappeared and all he saw was her. Then he got to the part about how he wanted her to find someone else and fall in love again, that she needed to move on. Bryce sounded like an amazing guy, one he could never measure up to. After he finished reading he folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope and sat it with the picture. Then he looked over to where Skyla was standing and stood up and walked over to her.

"Skyla," he said and she turned around and looked up at him. "He loved you."

"I know he did and I loved him to, I still do and I don't know if I'll ever not love him," she told him. "There will be a part of me that will always love Bryce."

"I get it Skyla," he said softly and turned to walk away. She was never going to love him.

"No you don't," she told him and he turned back around. "After I read the letter from Bryce I knew I had to talk to you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I never even wanted to spend time with another guy until I met you and I know no other guy would still be here with me like you are." She told him. "Because I was content to be alone until I met you," she went on. "Because I know you have to be the guy Bryce is talking about in his letter," she told him and Paul looked down at her shocked. "It can't be anyone but you."

"Skyla….I want to be that guy, I do like you and care about what happens to you," he said as he took a step closer to her.

"Paul there is still something else you don't know, something I didn't tell Emily and Kim earlier," she said.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"I couldn't," she admitted. "They would hate me," she sobbed and covered her face with her hands. Paul placed his hands over hers and moved them away from her face.

"Skyla, they would never hate you, they are both your friends," he told her and she shook her head.

"You'll hate me to and want nothing to do with me," she said as she looked up at him. Paul let go of one of her hands to wipe a tear that ran down her cheek.

"I could never hate you," he told her and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "You can tell me anything Skyla and it will stay between us," he told her. "I would never betray you, I couldn't hurt you like that." He said softly and she pulled away and looked up at him.

"I promise Skyla." She nodded and looked away.

"Ok, there is something else you should know," she began. "And I don't want you to tell anyone else and I really hope you don't hate me after I tell you."

"Just tell me Skyla," he pleaded.

"I was pregnant."


	14. The truth

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and who is following this story**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Please review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

"Pregnant," Paul said surprised. She obviously didn't have a child with her, she was here alone. Something had to happen to her baby.

"Skyla what happened to your baby?" he asked.

"Well I wasn't taking very good care of myself after Bryce died," she began. "I didn't really go out of the house much, almost not at all. I didn't really talk to anyone, shut myself away," she went on. "I had lost my husband and it felt like my heart had been broken, ripped into," she said sadly. "I don't even know what was going through my head back then, not much of anything," she said quietly and shook her head and walked back over and sat on the couch. Paul followed her and sat down next to her, he reached over and covered her hands with his. "I wasn't eating or doing anything but laying around all day, I wasn't talking to anyone much either." she admitted " I didn't even know I was pregnant until it was to late," she cried.

"Skyla," Paul whispered.

"I started cramping and bleeding really bad," she told him. "I wasn't talking to anyone or answering the phone when it would ring, I was basically staring at the walls and Bryce's picture all day," Paul closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't believe what she had been through, his heart was breaking for her. He didn't know how he was ever going to help her, what to even do for her.

"So Bryce's mom finally came and checked on me and when she saw how much pain I was in and all the blood she took me to the hospital and that's how I found out I was pregnant and that I miscarried my baby, mine and Bryce's baby," she said as Paul reached up and wiped the tear that ran down her cheek. "If I was paying more attention to things I would have known I was pregnant but I wasn't and because I wasn't I lost the only part of Bryce I had left."

"Skyla," Paul said and she looked up at him.

"You hate me," she said sadly.

"No Skyla, why would I ever hate you?" he asked.

"Because I lost my baby, it was my fault, I'm the only one to blame for that."

"Skyla, no baby I don't hate you," he said as he placed his hand against her cheek. "You had no idea you were pregnant."

"Paul I may not be able to have another baby," she told him. "My doctor told me I have a high chance of miscarrying anyway," she said sadly.

"Skyla…."

"Please don't tell anyone about this," she pleaded.

"Skyla, no one will think any differently of you or hate you," he told her. "But I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you," she said and he pulled her over to him and wrapped his arms around her. "You know, you are going to make some lucky girl very happy one day."

"No, I'm not just going to make some girl very happy," he told her. "When you're ready to go out with me I'm going to make you very happy for as long as you'll have me."

"Paul," Skyla said as she pulled away and looked up at him.

"Don't tell me not to wait for you," he told her. "You just tell me when you want me to take you on a date and I will."

"Ok Paul," she smiled.

"And I have a big secret to tell you soon, I'm not sure how you're going to take it." He told her. "I hope you don't run away from me."

"I can't think of anything that would make me want to run away from you."

"I hope so," he whispered and they fell silent.

"So," Skyla said breaking the silence. "Do you want lunch? I can make something or we can go back to Sam's if you want."

"Do you want to go back to Sam's?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter Paul," she sighed. "Everyone is probably wondering where we went."

"Probably so," he agreed. "So lets go back to Sam's then." She nodded and the two of them stood up and walked out to her car.

The short drive to Sam's house was silent and Skyla soon found herself parking her car outside Sam's house again. She turned the car off and looked over at Paul.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ok," she answered. "I'm kind of glad you know the truth now and I don't have to keep anything from you anymore." Paul turned to look at her.

"You can always tell me anything Skyla."

"Its surprisingly easy to tell you everything," she admitted.

"Good," Paul said. "I want you to talk to me Skyla."

"I like talking to you," she admitted. "When we were having dinner at your house or when I'm just hanging out with you."

"You know I like hanging out with you to," he said and she smiled. "Come on lets get inside." He told her and she nodded and they booth got out of the car and walked into Sam's together.

* * *

When they walked inside Sam's house everyone was crowded in the kitchen.

"There you two are," Emily said. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes Emily, everything is fine," Skyla smiled.

"Good," she said.

After everyone had eaten Skyla was in the kitchen helping Emily get things cleaned up.

"So you told Paul everything?" Emily asked.

"Yeah and he didn't run away," Skyla whispered.

"Skye, Paul isn't going anywhere," Emily assured her.

"I hope not," Skyla said. "So Paul's a fireman."

"How do you feel about that?" Emily asked her.

"I kind of lost it a little bit," Skyla sighed. "But he knows why now," she added. "And I can't promise I'm not going to be worried every time he's at work."

"Its normal you would worry," Emily assured her. "Especially after what happened with Bryce."

"But the thing is I like Paul a lot and I'm going to go out with him eventually," she told Emily and Emily smiled. "Fireman or not." She added.

"I'm glad you're going to go out with him," Emily said happily. "And you know Paul would never do anything that would intentionally take him away from you."

"I know but neither did Bryce," she told her. "But accidents happen and things happen you never expect."

"I know," Emily said quietly.

* * *

A couple of hours later Skyla was ready to go home. Paul walked her to her car, the two of them stopped by her car and Skyla leaned against it and looked up at him.

"Thanks for listening to me today," Skyla said. "And I'm sorry I kind of lost it a little when you told me you were a fireman."

"Its ok Skyla," he told her as he reached up and brushed her hair away from her face. "I understand why."

"Good," she smiled. "Then you'll also understand I'm going to worried every time I know you're at work."

"Don't worry about me Skyla," Paul told her. "I'm going to be ok."

You can't tell me not to worry because I'm going to worry anyway," she told him and Paul took her hands in his.

"Ok you can worry about me," Paul smirked and she shook her head and wrapped her arm around him and laid her head against his chest. Paul wrapped his arms around her holding her to him.

"Will you promise me something?" Paul asked and Skyla pulled away and looked up at him.

"What?"

"You call me if that jerk that calls himself your boss lays one finger on you."

"Paul."

"Skyla promise me," Paul said firmly.

"I promise Paul," she said.

"Ok," he said and he opened the car door for her. "Be careful ok?"

"Ok," she smiled and got in the car and he shut the door and watched as she drove away.

* * *

When Skyla was gone Paul walked inside the house. Emily was still in the kitchen alone.

"Hey," Emily said.

"Hey Em," Paul replied and he sat down at the table.

"You ok?" Emily asked concerned.

"Yeah," Paul sighed.

"Skyla told you about Bryce today," Emily stated.

"Yes and I totally understand why she doesn't exactly want to jump into a relationship with me. She's been through so much," Paul said. "Loosing her husband the way she did, he sounded like a great guy to."

"Yeah I know he did," Emily said. "Skye talked to me and Kim about Bryce and I can tell it practically destroyed her, broke her heart, I think her heart is still broken." She told him. "I can tell no ones really been able to help her put it back together and help her heal," she said softly and Paul nodded. "Maybe that's the reason she moved here and got that job with Kim and ended up meeting all of us and you." She said. "You're the one that's going to help her heal and piece her heart back together."

"I hope so Emily," Paul said.

"She talks to you a lot and seems to just like being around you."

"You think so?" Paul asked hopefully.

"I know she does Paul, and you're doing really good with her," Emily said and he smiled. "I know patience isn't your strong point but I'm proud of how calm and patient you're being."

"Thanks Emily." He said "She said she worries about me when I'm working."

"Of course she does Paul," Emily told her. "Its only normal she would worry about you."

"I guess," Paul sighed.

"Especially after what happened, she's going to worry Paul."

"I understand Emily but I worry about Skyla to," he told her. "Her boss has a thing for her and I'm afraid he's going to hurt her."

"I know you are Paul," Emily said.

"I told her to call me if he tried anything again." He said. "I hope she actually does."

"I'm sure she will Paul," Emily assured him.

"I wish she could find another job or just quit her job but I won't ask her to do that," Paul sighed. "Because I wouldn't like it if she asked me to quit my job."

"And she wouldn't ask you to do that Paul."

"I know she wouldn't." Paul sighed. "I'm just going to head home, I'll see you later," he said and stood up from the table.

"Ok Paul," she said softly. "And Paul,"

"Yeah."

"Talk to Skye if you have an issue with her job, tell her how you feel," she said.

"I'll think about it Emily." Paul said.

* * *

When Paul got home he grabbed a drink from is refrigerator and a bag of chips and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. He thought about Skyla, everything he found out about her today. She was really a strong, amazing person to have went through everything she had been through. But he was really worried about her boss, that she wouldn't tell him if he tried something again, that she would end up getting hurt by him and then Paul wouldn't be able to stop himself from kicking his ass. Paul took a deep breath and grabbed his phone from the table and called Skyla.

When Skyla got home she changed clothes and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on and found something to watch. She couldn't believe she told Paul everything including how she was pregnant and lost the baby. She also couldn't believe how understanding he was about everything and that he didn't run away from her. That he stayed with her and held her when she cried. That he still wanted her. She let out a sigh, she actually really wanted to go out with Paul but she was really nervous about it. Bryce was the last guy she dated. Her cell phone rang bringing her out of her thoughts. She picked it up and saw it was Paul calling and couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips.

"Hello," she answered.

"Skyla," Paul said.

"Hey Paul, is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Ok," she said. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine," he told her. "I just….What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Skyla answered.

"You want to come over tomorrow or I can come to your house?" he asked optimistically.

"That sounds ok, I can come to your house."

"Is eleven to early?"

"No eleven is fine," she told him. "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't have anything planned, I had to make sure you agreed first. I'll think of something."

"Ok Paul, so I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow Skyla, have a good night."

"You to Paul," she replied and hung up her phone.


	15. I'm not giving up on you

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and who is following this story**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Please review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

The next day Skyla woke up and got ready to go to Paul's house. She had no idea what he had planned or what they were going to do but all she knew is that she was looking forward to seeing him. If anyone had told her she would be falling for another guy or even want another guy after Bryce she wouldn't have believed them but now after meeting Paul and getting to know him, it almost seemed right that she should be with Paul. Skyla grabbed her purse and was about to walk out the door when her cell phone rang. She let out a sigh and grabbed it out of her purse. She was it was Bryce's mom calling her.

"Hello," she answered.

"Skyla," she said. "How are you?"'

"I'm doing ok Diane. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good," she told her.. "You're settling into your house ok?"

"Yes and I've made some really good friends here as well and they've been great about helping me out."

"That's good honey," she said. "I'm glad, you sound happier."

"I guess I am," she admitted.

"And have you gotten out there and met a nice guy yet?" she asked and Skyla couldn't believe Bryce's mom was asking her about a guy or that she was about t admit she liked Paul to her.

"Actually there is a guy I kind of like," she admitted.

"Does he feel the same way?" Diane asked interested. "He'd be crazy not to."

"Well he's made it perfectly clear he wants to go out with me."

"Then what's stopping you?" she asked.

"I really don't know anymore," she sighed. "I sat down with him yesterday and told him all about Bryce and do you believe he actually listened to everything, listened to me talk about how much I love Bryce, i even told him about the baby," she told her.

"I know that had to be hard for you," Diane said sympathetically.

"It was but he's really easy to talk to," she told her. "And do you believe after hearing all that he still wants to be with me."

"Sounds like a great guy," Diane pointed out.

"He actually is. He's really nice and sweet and very attractive," she told her. "I mean he has the body of a Greek god," she sighed. "He said he'd wait for me to be ready to go out with him and everyone says he hasn't dated a girl since we met, that he's waiting for me." She told her. "He told me after I turned him down several times for a date to let him know when I was ready to go out with him and he'd take me anywhere I wanted to go," she sighed. "He said I was worth waiting for."

"He sounds like a really great guy Skye," Diane said. "What are you waiting for?"

"He's a fireman to," she told her

"Oh," Diane said finally understanding. "Skye don't let that stop you from missing on what sounds like a really great guy."

"I'm trying Diane, I know he's the only guy I want to date. I like spending time with him and hanging out with him."

"Give him a chance."

"I am," she told her. "Eventually."

"Ok Skye," she said. "I'll talk to you again soon."

"Ok Diane, talk to you soon," she told her and they hung up and Skyla walked out of the house to make her way to Paul's.

* * *

When Skyla got to Paul's house she was about ten minutes late. She took a deep breath and got out of the car and made her way to the door just as she was about to knock the door opened and Paul was standing there in his blue jean cut offs and no shirt. Skyla let out a sigh, how could one man be so attractive. Everything about him was so perfect. His light brown eyes and sexy smirk. His toned muscular arms and six pack abs. All of that paired with how well he treated her and how patient he was with her made him practically irresistible. She had no idea why she was waiting to go on a real date with him.

"Skyla," he said. "You're late."

"I'm sorry Bryce's mom called as I was walking out." She told him and he moved aside to let her walk in.

"Oh is everything ok?"

"Yeah she was just making sure I was ok after yesterday."

"Oh," Paul said softly. "Are you ok?"

"Actually I am," she told him. "Talking to you helped, I am really glad you know everything," she said. "Of course she also wanted to know whether or not I had met a nice guy yet."

"Oh, what did you tell her?" Paul asked.

"I told her about you," she told him and she saw Paul smile slightly.

"Oh what did she say?" Paul asked curiously.

"Well after I told her how really attractive, nice and sweet you are and how patient you were being she asked me why I hadn't went out on a real date with you yet."

"Really?" Paul asked surprised.

"Yeah, I told her you were a fireman and she told me not to let that stop me from missing out. She said you sounded like a great guy." She told him and sat on the couch, Paul walked over and sat beside her.

"Skyla, I'm not pressuring you, I'll be here whenever you're ready," he told her.

"Paul, why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you," he said. "You've never done anything to me other than turn me down."

"Paul," she said and he shrugged. "I just want you to know that you're the first guy I've gotten close to since Bryce and the only guy I've even considered dating since Bryce."

"Well I hope to be the first and last guy you date after Bryce," he admitted and she smiled.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"I actually don't have a plan so we can do whatever you want," he told her.

"Well all I want is to just spend all day with you," she told him.

"Well Skyla that I can do."

"Well are you hungry?" she asked. "I can make lunch or something if you want." She offered.

"Really because I was hoping you'd offer and I bought all kinds of stuff in case you wanted to," he told her. "So you'll really make me lunch?" he asked hopefully.

"Paul if you wanted me to cook lunch for you all you had to do was ask," she told him and he smiled. "Let me see what you have in the kitchen," she told him and he nodded and the two of them walked into the kitchen.

"Ok," she said as she looked through everything. "Do you want chicken, beef, pork?" she asked. "I'm not a big fan of pork but if that's what you want I'll eat it."

"No Skyla I can save that for another time and I'll remember you're not fond of it."

"Ok," she said shocked.

"You don't have to sound so shocked Skyla," Paul smiled as he sat down at the table. "You should know I want you to feel comfortable in my house and I want to have stuff you like here, you know for when we start dating and you spend a lot of time with me."

"I already spend a lot of time with you," she pointed out.

"True," he smiled. "But I like spending all the time I can with you."

"Paul," she said as she pulled some chicken out of the refrigerator, then shaking her head she put the chicken back in and grabbed some hamburger meat.

"What about something simple like cheeseburgers?" she asked.

"Sounds wonderful, there's French fries in the freezer," he told her.

"Ok," she said and she grabbed a bag of fries and sat them on the counter then opened the refrigerator and grabbed some cheese out. Paul watched her as she made hamburger patties.

"I'm guessing you can eat about three or four at least," she said and Paul nodded.

"At least," he smiled.

"Ok," she sighed and she made hamburger patties and Paul watched as she made a hole in each patty and stuffed a slice of cheese in it.

"You're putting the cheese in the hamburger."

"Yep, they're wonderful, trust me ok."

"I do trust you," Paul told her.

"I have no idea why you're waiting on me to go on a date with you, you could be on a date with a beautiful woman right now Paul."

"I'm right where I want to be Skyla," he told her and stood up and walked over to her. "Skyla," he said and she turned to look at him. "I'm not giving up on you," he promised. "Or the possibility of me and you, an us."

"Ok good," she whispered. "I don't want you to."

"Skyla," he said softly and she turned and looked up at him.

"I shouldn't have said that its not fair to you," she said and found a skillet to start cooking the cheeseburgers. She found a spatula and placed the patties in it and started to cook them.

"Skyla how about you let me decide what's fair to me," he told her and she nodded and put some fries in to cook.

"Paul I just don't want you wasting your time waiting on me when I may not even be worth it," she told him and flipped the burgers over.

"Skyla first of all anytime I spend with you is not wasted," he told her. "And you are worth it Skyla,, don't ever let anyone make you think you're ," he told her.

"No other guy ever stayed around," she told him.

"Because you hadn't met the right one yet Skyla."

"So what did I ever do to deserve to meet you?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, something really good right," he teased and Skyla smiled.

"Definitely Paul because you are really sweet and amazing and wonderful and I really don't…."

"Don't Skyla," he said and pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. Skyla let out a sigh and relaxed against him lying her head against his chest and sliding her arms around him. "I'm here for as long as you'll have me, I won't leave unless you ask me to."

"Thanks Paul," she said softly and pulled away and looked up at him. When she looked in his eyes she saw all kinds of emotions in them and the way he was looking at her as if he loved her which was ridiculous because there was no way he could possibly love her.

"No problem Skyla," he smiled and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

A few minutes later the two of them were sitting down at the table and eating lunch.

"So you're working tomorrow?" Paul asked.

"Yep," she answered. "You?"

"No," he said. "I thought that if its ok with you I'll come and take you out to lunch."

"That sounds ok to me," she smiled and he nodded and let out a relieved sigh. "Around 12:00 should be good."

"Then I'll be there at 12:00 Skyla," he promised.

"Alright," she said.

"I'll be by earlier if you want," Paul said.

"Don't go to any trouble Paul, I'm sure you have other things to do,"

"Its no trouble Skyla," Paul assured her as he reached across the table and took her hand in his. "Plus I want to make sure that boss of yours is keeping his hands to himself," he told her and she smiled.

"Ok Paul."

* * *

After eating Paul helped Skyla clean up the kitchen.

"So do you have a favorite song?" he asked.

"Not really I like lots of songs but I don't really have one favorite song."

"Ok," Paul said.

"Do you like to dance?" Skyla asked him.

"I don't hate it," he said.

"I like dancing," she sighed. "When we went to Hawaii Bryce and I danced on the beach in the moonlight," she told him. "He had his ipod and he found a song and we danced to it on the beach. It was kind of romantic."

"You like that kind of stuff?"

"Yeah I do," she sighed. "Are you a romantic guy Paul?"

"I can be," he said. "Normally not though, I've never had to be," he added. "But I can be."

"Ok," she smiled.

"You have a favorite flower?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Well what is it?" he asked. "Roses?" he guessed.

"Yeah, white roses," she told him and he smiled and nodded.

"White roses," he repeated. "Most women like red."

"Well I guess you've realized by now I'm not like most women."

"Thank god," he said and Skyla smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Paul."

"I actually like that," he admitted. "That we're getting to know each other," Skyla smiled. "That you didn't want me like all the other girls."

"Paul not wanting you has never been the problem," she admitted. "I wanted you and I was attracted to you from the second I saw you."

"Oh," Paul said surprised.

"It just felt like I was betraying Bryce, being so attracted to another guy."

"I get it Skyla, I understand," he said softly as he laid his palm against her cheek.

"It doesn't really feel that way anymore," she admitted. "I know Bryce would want me to be happy and you make me happy." She told him and he smiled.

Skyla and Paul spent the rest of the day together, they watched a movie and had dinner and just talked and got to know each other better. By the time Paul walked Skyla to her car it was 7:00.

"Have a good night Skyla and call me and let me know you got home safely," he told her.

"Ok Paul," she said and stepped forward and hugged him. "I had fun today."

"Me to Skyla," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. When Skyla pulled away he opened the door for her and she got in "Drive safely."

"I will Paul," she promised and he shut the door and watched her as she drove away.

* * *

When Skyla got home she changed into her pajamas and then called Paul like she promised she would. After finishing up talking to Paul, Skyla smiled. Paul was on her mind a lot lately and the truth was she thought she was ready for that date with Paul. After their lunch tomorrow she was thinking of telling him, seeing if maybe they could have that date this weekend. She never would have imagined she would be falling so quickly for another guy, when she swore she'd never fall in love again but Paul was the most amazing guy in the world and it was time she gave herself and Paul a chance.

The next morning when Skyla walked in the bookstore Kim was already there

"Good morning," Kim smiled.

"Morning Kim," she replied.

"So what did you do yesterday?"

"I was with Paul," she smiled.

"Oh really.

"Yes he's going to take me to lunch today," she told Kim. "The more I get to know him the more I like him," she sighed dreamily. "And I never imagined myself falling for another guy but I could totally fall in love with Paul."

"That's great Skyla!" Kim said happily.

"I'm thinking after lunch I'll tell him I'm ready for that date."

"Really?" Kim asked surprised.

"Yeah, talking to him about Bryce and everything that happened between us made me realize there isn't another guy out there like Paul and that Paul is the only guy I've ever wanted to try with. Paul is the only guy I'm glad never gave up on me."

"I'm so excited and happy for you two," Kim said excitedly and hugged Skyla.

"Thanks Kim," she smiled.

The day passed by uneventfully, people were in and out getting their books but nothing out of the ordinary happened. It was getting close to 12:00 and Kim was stocking some books in the back of the store and Skyla was working up front. Shane came up front to see how things were going.

"Where's Kim?" he asked.

"In the back shelving some books." She answered.

"Skyla, I'd really like to take you out," Shane said.

"No Shane, I can't." she told him.

"You're seeing someone," he said.

"Not exactly," she answered and turned to look at him. Shane moved closer to her pressing her against the counter, so their bodies were touching.

"Skye," he whispered.

"Shane get away from me," she said and tried to push him away but he just placed his hands on the counter on each side of her.

"Shane I…." she said but was stopped by him pressing his lips against hers. Skyla tried to push him away but he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him as she continued to try to push him off of her. She didn't know how she was going to get him off of her because trying to push him off wasn't working.

* * *

Paul was driving to the bookstore to pick Skyla up for lunch. The two of them were getting closer and he hoped soon he'd be able to take her out on a real date. As he got closer to the bookstore he kept getting the feeling something was wrong with Skyla, she was upset about something, maybe even a little scared. The first thing that went through Paul's mind was her boss was doing something to her and he let out a growl and sped up to get there quicker.

Paul finally pulled to a stop outside the bookstore and jumped out and ran inside and what he saw made him furious and he started to shake.

"Skye," Shane whispered.

"No Shane," she told him. "I told you I don't want to go out with you and don't kiss me again," she told him but he smirked and Skyla shook her head.

"You know you liked it," he said and kissed her again and Skyla tried to push him off of her. His hands grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. Skyla's hands went to his chest trying to push him away but he wasn't budging. Skyla heard Paul's angry voice behind her.

"Get your fucking hands off of her now!" Paul said angrily and Shane pulled away and saw Paul standing there and smiled.

"Don't be pissed because she likes me better."

"I do not like you better asshole," Skyla told him.

"Skyla come over here," Paul said and she quickly ran over next to Paul. She noticed he was shaking.

"Paul, calm down," Skyla said softly and touched his arm, he looked over at her.

"Skyla are you ok?" he asked concerned and she saw his eyes traveling her body to make sure she was ok.

"I am now," she told him and he smiled slightly.

"Get your purse and lets go Skyla," Paul told her and she walked over to the counter where Shane was still standing and grabbed her purse from under the counter. Shane grabbed her ass and Paul let out an angry growl and Shane dropped his hand and smirked at Paul.

"Skyla meet me outside," he told her.

"Paul I…." she said. "Kim's still here."

"Damn it," Paul cursed. "You grab her purse to and go get her and meet me outside."

"Ok Paul," she nodded and she grabbed Kims purse and went to walk away but Shane grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to go," Shane told her and Skyla turned and looked up at him.

"I know I don't," she said. "Let go." She told him and Shane dropped her arm and went to find Kim.

* * *

When Skyla found Kim she was still shelving books.

"Kim," Skyla said and she turned around and looked at her.

"Hey," Kim smiled and then she saw her face. "You ok?"

"Yeah come on we need to go," she said and handed Kim her purse.

"Skye," she said softly.

"Come on," she said and Kim took her purse and followed Skyla out of the store as they walked by Kim saw Paul talking to Shane and noticed he seemed upset and really angry and that he was shaking slightly.

* * *

When Skyla walked away Paul walked slowly to the counter and slammed his hands down on it. Shane jumped slightly and saw Paul was slightly shaking.

"Don't touch Skyla again," Paul told him.

"I'll do what I want," Shane replied.

"You do that but if I find out you've touched her or hurt her in anyway, you will answer to me and you will be sorry," Paul warned him

"Is that a threat?" Shane asked arrogantly.

"No it's a promise," Paul told him.

"You know you're not going to always be around, I work with Skye everyday," Shane told him. "It won't be long before she finally gives into me."

"She's not going to go out with you jackass, leave her alone," Paul fumed. "And she's not coming back to work here with you."

"Well you run that by her and see what she says," Shane smirked and Paul wanted nothing more than to knock that damn smirk off his face but he knew Skyla was waiting outside for him with Kim and he had to go.

"I will," he growled and turned around and stormed out of the store and down the steps walking over to his truck and kicking the tire in frustration.

"Arrogant son of a bitch," he cursed and Kim and Skyla noticed he was still shaking slightly.

"Is he ok?" Skyla asked Kim.

"He will be," Kim told her. "You know how he feels about you and whatever he saw has him really angry but he's going to be ok.," she added and Skyla nodded and walked towards Paul.

"Paul," Skyla said softly.

"Be careful Skye," Kim warned her. "He's really mad."

"He won't hurt me," Skyla told Kim. "Paul," she said and laid her hand on his arm and he spun around with a growl and Skyla jumped back. "Paul."

"Skyla," he said relieved and grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "You're ok?"

"I'm fine Paul," she assured him.

"You sure?" he asked and she saw his eyes running over her body and his hands running over her arms checking her over.

"I'm not hurt Paul, I'm ok," she assured him and he nodded. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I am now that you're out of there," he told her and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her holding her to him. "Paul I'm ok," she whispered as she rubbed his hands over her back. "I'm ok," she kept reassuring him and he finally let go of her and looked at Kim.

"You two want to tell me what's going on?" she asked.

"When I walked in your boss had his hands all over Skyla and he was kissing her," Paul growled.

"Oh no," Kim gasped.

"Lets just not think on it anymore because you'll just get angry all over again," Skyla told him.

"I'm calling Jared and we'll take you to meet him, I don't want you in that store alone with him," Paul told Kim.

"Paul I…" Kim began and she saw it was no use arguing from the stubborn look he had on his face.

"Ok," Kim agreed and she saw Paul pull his cell phone out and walk a few steps away

When he returned Skyla and Kim were standing next to each other by her car.

"Ok, Jared is working on the houses by the grocery store, we'll take you to meet him," Paul said.

"Why doesn't she just take my car and once Jared finishes working they can bring it back to me," she told him.

"Are you sure that's ok?" Kim asked quietly.

"Yes I'm sure Kim," Skyla assured her and handed her the keys.

"You and Jared meet us at my house tonight," Paul told her.

"Ok Paul, thanks," Kim said and They waited while Kim got in Skyla's car and watched as she drove away.

"You ready?" Paul asked her and she nodded. Paul walked over and opened the door to his truck and Skyla got in and he walked around and slid behind the wheel.

"You still taking me out to lunch?"

"Would you mind if I just picked something up and we took it back to my place?" he asked.

"No Paul," she said softly. "Our lunch is kind of ruined now anyway and I had something I wanted to tell you after lunch," she told him.

"You can still tell me Skyla," he told her. "Was it good?"

"Kim thought so," Skyla told him and he smiled.

"Then we'll get lunch and you can tell me," he told her and she smiled and slid over next to him.

"I don't like being the reason you get so angry," Skyla told him.

"It wasn't you Skyla, you did nothing wrong, it was that damn boss of yours," Paul growled.

"Paul don't," she said softly and laid her hand on his arm. "Its over now," she told him.

"Skyla its not my place to tell you what to do we're just friends…"

"Paul I think you know you and I are a little more than just friends," she said and she saw him smile slightly.

"Yeah I guess so," he said. "But I really wish you wouldn't go back to work now that you're boss has done what he did today."

"Paul what about Kim, I can't leave her there," she said.

"You really think Jared is going to let her go back after what happened with you."

"Probably not," she sighed.

"And I don't want you there by yourself, I want you to be safe," he told her and he took her hand in his.

"I know," she whispered. "And I know you're right Paul," she admitted. "I just need a job."

"I thought you said Bryce left you plenty of money," Paul said.

"He did Paul but it just doesn't feel right living off that money," she told him.

"I understand completely," Paul told her and gave her hand a squeeze and brought it to his lips and kissed the top of it.

"Paul if Kim doesn't go back to the bookstore I won't either but if she does I won't leave her by herself with that man."'

"Ok Skyla," he sighed. "I don't like it but ok," he told her.

* * *

After picking up something for lunch Paul and Skyla went back to his house. They had just walked in the kitchen. Paul had just set the food down when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Its Jared," he told her.

* * *

Kim made her way to where Jared was working and parked Skyla's car outside the house. When she got out of the car Jared was by her in a second wrapping his arms around her and holding her to him.

"Kim," he said. "You ok?"

"I'm fine Jared," Kim assured him. "Skye was the one he had his hands all over and Paul was so angry," she told him.

"Of course he was angry I'd be the same way if some other guy had his hands and lips all over you." He growled.

"Jared," she said and pulled away and looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you to Kimi," he said and leaned down and kissed her lips. "Kim please don't go back to that store, we can find you another job," he told her.

"Jared what about Skye, I can't just leave her alone with Shane, not after what happened today," Kim told him.

"Do you really think Paul is going to let her go back?"

"No but Skye's really stubborn," Kim sighed. "But if Skye doesn't go back I won't either."

"Ok," he sighed. "Plus the receptionist at the office is leaving in a few days maybe you can get her job," Jared suggested.

"That would be great!" Kim said happily.

"Her husband got a better job offer and they're moving, I'll call them and see what they say."

"Thanks," Kim said and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"You know I'd do anything for you." He told her and he made the call to the main office.

When he was done he looked over at Kim.

"You can go over and talk to Sara in the office if you want," Jared told her.

"When?" Kim asked.

"Now," Jared told her and she smiled.

"I'll go," she told him.

"Be careful," he told her.

"I will," she promised and she got in Skyla's car and drove away.

* * *

When she was gone Jared called Paul to tell him Kim had another job.

"It's Jared," Paul told Skyla and he answered his phone.

"Hey Jared," Paul answered.

"How's Skye?" he asked.

"She's ok," Paul answered. "Says she'll find a new job if Kim does but she doesn't want to leave Kim alone with their boss."

"Kim said the same thing," Jared sighed. "But Kim has another job, our receptionist is leaving and they're going to let her work there."

"Well that's great I'll tell Skyla and the two of us will work on getting her a new job," he said.

"Alright," Jared sighed.

"You and Kim come over for dinner tonight and she can get Skyla's car back to her."

"Alright we'll see you tonight, what time?"

"7;00," Paul said.

"Ok we'll see you tonight." Jared said.

"That was Jared, he said Kim isn't going to be working at the bookstore anymore," he told her. "She's going to be the receptionist for the construction company he works for."

"That's good for her," Skyla said.

"So you're not going to go back are you?"

"No Paul, I'll keep my promise I won't work at the bookstore anymore."

"Thank you," Paul said and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you Skyla."

"Nothings going to happen to me Paul," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "I've got you to look out for me right."

"Right," he said and he pulled away and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Lets eat and then you can tell me whatever it is you wanted to tell me."

"Ok," she agreed.

* * *

After eating a quiet lunch where Skyla and Paul chatted occasionally about nothing in particular just random things that popped into their heads it was time for Skyla to finally tell Paul what she wanted to talk to him about. Skyla stood up and walked over to Paul and took his hand in hers.

"Come on," she said and gave his arm a tug. Paul stood up and followed her to the living room, where they sat down on the couch.

"Ok Skyla what is this about, you said it was something I was going to like."

"Yeah you will, Kim was excited about it."

"You said that already to," he pointed out.

"Ok so do you have to work this weekend?" she asked.

"No," he said confused.

"Are you busy? Do you have plans?" she asked.

"Nope," he said. "Skyla what is it?" he asked anxiously.

"Well I want you to take me out on a date this weekend," she told him.


	16. Afraid of Falling

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and who is following this story**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Please review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

"_Ok so do you have to work this weekend?" she asked._

"_No," he said confused._

"_Are you busy? Do you have plans?" she asked._

"_Nope," he said. "Skyla what is it?" he asked anxiously._

"_Well I want you to take me out on a date this weekend," she told him._

* * *

"Really?" Paul asked surprised. "You want to go on a date this weekend, a real date?" he smiled.

"Yes Paul," she told him. "I'm ready to go out with you."

"I can't believe it Skyla," Paul said quietly. "I'll think of something for us to do," he told her. "Something fun."

"Ok Paul," she smiled. "I'm looking forward to it"'

"Me to Skyla," he said. "So lets talk about finding you a new job."

"Alright."

"So what was it you did before you moved here?"

"I worked in a doctors office, a Pediatrician, I answered the phones, scheduled appointments and put things in the computer."

"Well is that still something you would want to do?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it and most of the kids were really sweet." She told him and he smiled. "I may never have kids of my own so helping other people's kids was something I enjoyed," she told him and he nodded. "A lot of them are really nervous about going to the doctor, they don't know what to expect, they're scared. I know I hated going to the doctor as a kid and I remember the nurse there was really great and really cool, it helped me having someone like that there," she sighed.

"I bet you were really good at it and that the kids loved you," Paul said.

"I tried," she sighed. "Most of the kids seemed to like me."

"Skyla the doctors didn't say you'd never have kids."

"They just said I would most likely miscarry a baby." She told him. "If I managed to get pregnant," she added. "You don't want kids Paul?"

"Yeah I actually do want kids one day," he admitted.

"Yet you want to date me when I can't give you the one thing you want," she said softly and turned away from him.

"Skyla, I want to be with you, who knows what's going to happen months down the line, we'll take everything one day at a time."

"Ok," she whispered.

"And we're going to start with finding you a job," Paul told her and she nodded.

"Thanks Paul," she whispered.

"I'm going to grab my laptop ok?"

"Alright," she smiled and Paul stood up and went to walk away but his cell phone rang.

"I need to get that," he told her.

"Hello," Paul answered.

"Paul its Sam, are you at home?"

"Yeah I'm here with Skyla."

"Is everything ok?" Sam asked worried.

"Well I went to pick her up at her work for lunch and her boss had his hands all over and was kissing her, wouldn't stop when she told him to. So I basically got her and Kim out of there and neither one of them are going back."

"Well that's good," Sam said.

"Yeah Kim found another job working with Jared, answering phones and stuff and I'm trying to help Skyla." He told him. "She worked in a pediatricians office before she moved here so I was going to see if there was somewhere she could work close by, its worth a shot."

"What did she do there?"

"Answered phones, put things in the computer, helping out with the kids when they were nervous or something."

"You know you should call the pediatricians office for the kids here in La Push I heard they are looking for someone and maybe Skye could get the job."

"I'll give them a call, thanks Sam."

"No problem," he said.

"So what's going on? Why did you call?"

"I need you to switch days with Jacob for patrol."

"What day would it be?" he asked. "As long as its not Friday night I'll do it."

"Its Saturday night," Sam told him. "And Jake is going to take over your shift on Thursday night."'

"Alright Sam that sounds good to me," Paul told him and slipped his cell phone in his pocket and turned to look at Skyla.

"So good news, Sam said the pediatrician's office in La Push is looking for someone, I'm going to call them and see what they say and maybe you can go talk to them today," Paul told her.

"Really?" Skyla asked hopefully.

"Its worth a shot," he said and she nodded. "Ok so I'll get the number and call them."

"Thank you," she said softly and Paul smiled.

"I'll be right back," Paul told her and she nodded.

When Paul returned a few minutes later he was smiling.

"Well they want to meet you," Paul told her. "I can take you there now and then on the way back we can stop and get something for dinner with Kim and Jared tonight for when Kim brings your car back."

"Alright," she agreed.

"Ok then," he said and held his hand out. "Let's go." He added and Skyla placed her hand in his and Paul tightened his hand around hers and they walked out together.

* * *

It didn't take long for Paul to get to the doctor's office.

"We're here," Paul told her and she nodded and took a deep breath.

"Don't be nervous Skyla, they'll love you and if they don't then they are the ones with the problem."

"Thanks Paul," she said and she got out of his truck and the two of them walked inside the doctor's office.

When they walked inside Paul walked up to the desk.

"Hey Sara," Paul smiled at the pretty brunette.

"I haven't heard from you in awhile," she smiled. "Where have you been."

"Busy," Paul told her. "I called and talked to Julie a few minutes ago, is she still here?"

"Yeah, hold on," Sara told him and stood up and walked away returning a few minutes later. "She'll be right out," Sara told him. "But while you're waiting on her she asked to get your friend to fill this out."

"Thanks." Paul said taking the paper Sara handed him and a pen. "Here Skyla," he said.

"Thanks Paul," she said softly and walked away and sat down in one of the chairs and stared to fill out the paper. Glancing over at the receptionist at the desk who was shamelessly throwing herself at Paul.

"So I'm leaving at the end of the week maybe we can see each other before I leave," she suggested looking up at Paul and smiling.

"Sorry Sara," Paul said. "But its not going to happen."

"Why Paul?" she asked. "We used to hook up all the time," she told him. "What's changed?"

"Everything," he told glancing at Skyla.

* * *

Skyla was finishing up filling out her paper when the door opened and she saw Quil walk in with a little girl. He walked up to the desk and signed her in, glancing at Paul when he saw him talking to Sara

"What about Skye?" he asked quietly.

"She's over there," Paul told him and Quil nodded and took the little girls hand and led her over to where Skyla was sitting.

"Hey Skye," Quil said and she looked up.

"Hey Quil," she smiled and looked to the little girl who's hand he was holding. She was wearing a princess shirt with Belle on it and a pair of blue jeans. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had big brown eyes. She was totally adorable.

"This is Claire," Quil told her. "Claire this is my friend Skye."

"Hello," Claire said shyly.

"Hello Claire its nice to meet you," Skyla said.

"Hi," Claire said and sat down with Quil. "You're really pretty," Claire told her and Skyla smiled.

"Well thank you," Skyla said. "You're very pretty to," she told her and she smiled.

"Thank you," Claire said.

"I'll be right back," Skyla told them and got up and handed the paper to the girl and glanced at Paul before walking away.

"So is she the reason everything's changed?" Sara asked.

"Yeah," Paul said and turned around to walk away.

* * *

Skyla walked back over and sat down with Quil and Claire. When she sat down she noticed Claire seemed upset.

"Is everything alright?" Skyla asked.

"Claire has to get shots today," Quil told her.

"Oh you're nervous," Skyla said and Claire nodded.

"It hurts," Claire said and Skyla let out a sigh.

"Come sit with me sweetie," Claire said and she looked at Quil who nodded and Claire got up and walked over to Skyla. Skyla helped her up into her lap.

"So you're nervous about your shots," Skyla said.

"Yeah," Claire said softly. "They hurt."

"Yes shots hurt," Skyla told her. "And its ok to not like them, No one likes shots," she went on. "But they help you stay well so you can grow up to be strong and healthy."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Claire said.

"And you know Quil would never let them do anything that would really hurt you right."

"I know," Claire smiled.

Paul turned around to walk away from Sara but stopped when he saw Claire sitting in Skyla's lap talking to her. He knew she would be a great mom, he could just tell from the way Claire seemed so comfortable in her lap. He also knew it was killing her that she may never have a child of her own. He walked over to them.

"Hey," Paul said and Claire turned and looked and Skyla saw big smile appear on her face and she jumped out of Skyla's lap and ran over to Paul.

"Paulie!" she exclaimed happily as she ran over and Paul picked her up and she threw her arms around him.

"Hey beautiful," Paul said smiling. "Quil bringing you in for a checkup?"

"Yeah and shots but Skye says no one likes shots but they help you grow up to be strong and healthy."

"Well you should listen to her Claire bear she's really smart." Paul told her.

"Yeah and pretty," Claire smiled.

"Yeah I know she's pretty," Paul said and Claire smiled.

Skyla looked at Paul with Claire, she could tell Claire adored Paul and he seemed to feel the same way. She could tell he'd be a good dad and she would never be able to give him that if he stayed with her. Paul's cell phone rang. "I have to get that Claire bear," he told her and she smiled and hugged him one more time before he put her down and she walked over to sit with Quil.

"I'll be right back," he told Skyla and she nodded. When he was gone Claire looked over to Skyla.

"Are you Paulie's girlfriend?" Claire asked.

"No sweetie Paul and I are friends."

"Oh," Claire said softly.

"So you seem to like Paul a lot," Skyla said and Claire smiled.

"Yeah Paulie's great," Claire said happily. "When Quil brings me over he'll play hide and seek with me and you know what?"

"What?" Skyla asked smiling.

"He can never find me," she told her.

"Oh he can't."

"But I find him every time," she said happily.

"You must be really good at hide and seek then."

"I am," Claire said proudly as the door opened and a woman stepped out.

"Skyla Spencer," she said and Skyla looked over.

"I'll see you two later," she said and stood up.

* * *

Skyla followed the lady down the hallway and into an office. She shut the door behind them and the two of them sat down.

"I'm Julie," she introduced herself.

"Its nice to meet you," Skyla said.

"I've looked over your application and called the last place you worked and they had really good things to say about you."

"Good," Skyla said.

"Sara's last day is Friday so you wouldn't be able to start work until next week but I would need you to go ahead and come in on Thursday just to see how things run around here but given your experience and the wonderful things they had to say about you from the office you worked in when you lived in New York I don't think you are going to have any problems."

"So does this mean I have the job?" Skyla asked.

"Yes you have the job."

"Thank You," Skyla smiled.

"Be here at 9:00 Thursday morning."

"No problem," Skyla told her.

When Paul walked back inside the doctor's office he saw Skyla wasn't sitting with Quil and Claire anymore.

"Where's Skyla?" he asked.

"Julie is talking to her," Quil told him. "Why are you two here anyway?"

"Skyla is looking for a job, Sam told me Sara's leaving so hopefully Skyla will be taking her job."

"That would be great!" Quil said smiling.

"Paulie," Claire said and Paul looked down at her and smiled. He sat down in the chair next to her.

"What's up Claire Bear?" Paul asked.

"Skye says she's not your girlfriend," Claire said.

"Well she's not," Paul told her. "Not right now, maybe soon."

"Really?"

"Yep," Paul told her. "But I am going to take her on a date Friday night."

"Really?" Quil asked surprised.

"Yeah, she finally agreed to go out with me," Paul smiled. "Now I have to think of something to do."

"You'll think of something," Claire told him.

A few minutes later Skyla walked out and over to where Paul was sitting with Quil and Claire.

"So how did it go?"

"She told me to come in Thursday morning to see how everything runs but she thinks everything is going to be great," Skyla smiled.

"Skyla that's great!" Paul said happily and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Congratulations Skye!" Quil smiled.

"Thanks Quil," she said.

"Well we need to get going," Paul told them.

"Bye Paulie," Claire said and walked over and wrapped her arms around him. Paul knelt down in front of her.

"Bye Claire Bear, I'll see you soon ok."

"Ok," she said. "Bye Skye."

"Bye sweetie you be good for Quil ok."

"I will," Claire promised.

"Come on Skyla," Paul said and took her hand in his and led her out to his truck.

* * *

When the two of them got out to his truck Paul opened the door for Skyla and she got in and he closed it behind her before walking around and sliding behind the wheel. He started the truck and made his way out of the parking lot.

"So you want to go by the grocery store and pick something up for dinner with Kim and Jared?"

"That's fine, I have an idea of something to cook, its really good and simple to make."

"Alright," Paul said.

"So Claire seems really sweet," Skyla said.

"She really is a sweet little girl," Paul smiled.

"She seems to love you," Skyla told him. "Paulie," she added and glanced over at him and saw his lips were turned up in a smile.

"Claire is the only one who gets away with calling me that," he told her.

"She told me you play hide and seek with her and you can never find her."

"She likes it when I can't find her, it makes her happy."

"You're really good with her," Skyla told him. "I can see just from how you interact with Claire that you like kids and I don't understand why you would want to be with me when I may never give you that."

"Skyla, baby," he said and he reached over and took her hand in his. "Its ok," he told her. "You're the woman I want to be with Skyla, I've never wanted anyone as much as I want to be with you," he said and she smiled. "Ok."

"Ok Paul but if you change your mind I'll understand."

"I won't be changing my mind."

* * *

Skyla and Paul got back to his house not much later and put everything they had bought for dinner away.

"What time are Jared and Kim getting here?" Skyla asked.

"Around 7:00."

"Oh well I don't have to start cooking for a couple of hours then," Skyla said.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Paul asked her.

"Ok," she said and Paul took her hand in his and led her into the living room.

"So you want to watch something in here or do you want to go to the movie room?"

"Whatever you want Paul." She said.

"Let's go to the movie room," he said and she nodded.

When they got in the room Skyla found a bean bag and sat down in it.

"Is there something you want to watch?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter Paul." She told him and he shook his head and picked something out and started it. Then he walked over and sat in a bean bag close to her.

"So Claire seemed to like you," Paul told her. "It normally takes her a while to warm up to new people."

"Oh."

"You'll be a great mom," he told her.

"Paul I…you know that won't happen." She said sadly.

"Skyla there are lots of kids who need a good home," Paul told her.

"I know Paul but I don't need to think about that now," she told him. "I may not even get married again."

"Don't say that Skyla," Paul whispered and she shrugged. "You don't think you can really deeply love two different people in a lifetime do you?" Paul asked.

"I don't know Paul, I'll let you know when I figure it out." She told him. "Bryce's mom says its possible, Bryce's dad is her second husband. Her first husband died from cancer," she told him. "She told me she didn't think she could love another man again and then she met Bryce's dad and fell in love with him and she loves him more than she ever thought was possible."

"So its possible," Paul said.

"For her it was but I don't know if it will be for me," she told him.

"Skyla," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry Paul you know I didn't say that to hurt you."

"I know Skyla," he said. "But you also never thought you'd go on another date again."

"That's true," she smiled. "But I hadn't met you yet." she told him and he smiled. "And I am trying Paul."

"I know you are," Paul said and reached over and took her hand in his. "And that's all I'm asking you to do," he told her and she smiled slightly. "Give me a chance because I know I can make you happy if you let me." He said softly and Skyla nodded and laid her head on his chest, she felt Paul's arms wrap around her and she let out a content sigh. Being in Paul's arms felt….perfect, like that's exactly where she was supposed to be. She felt happy and Safe when she was around Paul and she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that Paul was right, she was already happier just by being around him and he could make her happy for a long time, possibly forever if she would let him. But she was afraid, scared of falling in love with Paul and then losing him, like she lost Bryce. Paul was a fireman just like Bryce, Paul ran into burning buildings just like Bryce. Skyla didn't know if she could handle losing Paul. Her fear of losing him was the only thing that was really keeping her from being with Paul like he wanted and like some part of her wanted.


	17. Almost

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and who is following this story**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**This chapter picks up where the last one left off.**

**Please review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

Skyla made her way to the kitchen once the movie was over. Paul went with her and sat down at the kitchen table while Skyla started pulling everything out to cook dinner.

"Do you want me to help?"

"No Paul, you can just stay where you are," she told him.

"So what are you going to do the rest of the week?" Paul asked her.

"I don't know I don't have to work tomorrow or the day after," she said.

"You're only training Thursday right?" he asked.

"Yeah and Sara's last day is Friday and I don't have to work that day either."

"Maybe we can celebrate Thursday," Paul suggested. "First day of your new job."

"That sounds good to me," she smiled.

"Ok," he said. "I'll take you out to dinner."

"You don't have to Paul, we're going out Friday night," she told him.

"I don't mind taking you out two nights in a row," he told her and she smiled.

"Ok," she agreed. "But one day you have to let me take you somewhere," she said.

"I can do that," he told her.

"Ok then" she smiled as she slipped a pan in the oven and walked over to the table where Paul was sitting.

"So that Sara girl at the doctors office today…" Skyla began but Paul interrupted her.

"Don't Skyla," he said softly. "Yes Sara and I have slept together a lot, I slept with a lot of women before I met you Skyla."

"Yeah I know," she whispered.

"But it never meant anything," he told her. "And you know I haven't been with anyone, slept with any woman since I met you."

"Why?" she asked and Paul let out a sigh and pulled one of the chairs over close to him. "Sit down." He told her and Skyla did and looked at him.

"I haven't been with anyone since I met you because I want you to know I'm serious about being with you, that I don't want anyone but you."

"But all those other women they…."

"They've never been inside my house Skyla," he told her and she smiled slightly.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't let just anyone in my home Skyla all those random hook ups have never seen my house or been inside it."

"Oh," she whispered. "Bryce is the only guy I've ever been with."

"Really?" Paul asked surprised.

"Yeah." she nodded. "I met Bryce when I was nineteen, we dated for a year, were engaged for a year and married for a year before he died and now Bryce has been dead a year."

"You and Bryce were together a long time," Paul said and she nodded.

"Yeah, my longest relationship and the first guy I was ever really and truly in love with," she told him. "Even if I had said the words to other guys before when I met Bryce I knew what I love you really meant."

"So you married the first guy you ever fell in love with and the first guy you slept with," Paul said. "And you've never been with any guy but Bryce," he said.

"Nope," she admitted. "You must think I'm like some kind of…I don't know what you must think of me…"

"I think you're really amazing, strong, beautiful woman Skyla," he told her as he gently ran his finger across her cheek, he heard her heart start to beat faster just by that simple touch. "And you can't imagine how happy it makes me to be the one who is getting to know you," he told her and laid his palm against her cheek.

"Paul," she said as she covered his hand with hers. "I've never even thought about being with another guy until I met you," she told him. "I wasn't happy by myself but I don't think I even thought I could be happy again."

"But now you are happier at least right?"

"Right," she smiled as the timer she had set for dinner went off.

"That's dinner," she told him and stood up to see of it was done. Paul watched Skyla walk over to the oven and open it and pull out a dish and set it on the counter.

"Jared and Kim should be here any second," Paul said just as there was a knock on the door.

"That's them I'll be right back," he said and walked out of the kitchen and a few minutes later he returned with Kim and Jared behind him.

"Hey," Kim smiled and she walked over to where Skyla was standing and handed her the keys to her car. Paul and Jared went back into the living room to let the girls have a few minutes together to talk. "Thanks for letting me use your car."

"No problem Kim." She said. "Paul said you found a new job."

"I did I start next week," she said happily. "I'm looking forward to it." She told her. "So what about you?"

"I'm going to be working at the pediatrician's office."

"You're taking Sara's place." Kim said.

"Yeah," Skyla smiled. "Its what I did in New York and I actually enjoyed it."

"Well I'm happy you found something."

"Yeah me to," Skyla admitted. "We saw Quil while we were there."

"He must have been taking Claire to the doctor for her mom."

"Yeah he was. She's a sweet girl."

"Claire is sweet and totally adorable," Kim agreed. "So when do you start your new job."

"Well I have to go in and do a day of training on Thursday, Friday is her last day so I'll start working on Monday." She told her and they fell silent. "So," Skyla said after a few minutes of silence. "I told Paul I wanted him to take me out on a date Friday night."

"So you two are finally going out!" Kim said excited, she was practically jumping up and down.

Yeah Friday night and Thursday night after work."

"I'm so excited for you two," Kim told her. "You have to make sure you call me and tell me everything after your date."

"I will Kim."

* * *

Paul and Jared stayed in the living room to talk while Kim and Skyla were talking in the kitchen.

"So any luck for Skye with finding a job?" Jared asked.

"Yeah the pediatrician's office."

"Oh that's good," Jared smiled.

"Yeah it is. We saw Quil and Claire while we were there," Paul told him. "Claire liked her right away."

"That's good," Jared said.

"We're going to have our first date Friday night," Paul told him.

"That's great!" Jared exclaimed. "Do you know what you are going to do?"

"No," Paul said as he sat on the couch. "And it has to be something good, I want her to have a good time. I want this to be the first of many dates."

"I know you do," Jared said. "And she likes you to or she wouldn't still be here with you."

"I know she does," Paul told him. "I know she likes me, she's told me that."

"So what's the problem?"

"There is no problem." Paul told him. "I like her, she likes me," he sighed.

"Paul, you know you can be honest with me."

"I know she likes me but I'm definitely falling for her, falling in love with her and its possible she'll never love me" he said sadly.

"You don't know that Paul," Jared said as he laid his hand on his shoulder. "Anything is possible."

"I guess so," he said. "Skyla made dinner, you hungry?"

"Always," Jared smiled.

"Well let's go eat." Paul told him and they stood up from the couch and made their way into the kitchen. When they got in the kitchen they saw Kim and Skyla were standing by counter talking. Jared walked over and stood next to Kim placing a kiss on her cheek.

"So I'm guessing you two are ready for dinner," Skyla said.

"Yes we are," Paul told her.

"Ok then, get some plates and we'll eat," Skyla told Paul and he walked over to the cabinet and took four plates down and sat them on the counter.

"Ladies first," Paul said.

Once the four of them finished eating they took their plates to the sink.

"Do you need any help with dishes or anything?" Kim asked Skyla.

"Oh no Kim its fine, I'll get them," she told her.

"And I'll help her so its ok." Paul told her.

"Alright then," Kim said and looked up at Jared.

"We should probably get going," Jared said. "Kim starts training tomorrow."

"Really?" Skyla asked.

"Yeah I'm a little nervous, its not going to be difficult or anything they just have to show me the program they use for everything and how they do all their filing and all that stuff."

"Good luck then." Skyla told her.

"Thanks."

* * *

Jared and Kim got in his truck and made their way home.

"So is it weird how much Paul and Skye seem like a couple but they're technically not a couple, they haven't even had a date yet." Kim said.

"Yeah I guess it is but they have their first date Friday," Jared told her.

"I know," Kim smiled. "But they're already spending a lot of time together, she's cooking dinner in his kitchen, they're doing dishes together," she told him. "The two of them just act like they're already a couple."

"Yeah they do, maybe after Friday they will be a couple." Jared told her.

"I hope so, she likes him so much but she's just scared. She's been through a lot and she's just scared of falling in love with Paul and getting her heart broken or losing him."

"Why would she be afraid of that?"

"She has good reasons Jared, reasons she's shared with me and Emily and Paul," Kim told him. "Although I think she told Paul more than she told me and Emily."

"Well he is the one that needs to know more about her."

"Yeah that's true I'm just glad the two of them seem so happy when they're together."

"Me to Kim," Jared said.

* * *

When Jared and Kim left Paul and Skyla cleaned up the kitchen together.

"Its been a long day," Skyla yawned as she folded the towel she was using for dishes and placed it on the counter.

"Yeah it has," Paul agreed.

"I think I'm going to head home," she told him. "I'm kind of tired."

"Yeah you look tired," Paul said concerned. "You sure you're ok to drive home?" he asked quietly. "You can stay I have spare bedrooms, three of them, you can sleep in whichever one you want."

"Paul I…."

"Please Skyla you can leave first thing in the morning, I just don't want you to get hurt driving home because you're tired." Skyla looked up at him and saw arguing with him wasn't going to do any good. He was determined for her to stay tonight and she hated to admit but he was right she shouldn't drive home tonight.

"Fine Paul."

"Really?" he asked and she nodded. "I'll get you something of mine to sleep in." he told her and walked away to go to his bedroom. He returned a few minutes later with a pair of pants and a long sleeved t-shirt.

"Thanks," Skyla said as she took them from him. "I'll be right back." She told Paul and he nodded and watched her as she disappeared down the hallway and into the bathroom.

Skyla changed out of her clothes and into the ones Paul gave her. They were huge on her of course. She had to roll the waist of the pants up so they wouldn't fall down. She pushed the sleeves of his shirt up and let out a sigh. She looked ridiculous. She finally walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room where she saw Paul was now sitting on the couch watching a movie. He turned to look at her when she walked in the room. His clothes were huge on her, he knew they would be but he also couldn't help but think how incredibly sexy she looked wearing his clothes.

"Your clothes are way too big for me," she told him.

"Of course they are," he said as he walked over to her. "But I think you look really sexy."

"I think your opinion is biased," Skyla smiled.

"Maybe so," he told her. "But its also very true." He smirked and Skyla shook her head. "Let me see," he sighed. "Hold your arms out," he told her and she did and Paul began rolling the sleeves of the shirt up for her. Something as simple as Paul rolling her sleeves up should not make her heart race the way it was, but just being around Paul or knowing she was going to see him made her heart start to pound in her chest. When he was done rolling her sleeves up he knelt down and rolled the legs of her pants up a little so she wasn't walking on them. Then he stood up and looked down at her.

"Better?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, thanks," she whispered.

"So are you ready for bed or did you want to stay up longer?" Paul asked.

"I think I just want to go to sleep," Skyla told him.

"Alright," he said. "I'm going to get ready for bed myself so I'll walk with you," he told her and the two of them walked quietly to one of the spare bedrooms. Paul stopped a

t the one closest to his bedroom. "You can sleep here tonight."

"Thanks," she said. "Just make sure I'm awake when you leave for work in the morning so I can go to."

"Skyla you don't have to rush out just because I'm leaving for work. Just sleep as long as you want and lock the door behind you when you leave."

"Paul I…."

"Its really not a big deal Skyla," Paul told her. "I like having you here."

"Ok," she agreed.

"Now sleep well," he told her and leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead. Skyla closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch her forehead, her heart started hammering in her chest so hard she was sure Paul could hear it. She felt Paul's forehead touch hers and she opened her eyes and found herself staring into Paul's brown eyes. His brown eyes had darkened and she felt his eyes move from hers to look at her lips. He pulled away from her slightly and ran his thumb across her lips. _He's going to kiss me, Skyla thought._ Paul leaned closer to her until his lips were almost touching hers,

"Paul," she whispered. When he heard her voice he dropped his arms to his sides and stepped away from her.

"Good night Skyla."

"Good night," she replied quietly and opened the bedroom door and went inside closing it behind her.

Skyla leaned against the door after she closed it. She thought for a second Paul was going to really kiss her on the lips and if he had, she knew she wouldn't have stopped him.

* * *

When Skyla went into the bedroom Paul covered his face with his hands. He had almost kissed Skyla just now. He could have messed up everything between them. He didn't think she wanted him to kiss her yet, although she wasn't exactly stopping him from trying to kiss her either. Maybe he could figure it out in the morning, he'd talk to her in the morning.

The next morning when Paul woke up he went to check on Skyla. He knocked on the door and when no one said anything he opened it and peeked inside and saw the bed was already made and empty and his clothes that Skyla had on the night before were folded on the bed. No just the pants were on the bed the shirt was missing. Paul smiled, she still had his t-shirt. He closed the door and wondered if she left without telling him. Then he went to the kitchen to have breakfast before work and he saw Skyla in the kitchen cooking. She was had on her jeans from yesterday and his t-shirt.

"Morning," Paul said surprised.

"Morning Paul," she smiled. "I was already awake so I decided to fix breakfast for you," she told him referring to the eggs and bacon she had just put on a plate.

"Thank you," he said and he took the plate she handed him and went to sit down. "What about you?"

"I ate already," she told him as he started eating.

"I wanted to talk to you anyway," Paul told her. "I was hoping you'd be awake this morning before I went to work."

"Is something wrong?" she asked worried.

"No baby nothings wrong," Paul assured her. "I promise."

"Ok," she said and Paul finished his breakfast and walked over and placed his plate in the sink.

"I want to talk to you," he told her. "About last night," he began.

"What about last night?"

"When we were outside the bedroom, if I overstepped….Almost kissing you if I overstepped Skyla I…"

"Paul don't," she said. "I didn't try to stop you."

"Skyla did you want me to kiss you?" he asked confused.

"Last night I think I did, I wouldn't have stopped you if you did kiss me last night." She admitted.

"If I had known that."

"Paul."

"I'm only teasing Skyla," he smirked.

"No you're not," she smiled.

"Ok so I wasn't teasing," he admitted. "If I had known you wanted me to kiss you I would have went for it," he told her and Skyla smiled and shook her head.

"You need to get to work," she told him.

"Ok," he said.

"I'll clean up the kitchen and get home," she told him.

"Take your time Skyla," he said. "But when you get home send me a text or something so I know you got home safely."

"I will Paul," she promised. "You be careful going to work."

"I will Skyla, I'll talk to you soon." He told her and kissed her forehead before walking out the door.


	18. Surprise Confession

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and who is following this story**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Please review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

"_You need to get to work," she told him._

"_Ok," he said. _

"_I'll clean up the kitchen and get home," she told him. _

"_Take your time Skyla," he said. "But when you get home send me a text or something so I know you got home safely."_

"_I will Paul," she promised. "You be careful going to work."_

"_I will Skyla, I'll talk to you soon." He told her and kissed her forehead before walking out the door_

* * *

Skyla placed all the dishes in the dishwasher and started it as she finished wiping down the counters and table. After making sure everything was clean and in place, Skyla went to get her shirt she wore yesterday. She was just going to wear Paul's t-shirt home and hope he never asked for it back. Skyla walked out of Paul's house and locked the door behind her then she got in her car and drove home.

When she got home she took a quick shower and changed clothes before sitting on the couch and sending a text to Paul.

_**I'm home**_

A few seconds later her phone rang signaling a text, it was Paul.

_**Glad you made it safely.**_

_**Thank you for yesterday- **_ Skyla responded.

_**You never have to thank me Skyla, I just want you to be happy.**_

Skyla smiled when she read what she wrote and felt her heart flutter in her chest.

_**I'll call you on my lunch break, if you go anywhere be careful**_

_**I will, you be careful to**_

Skyla laid her phone down on the table and got up from the couch and decided she would do some cleaning around the house. When Skyla finished cleaning it was getting close to lunch time she grabbed something from the freezer and put it on the oven to cook then she went to watch some TV while she waited for it to get done. As she stared at the TV her thoughts drifted to Paul. He really was the most amazing man she had met in a long time. He was incredibly sexy and really good to her and for her. He was making it impossible to not like him and want him and fall for him. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else but Paul. She always wanted to be around him, she actually missed him when they weren't together. Her cell phone rang a few seconds later bringing her out of her thoughts about Paul. She picked it up from the table hoping it was Paul calling her but saw it was Diane, Bryce's mom and picked it up and answered it.

"Hello," Skyla answered.

"Skye how are you?"

"I'm doing great, I got a new job." Skyla told her.

"That's good. What kind of job."

"I'll be working in the pediatrician's office like I used to," she told him.

"I know you enjoyed that," Diane said. "Any reason why you quit your other job"

"Because Paul wasn't going to let me go back to the bookstore after what happened."

"What happened?"

"Well Paul was off work yesterday and he was going to pick me up and take me out to lunch," she began. "My boss has been kind of making passes at me and it makes Paul really mad even though we're not dating or anything," Skyla told her. "We're just friends."

"But you know he wants to be more than you're friend," Diane told her.

"I know he does," Skyla sighed. "So Paul came in yesterday and found my boss kissing me and touching me and well I guess you can imagine how mad he was."

"I bet he was."

"So he got me out of there and helped me get the new job."

"Sounds like you've found a wonderful man," Diane said.

"Yeah Paul is wonderful," she agreed. "He's being really patient which I know is difficult for him. He treats me really well and I know he cares about me the same way I care about him," she told her. "He's sexy and charming and incredibly sweet and smart and he's making impossible not to fall for him."

"Skye, honey it is ok to fall for him, to be in love with him."

"I never said anything about being in love with Paul." She told her. "I'm not in love Paul."

"I know you didn't say anything about being in love with him but you wouldn't be fighting so hard and arguing about it so much if you weren't falling in love with him or already in love with him."

"Maybe," Skyla admitted. "We're going to have our first date Friday night."

"Good," Diane said happily. "Have fun and enjoy it. Don't let this guy get away Skye."

"I won't Diane," she promised.

"Don't wait to late to tell him you love him Skye."

"Diane I already told you I never said that I'm in love him," she told her. "I mean I care about him a lot, miss him when I don't get to see him or talk to him," she said. "I can tell him anything he's like my best friend." She went on. "Yeah I love him but I'm not in love with him."

"Yeah you are and its just going to hit you soon and you'll realize it."

"If you say so," Skyla said and rolled her eyes.

"Alright. You know if you need anything all you have to do is call."

"I know," Skyla said and they talked a few more minutes before hanging up.

* * *

After getting off the phone with Bryce's mom Skyla went to get her lunch out of the oven and eat it. She sat down at the table in the kitchen putting her phone in the center of the table in case it rang. She started eating her lunch, in a couple of days she had to go train for her new job and then she'd be starting. She was actually really excited and would have never even knew about the job if it hadn't been for Paul. Paul had done so much for her and helped her out a lot. He was….is exactly what she needs. She knew there would be a small part of her that would always love Bryce but she knew she could have room for someone else now because somehow Paul had managed work his way in her heart. He always seemed to be on her mind as well. Skyla continued eating her lunch, she was thinking of asking Paul if he wanted to come over for dinner tonight. Although they had been spending a lot of time together so he might be tired of hanging out with her. Skyla finished up her lunch and took her fork and glass to the sink and washed them, setting them in the dish drainer by her sink. She walked back over and picked her phone up off the table and went back to the living room. Just as she sat down on the couch her phone rang and she looked at it and saw it was Paul calling her she couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face or the way he heart started to speed up.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey beautiful," Paul said. "What are you doing?"

"I just finished eating lunch," she told him.

"Oh I'm eating lunch right now," he told her.

"Anything good?" Skyla asked.

"Chili," Paul answered.

"Chili's good," Skyla said. "So what are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"I don't have any plans," he told her.

"Would you want to come over for dinner?" she asked.

"Yes Skyla I would love to come over for dinner."

"Great," she said and let out a relieved sigh.

"Did you think I would say no?" he asked.

"Well I wasn't sure. We have been spending a lot of time together and I thought you might be getting tired of seeing me."

"No Skyla, I never get tired of seeing you." He told her. "What time do you want me there?"

"I don't care," she said. "Whenever you get ready?"

"Ok well as soon as I get off work I'll go home and change and I can be at your house by 5:00."

"Ok see you then," Skyla said.

"I'll see you this afternoon," Paul told her and they talked for a little longer until Paul had to get back to work and Skyla had to figure out something for dinner.

* * *

About an hour before time for Paul to arrive at her house Skyla started to get ready. She took a shower and fixed her hair, applied a touch of make up and dressed in jeans that hung low on her hips and a form fitting long sleeved green shirt. After she got dressed she went to put dinner in the oven. She had just slid the pan in the oven when she heard a knock on the door.

"Paul," she whispered and she felt her heart start pounding in her chest and she took a deep breath and walked to the door and opened it and saw Paul was on the other side. He was dressed in jeans and a button down shirt, untucked of course. She let her eyes travel his body, the light green shirt he had on looked really good against his tanned skin. The jeans he was wearing looked brand new and fit him really well. He always managed to look sexier every time she saw him. Paul couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face when he saw that Skyla's eyes were traveling his body and he could tell she liked what she saw. Since Skyla was busy looking at him he took the time to look at her. She had her hair down in its natural waves. Her jeans clung to her body and hung low on her hips, her green shirt hugged the curves of her body and showed some of her toned stomach when she moved. She was so beautiful.

"Paul hi," she smiled breaking the silence. "You look good"

"Thank you," he said. "Skyla you look beautiful," he told her and she smiled as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Paul heard her heart start beating faster as he kissed her cheek.

"Dinner is in the oven," she told him.

"I'm not in a hurry," Paul told her and she smiled.

"Do you want to sit down?" Skyla asked.

"Sure," Paul said and they walked over to the couch and sat down beside each other. "So what did you do today?" Paul asked.

"Well I cleaned up around the house some," she told him. "Talked to Bryce's mom."

"Have a good talk?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled. "How was work?"

"Quiet," he answered.

"Good," she nodded and Paul smiled and placed his hand under her chin.

"Skyla," he said softly and she looked up at him. "I'm not going anywhere." He told her. "I know my job scares you, makes you nervous, but I'm going to be ok." He said quietly and he ran his fingers across her cheek. "I'm much too selfish to ever leave you," he told her and she shook her head.

"You're not selfish Paul," she said softly. "If you were selfish you would have walked out on me already."

"I've already told you I'm not going anywhere Skyla," he whispered and ran his fingers through her hair and moved closer to her and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I don't want you to," she whispered as she ran her fingers up his arms and held his upper arms, Paul could hear her breathing speed up, he leaned closer to her so his lips hovered just above hers. Skyla moved her hands move to his chest and she grabbed his shirt trying to pull him closer. She wanted him to kiss her, she didn't know if she had ever wanted a kiss so much as she wanted Paul to kiss her. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face and she pulled herself closer to him.

"Paul," she whimpered and he leaned closer and his lips were about to touch hers when a beep sounded.

"Damn it," Skyla cursed.

"That's for dinner," Paul said not moving away from her.

"Yeah."

"You have to get up."

"If I don't the food will burn."

"I'll take you out," Paul said.

"Don't tempt me," she said and he nodded took a deep breath and pulled away. Skyla let go of his shirt. She stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Skyla," Paul called to her and she turned around and looked at him. "I am going to kiss you."

"If you say so," she teased and walked in the kitchen.

* * *

When she was gone Paul covered his face with his hands. He was so close to kissing her, why didn't he just go for it, why didn't he just kiss her. He wanted to kiss her and she obviously wanted him to kiss her as well.

"Paul," Skyla said and he turned to look at her. "Its ready."

After dinner Skyla went into the living room and turned the radio on and sat on the couch. Paul sat down by her and reached over and brushed her hair away from her face.

"So do you have any ideas about what you want to do Friday night for our first date?" Paul asked.

"I don't know Paul," she shrugged. "Whatever you have in mind will be fine."

"You sure about that?" he smirked.

"Yeah," she nodded as she took his hand in hers. "I trust you."

"Ok I'll come up with something," he told her.

"Better be good," she teased.

"Oh it will be." He said and she smiled. "You have such a pretty smile," Paul told her as he ran his thumb across her lips. "I'm glad I'm getting to see it more," he said and looked at her and their eyes met. "Don't move," Paul whispered.

"Paul I…." she said.

"Shhh," he said softly as he laid his finger over her lips. He moved his finger from her lips and moved closer to her until his lips finally touched hers. Skyla let out a gasp when she felt Paul's lips touch hers and he pulled away. "Skyla," he whispered and leaned forward and touched his lips to hers again. Skyla moved her lips against Pauls as she slid her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him, Paul grabbed her waist pulling her into his lap as he continued moving his lips against hers. Paul was an amazing kisser, her heart was pounding in her chest and her pulse was racing. Paul pulled away and looked at her.

"No," Skyla whimpered, breathless and pressed her lips against his. She felt Paul's hands grab her hips tighter and he moved her to lay down on the couch never breaking the kiss and he moved over her. Skyla wrapped her arms around him holding him closer to her as his lips moved to her neck.

"Paul," Skyla moaned as he moved his lips back to hers.

Paul pulled away and looked down at her.

"Skyla," he whispered and she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Paul tangled his fingers in her hair as she slid her hands across his back. She gave Paul's chest a push and he pulled away and they sat up on the couch. Skyla leaned forward and pressed her lips back against his and gave Paul a push and he took the hint and laid back on the couch pulling her with him. Paul ran his fingers through her hair and across her back as Skyla's lips moved to kiss his neck. Skyla touched her lips to his as Paul's hands ran over her ass. Skyla pulled away and touched her forehead to his.

"Paul," she gasped as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. She kissed him again.

"Skyla." He said and she sat up straddling his lap. Paul looked up at her.

"I don't want to stop kissing you," she told him and leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

"I know, I feel the same way," Paul told her and sat up. He held Skyla in his lap as he sat up on the couch. "I'm really glad you invited me over for dinner."

"Paul," she said embarrassed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"No reason to be embarrassed Skyla, I'm definitely not," he told her and she moved her head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"I never expected to feel this way about you, to like you this much," she told him as she slid her arms around his neck.

"I know baby," he said softly.

"If you only knew," she said quietly.

"Well why don't you tell me?" he asked.

"Paul I…."

"You know how I feel," he began. "I'm always thinking about you and yes I do really like you and want to date you and no one else. Eventually I want you to be my girlfriend and you know you can talk to me about anything," he told her and she nodded. "I want us to have that kind of relationship, the kind where we can talk to each other about anything."

"I want that to Paul," she whispered and leaned closer to him. Paul still held her hips as she straddled his lap but Skyla felt his fingertips gently brushing her sides.

"Tell me Skyla," he said softly as he looked up at her.

"Well you already know I like you a lot," she began and he nodded. "I like being around you and I'm always thinking about you to," she said and he smiled. "I miss you when I don't get to see you because honestly talking isn't enough but it will do if I can't see you," she told him and Paul felt his heart start to beat faster. "We haven't even been on our first date yet but I can't imagine ever dating anyone but you or wanting anyone else."

"Me either Skyla," he whispered. "We may not have a first date yet but we have been alone a lot, had dinners together."

"Yeah," she said. "I know there is no other guy I'll ever want but you."

"I don't want any other woman but you Skyla," he told her and she smiled as she looked at him. She still couldn't believe this sexy, amazing man wanted her, waited for her. No other man was going to be as wonderful as he had been to her. She cared about him….but no that wasn't the right word….liked him….that's not right either. Skyla looked in Paul's eyes and that's when it hit her, she had fallen in love with Paul.

"Skyla," Paul said. "What is it?" he asked and she shook her head and tried to get off Paul's lap but he held onto her. "Don't run from me Skyla," he pleaded and she looked at him shocked.

"Paul I…."

"Don't run from me," he said again. "Just talk to me, what's going on."

"I…." she said and looked away from him and took a deep breath before looking back at him. Skyla leaned closer to him and touched her forehead to his so they were looking into each others eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.


	19. Strange feeling

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and who is following this story**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Please review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

"_Skyla," Paul said. "What is it?" he asked and she shook her head and tried to get off Paul's lap but he held onto her. "Don't run from me Skyla," he pleaded and she looked at him shocked._

"_Paul I…."_

"_Don't run from me," he said again. "Just talk to me, what's going on."_

"_I…." she said and looked away from him and took a deep breath before looking back at him. Skyla leaned closer to him and touched her forehead to his so they were looking into each others eyes._

"_I love you," she whispered. _

* * *

"What did you say?" Paul asked. He knew Skyla did not just say she loved him, he knew he must have heard wrong. He swore he stopped breathing for a minute after she said it.

"Paul I…"

"Tell me again," he whispered.

"Paul I…."

"Just so I know I didn't hear you wrong," he said softly. "Please."

"I said I love you," she told him. "I am so in love with you Paul," she said quietly. "You've kind of made it difficult not to fall in love with you."

"I'm glad Skyla," he admitted and she looked shocked. "Because I'm totally in love with you to."

"Really?" she asked as if she didn't believe.

"Yes Skyla," he told her. "Why would you not believe I love you?" he asked.

"Well I..." she said and looked away and tried to get up but Paul held onto her so she couldn't get out of his lap.

"Don't run Skyla," he said quietly. "Tell me why its so hard to believe I would be in love with you."

"Well I mean its obvious why I love you after how you've treated me and how you still stayed around after I turned you down I know I hurt you," she said.

"Of course it hurt every time you turned me down, I liked you and thought you'd never want anything to do with me."

"Paul, I….I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here."

"It's ok Skyla," he smiled. "I told you I would wait as long as you needed me to."

"I know you did but there was always a small part of me that thought you'd get tired of waiting on me." She admitted. "A guy like you, Paul you can have any girl you want."

"I want you, since the first time I saw you and you ran over my toe with the shopping cart in the grocery store."

"I forgot about that," she said softly and laid her head on his shoulder.

"And maybe you not agreeing to go out with me right away was the best thing for us."

"Why would you say that?" she asked as she lifted her head off his shoulder.

"Because I never would have gotten to know you so well if you hadn't turned me down," he told her. "I like how close we are, that we can talk about anything. That we were friends first and that it turned into what we have now." He said and she smiled. "I never thought you'd love me, tell me you're in love with me."

"Paul I…."

"You know I'd do anything for you," he told her. "Anything you wanted me to," he said softly. "Even quit my job."

"You would do that for me?" she asked surprised and he smiled.

"If it would make you happy I would. I know my job worried you," he told her and Skyla leaned forward and touched her lips to his.

"That means a lot Paul," she told him and he smiled. "But I would never ask you to do that." She told him. "I just ask that you be careful."

"I'll be careful Skyla," he promised.

"Ok," she said and kissed him again. "Think you can let me up now?" she asked.

"You're ok right where you are," he smirked.

"Paul."

"I need to get home soon anyway," he told her and she let out a groan.

"I don't want to leave Skyla," he told her. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll call Emily and we'll have a girls day or something."

"I think Emily would like that," Paul told her.

"I'll call her later and talk to her about it."

"Ok Skyla," he said and he finally let her move from his lap to the couch beside him. "I should get home, I have to work tomorrow."

"Alright," she sighed.

"I don't want to go Skyla but you can come over tomorrow, I'll make dinner for you."

"Alright that sounds great," she smiled. "What time?"

"Well whenever you finish with Emily go ahead and go to my house," he told her.

"But you may not be home."

"Well if I'm not home I keep a spare key hidden, the group of plants by the hot tub, there's a key under the one in the back. Just get it and go on in."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes Skyla, I trust you, make yourself at home," he told her and she smiled. "Just let me know if you get there before I do."

"I will."

"Ok well I'm going to get home," he said and stood up from the couch. Skyla stood up and walked with him to the door.

"Be careful getting home."

"I will Skyla," he said and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. "After we have our date Friday I'm going to tell you my secret."

"Why not go ahead and tell me?" she asked. "Whatever it is can't be that bad."

"It depends on how you look at it but I want to have a real first date with you before I tell you."

"Alright Paul," she said and he leaned down and kissed her lips again. "I love you."

"I love you to," she smiled.

* * *

When Paul left her house Skyla walked over to the couch and sat down. She picked her phone up and called Emily.

"Hello." Emily answered.

"Emily, its Skye are you busy?"

"Actually I'm not."

"So I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'm actually not busy."

"Oh I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow, go to a movie together or something, I don't officially start my new job until Monday but I'll do a day of training on Thursday. So if you're not busy I thought maybe we could hang out."

"That sounds great Skye," Emily said cheerfully.

"Ok so I'll be by to get you around ten and we can go to a movie or something and have lunch or whatever you want."

"That sounds great Skye!" Emily said excited.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow Emily," Skyla said.

"Ok Skye, see you tomorrow."

The next morning after Skyla woke up she had breakfast and got ready to meet Emily. She dressed in jeans and a long sleeved pink shirt. She put on a touch of makeup and brushed her hair. Skyla went to her bedroom and grabbed her purse and a bag that had a change of clothes for when she got to Paul's house so she could change for dinner with him, then she left to go pick Emily up.

Skyla parked her car outside Sam and Emily's not much later. She got out of her car and walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later it opened and she saw Sam standing there.

"Hey Sam," Skyla smiled.

"Come on in Skye," Sam said. "Emily is just grabbing her purse and she will be right out."

"Ok," Skyla said.

"I hope you two have fun today," Sam told her and she smiled.

"We will Sam."

"So Paul said you got the job at the pediatrician's office."

"I did. I train tomorrow and start Monday," she told him. "I'm a little nervous about it but I'm excited."

"Good," he smiled as Emily walked in the room.

"I'm ready," she said.

"You two be careful," Sam told them and kissed Emily.

"We will Sam," Emily promised and her and Skyla walked out the door.

"So where are we going?" Emily asked as they got in the car.

"It doesn't matter Emily, do you want to see a movie?"

"Movie sounds good to me," she said as Skyla drove away from the house and headed out of La Push.

"Good then I'm taking you to lunch," Skyla told her. "No arguments, my treat," she told her. "Celebrate my new job."

"Ok Skye," Emily agreed.

After seeing a movie Skyla took Emily to lunch at a nearby restaurant. After being seated and ordering drinks and their food they talked as they waited for their food to be brought out.

"So you're excited about your new job?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I'm really excited!" Skyla said. "After my training tomorrow Paul is taking me out to dinner to celebrate getting the job," she smiled.

"And you and Paul seem to be doing good," Emily smiled and Skyla nodded.

"Yeah we are," Skyla said. "We had dinner together last night and he kissed me."

"First kiss with Paul?" Emily asked and Skyla nodded. "So how was it?"

"Incredible," Skyla sighed. "He's a really good kisser, I didn't want to stop kissing him." She told her. "I didn't know a kiss could feel like that," she admitted and Emily smiled. "Paul is just so amazing and I never thought a guy could be as great as he is." She told her. "I told Paul I love him last night."

"You did!" Emily said shocked.

"Yeah and do you believe he said he loves me to?"

"Yeah I do Skyla, Paul's been in love with you for a while but he's been waiting on you to be ready to move on and be with him."

"He said he's going to tell me a big secret after our date on Friday," She told her.

"So he's finally going to tell you," Emily said a little relieved.

"He said he was," Skyla replied quietly. "I take it you know the secret."

"Yeah I do and just keep an open mind Skye and don't run off from him," Emily told her. "And if you need to talk about anything after he tells you, you can talk to me and Kim."

"Ok Emily but its not that bad is it?" she asked nervously and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"No Skye its not at least I don't think so."

"Ok." Skyla smiled. "I'll be opened minded about everything and Paul seems to know when I'm going to run from him so I never get a chance to run." She shook her head. "I don't want to run from him anymore anyway and the truth is," she sighed and took a deep breath. "I could be really happy with Paul for a long time."

"That's great though," Emily said happily. "After all you and Paul have been through you two deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Emily." She said. "I'm meeting him at his house tonight," she told her. " He said he's going to cook dinner for us tonight."

"That's really sweet," Emily smiled. "Not many men cook for their girlfriends."

"But I'm not Paul's girlfriend."

"What?" Emily asked. "How could you not be his girlfriend?" she asked confused. "You've kissed and told each other you're in love with the other. It just sounds like you're together. The two of you already act like a couple."

"I know Emily but we haven't even really had a first date and well Paul's never asked me to be his girlfriend."

"But if he did?" Emily asked curiously. "Or I guess I should say when he does."

"I would say yes," Skyla admitted and Emily smiled.

"Good."

"Last night Paul told me he would do anything I wanted him to. Even quit his job if I asked him to."

"Really?" Emily asked and she nodded. "He loves you and he knows how you feel about his job."

"Yeah but I would never ask him to quit his job for me because I know he loves it and it makes him happy and I wouldn't want Paul to be unhappy."

"You know he feels the same way Skye, its why he would give up his job for you, to make you happy," Emily told her.

"I know Emily but Paul being unhappy isn't going to make me happy," she told her. "I never thought I would love another man after losing Bryce but now its like….Its just, well I don't know how to explain it except to say I don't know how I could not love Paul, I know there isn't another guy like him and everything about us just seems to fit perfectly." She told her. "He seems to know what I need before I even know I need it," she explained. "And he's also like incredibly sexy," she smiled.

"That's the opinion of most women," Emily smiled.

"I know it is," she told her. "But Paul is also a great guy. Guys that are as attractive as Paul usually aren't so sweet and kind and just an amazing guy," she said. "I don't why it took me so long, why I waited so long to admit how I felt. I also can't believe he waited for me, other guys would have already walked on me by now."

"Well Paul's not most guys." Emily pointed out.

"I definitely know that," she smiled as the waitress brought their food out and set it in front of them.

* * *

After having lunch Skyla drove Emily back home and then headed to Paul's house. He was still at work when she got there so she found the extra key where he told her it would be and walked inside and set her bags down and then went to put the extra key back where she found it. When she went back inside she took her phone out of her purse and sat down on the couch and sent a text to Paul.

_I'm at your house, see you when you get home._

Paul responded a few minutes later.

_I'm getting off work in a couple of hours. Hope you and Emily had fun. Love you._

Skyla smiled when she saw Paul's message.

_Me and Emily had fun together. Love you to._

_See you when I get home, make yourself at home. There's plenty of stuff in the kitchen if you want anything. _

_Ok, see you soon,_ Skyla sent back and laid her phone on the table and turned the TV on.

About an hour later Skyla went to the kitchen to get something to drink. She fixed a glass of water for herself and took a sip. She sat the glass on the counter, Paul would be getting off work in about an hour and be on his way home. She found herself excited to see him, to spend time with him. Skyla picked up her glass to get another drink of water and that's when she felt hot all of a sudden. She sat her glass on the counter and placed her hand against her forehead and that's when it felt like her whole body was on fire. Her mind immediately went to Paul. She had no idea how she knew but something was going on with Paul.

"Paul," she panicked. "No," she cried as she sank to the floor. "Paul, please be ok," she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek and she drew her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and laid her head against her knees.

* * *

Paul was at work, it was getting close to time for him to go home, where Skyla was waiting for him. He smiled to himself as he thought about Skyla. He had a little over an hour to go before he could leave and that's when the alarm sounded and Paul ran to the fire truck with the rest of his co workers and they sped away.

When they arrived to the house there was a group of people outside and flames were engulfing the house. The men jumped out of the truck and quickly got the hoses hooked up and started aiming them at the house. Paul dressed rapidly slipping into the jacket, pants and gloves on. He grabbed his helmet as he walked over to the chief.

"Do we know if anyone is inside?" Paul asked.

"My sons inside," a woman cried and Paul turned to her.

"Your son."

"Yes I ran for help and he's in his bedroom on the second floor.," she cried. "I….I'm a horrible mother," she sobbed.

"No you're not," Paul told her and laid his hand on her shoulder. "What's your son's name?" he asked.

"Tristin," she told him. "He's six."

"Ok," Paul said and put his helmet on. "I'm going in," he told the chief.

"Be careful Paul," he told him and Paul nodded and ran to the house, stopping at the door before kicking it open and running inside. He immediately ran for the stairs ignoring how hot it was and the flames that were all around him, licking at his body. His mind was focused on finding Tristin. When Paul made it up the stairs they crumbled from the flames. He'd worry about getting out after finding Tristin. Paul quickly ran to the boys bedroom kicking the door open.

"Tristin!" Paul yelled as he ran in the room. "Tristin!" he yelled again. He never responded and Paul looked around the room and finally spotted him in the corner crying and ran over.

"Tristin," Paul said and touched his arm. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"Mommy!" he sobbed.

"Your mom is waiting for you outside," Paul told him. "I'm Paul," he told him. "I'm going to get you out of here ok." He said. "Just grab on to me," Paul said as he unbuttoned his jacket and picked Tristin up wrapping the jacket around Tristin and hugging Tristin close to his body. Tristin wrapped his arms around him. "Hold on and don't let go," Paul told him and he ran out of the room. He stopped where the stairs had fallen. He was going to have to jump.

"Tristin," Paul said. "Whatever you do, don't let go of me ok." he said again.

"Ok Paul," Tristin said and Paul heard how scared he was. "I'm going to get us out of here I promise," Paul said. "Ok hold on tight." Paul said and he jumped and landed on the floor below and then ran as fast as he could for the front door ignoring the flames around him.

"There he is," the chief said as Paul ran out with Tristin.

"Tristin," she wept as Paul ran over with him.

"He's ok," Paul told her. "Take him over to the paramedics to get checked out, he probably has some burns, but he's ok," Paul said as he gave Tristin to his mom.

"Thank you so much," she said. "You saved him." She said and carried him over to the paramedics.

"Sit down Paul," the chief said and Paul walked over to the truck. He took his jacket off and helmet and placed them on the truck. Then he slipped his gloves off and sat down. The chief brought one of the paramedics over and he checked Paul over. Paul was remarkably fine, not even one burn anywhere.

Everything was finally ok and Tristin, the little boy Paul had saved was going to be fine. He only had a few minor burns. They were on their way back now that everything had settled down. On the way back Paul felt scared and he was worried but he knew he was ok now.

"Skyla," he whispered as they parked the truck. Everyone got off and Paul walked over to the chief.

"I need to go if its ok," he said. "Skyla's waiting for me and I know she's probably worried by now and there's no telling what she's thinking happened."

"Your job makes her nervous," the chief said.

"Yeah with good reason," he said. "The last guy she was with was a fireman and he ran in a burning building one day and never ran back out."

"Oh no," the chief said softly. "Go Paul, go make sure she's ok and let her know you're ok."

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow," Paul said and he ran out and jumped in his truck and drove to La Push.

* * *

When Paul got to his house he saw Skyla's car was there and he jumped out of his truck and ran inside.

"Skyla!" Paul called as he shut the door behind him. "Skyla!" he called again and he walked through the living and into the kitchen and that's when he saw her she was on the floor and she had her arms wrapped around her legs and was hugging them against her chest. She had her head lying on her legs.

"Skyla," he said softly and he walked over and knelt down in front of her. "Skyla," he said and laid his hands on her arms. Skyla lifted her head up and looked at him and Paul saw her tear stained face.

"Paul," she said relieved. "You're ok," she said and lunged towards him wrapping her arms around him. Paul wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him. "I was so worried, I got this weird feeling and….i was just worried. I'm so glad you're ok."

"I'm fine Skyla," he assured her. "I'm sorry I worried you but we got called out to fire about an hour before time for me to leave."

"You're ok?" Skyla asked and he felt her running her fingers over his arms and across her back.

"I'm fine Skyla," he assured her and he ran his finger across her cheek and leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. "I saved a little boy today, he was stuck in his bedroom."

"Oh," Skyla said. "He's ok?"

"Yeah he just had a few burns," Paul told her. "And I'm ok to Skyla." He told her. "I love you."

"I love you to Paul," she said and wrapped her arms around him again. "It was just the weirdest thing though. How I knew something was going on with you. I got really hot all of a sudden and my skin just felt like it was on fire and my mind just went to you, that there was something going on with you."

"Really?" Paul asked surprised.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No Skyla I would never think you're crazy," he assured her and she felt his fingers run though her hair. "I just think I'm not going to be able to wait and tell you my secret until after our date Friday. It will explain things if i go ahead and tell you." He told her and she pulled away and looked at him. "But can I take a shower first and then fix dinner?"

"I'll make dinner while you shower."

"Skyla I promised you I'd make dinner for you tonight."

"I know you did but it will give me something to do besides think about what could have happened to you tonight while you were in that burning house today."

"Skyla," he sighed and stood up, grabbing her hands and pulling her up with him. "I'm never going to intentionally do anything that would take me away from you," arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, so close their bodies were touching. "I love you too much to ever leave you."

"I love you to Paul."

"I'm going to take a shower, I won't be too long."

"Ok Paul I'll start dinner," she said. "What were you going to make?"

"I'll cook diner when I get out of the shower, it won't take long ok." He said and kissed her lips. "You can watch TV or something."

"Ok Paul," she sighed and he smiled.

"Be right back," he said and she nodded and Paul walked away to shower and Skyla sighed and went to wait on him to get out of the shower.

* * *

As Skyla waited for Paul to get out of the shower she couldn't help the fact that her thoughts drifted to Paul and all the things that could have went wrong today. He could have gotten trapped in that house this afternoon. He could have gotten hurt, anything could have happened. She knew he wouldn't intentionally get hurt or do anything that would make her worry about him but that feeling she had today being scared something happened to Paul she knew she never wanted to feel like that again. Losing Paul or being without him was definitely not an option for her. Just the thought of being without him made her hurt. She didn't know the moment she started to feel this way about him but she knew she was definitely in love with him and couldn't live without him and if something ever happened to him…. Skyla let out a sigh and got off the couch, she had to stop thinking like that. Paul was going to be with her for a long time. Skyla walked in the kitchen and looked to see if she could figure out what he was going to fix for dinner and get started.

Paul was finishing up with his shower. He put his blue jeans on and grabbed his t-shirt when he suddenly felt worried and upset.

"Skyla," he said to himself and opened the bathroom door and walked out to find Skyla. She wasn't on the couch watching TV so he knew she was in the kitchen probably starting dinner like he asked her not to. He walked to the kitchen and saw her pulling a pan out from the cabinet and setting it on the counter.

"Skyla," Paul said and she jumped and turned around.

"Hi," she said nervously and she turned around and saw Paul standing there. He was wearing blue jeans but was shirtless, he had his shirt in his hand. Skyla couldn't help that her eyes traveled over his chest to his six pack abs. He was definitely the best looking man she had ever seen.

"What are you doing?" he asked trying to hide the smile threatening to appear on his face when he saw her eyes traveling his body.

"I….Well I was…." She began as Paul walked towards her.

"Were you going to cook dinner?" he asked as he stopped in front of her. He threaded his fingers in her hair.

"Paul I…" she said but stopped when he touched his forehead against hers. Paul felt Skyla's fingers touch his chest and he gasped as he felt her fingers run down his chest to his abs, he felt her slowly tracing his muscles and he felt his breathing speed up as her fingers grazed right at the waist of his pants.

"Skyla," he gasped. "what are you doing?

"Paul I…" she began. "Well you can't expect to walk in here not wearing a shirt and me not touch you." She told him.

"Skyla," he said. "Baby I have no problem with you touching me wherever you want to."

"Paul," she said embarrassed and he smirked when he saw her cheeks tint pink but he felt her fingers still running across his abs.

"Skyla," he said and she looked up at him and he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Paul's arms wrapped around her as he deepened the kiss and he felt her moan as his hands roamed across her back and over her ass, he grabbed the back of her thighs and picked her up and sat her on the counter. Paul moved to stand between her legs and he pressed his lips back against hers. Paul felt Skyla's hands running across his bare back and through his hair. He pulled away and looked at her. Skyla wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her and kissed him again. Paul ran his hands down her sides and grabbed her hips and picked her up off the counter, Skyla wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the living room. Paul laid her down on the couch and moved over her. He pressed his lips against hers before moving his lips to her neck as his hands traveled to her shirt and he started pushing her shirt up and he leaned down and pressed his lips against her stomach.

"Paul," she moaned and he looked up at her.

"Skyla I…."

"Paul, I'm not asking you to stop," she told him as she ran her hands down his chest to the button on his jeans.

"I know," he groaned as he placed his hands over hers and moved them. "But we have to," he said and let go of her hands and sat up. Skyla sat up as well pulling her shirt down. Not actually believing what was happening.

"Paul what's going on?" she asked and Paul heard it in her voice. He hurt her by telling her no. "I thought you wanted me."

"I do Sklya. You know how much I love you and I want you so much," he told her. "You have no idea how much."

"Then why…."

"Because," he interrupted. "Its really important you know my secret before we sleep together Skyla," he explained. "I don't want us to sleep together and then you regret it after I tell you my secret."

"Why would I ever regret sleeping with you Paul?"

"Well after I tell you my secret you might think I was taking advantage of you or something." He said quietly.

"Paul the last thing you've done is take advantage of me," Skyla told him and she moved closer to him on the couch and took his hand in hers. "Emily doesn't seem to think the secret is that bad."

"She wouldn't," Paul smiled. "Anyway, dinner first and then I'll tell you everything."

"Ok," she agreed.

"Would you mind having something simple tonight and I'll cook dinner another night."

"I don't mind Paul," she told him. "Why don't you cook tomorrow night instead of going out to celebrate my new job."

"I can do that," he smiled and stood up and pulled Skyla up with him. "Lets find something for dinner and then we're going to talk or I'm going to tell you everything."

"Ok Paul." She agreed and they went to the kitchen.

* * *

After eating a very quick, simple dinner of sandwiches, chips and some cookies Paul was ready to tell Skyla everything. He walked over to where she was putting dishes in his dishwasher and slid his arms around her waist.

"Hey," he said and Skyla turned around in his arms and looked up at him. "You ready?" he asked nervously.

"Don't be so nervous because I can't think of anything that would make me ever run away from you," she told him and he smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Ok lets go sit outside for this ok," he said.

"Ok Paul," she said and he took her hand in his and led her out the back door. He led her over to some chairs and they sat down and he got ready to tell her everything.


	20. Skyla learns the truth

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and who is following this story**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Please review**

* * *

_After eating a very quick, simple dinner of sandwiches, chips and some cookies Paul was ready to tell Skyla everything. He walked over to where she was putting dishes in his dishwasher and slid his arms around her waist._

"_Hey," he said and Skyla turned around in his arms and looked up at him. "You ready?" he asked nervously._

"_Don't be so nervous because I can't think of anything that would make me ever run away from you," she told him and he smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers._

"_Ok lets go sit outside for this ok," he said._

"_Ok Paul," she said and he took her hand in his and led her out the back door. He led her over to some chairs and they sat down and he got ready to tell her everything_.

* * *

"Paul," Skyla said and she reached over and took his hand in hers. "I don't think there is anything that you could tell me that would ever make me run away from you."

"I really hope not Skyla," he said and leaned over and touched his lips to hers. "Ok I guess I should start by asking if you know anything about Quileute Legends."

"No Paul."

"Well Quileute is our tribe and our legends say that we're descended from wolves," he began. "There are certain members of our tribe that have the gene that allows them to shift from human to wolf to protect everyone." He went on.

"Protect from what exactly?"

"Well legends refer to them as the cold ones, described as having red eyes, cold skin, really pale and drink blood."

"Vampires," Skyla said and Paul nodded.

"Yes vampires," he said and he began to tell Skyla more about his legends finally getting to Taha Aki and the third wife and how she was his true mate and how she sacrificed herself to save him and the tribe when the cold woman attacked.

"Oh wow," she whispered.

"Skyla I'm telling you all this because its all true," he told her.

"What?" she asked. "There's no way Paul, there's no way men just explode into giant wolves and vampires aren't real."

"Everything is real, I promise I would never lie to you," he told her. "I love you."

"Paul I…" she said and shook her head and stood up from the chair.

"Don't go Skyla please," he pleaded and grabbed her hand. Skyla turned and saw the sad, pained look on Paul's face and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Paul I…"

"What if I could show you."

"You can show me?"

"Yes Skyla we can change whenever we need to." He told her. "Will you stay and let me show you."

"Ok," she agreed and Paul let go of her hand and walked away. He pulled his shirt off and laid it down on the table. He walked off the porch, Skyla followed him as he walked down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom stair as Paul walked a few feet away. She watched as he unbuttoned his pants and slid them over his hips. Skyla's eyes traveled over his naked body and she saw him started to vibrate and seconds later there was a huge silver wolf where Paul was standing seconds ago.

"Oh my god!" she gasped as she sat down on the ground. "It is true." She said as she saw the wolf walk slowly to her. "Paul," she whispered and the wolf sat down in front of her and Skyla stood up and looked at him. He was taller than her sitting down and the size of a bear but he was also beautiful. Skyla looked at the wolf's eyes and noticed they were the same as Paul's. "Its really you in there Paul?" she asked and the wolf nodded. "Can I touch you?" she asked quietly and the wolf nodded its head enthusiastically and moved closer to her. Skyla tentatively reached her handout to touch him but stopped and moved her hand back. She heard the wolf whine and felt him gently bump her leg with his head. Skyla looked at him nervously and reached out to touch him again and she finally lay her hand against his neck and scratched it. His fur was softer than it looked and when she looked at the wolf she almost swore he was smiling as she scratched his neck.

"You're really beautiful," she told him and stopped scratching his neck. She heard him huff in protest and he stood up and walked away and Skyla watched as he changed back to Paul and put his jeans on and walked over to her. He sat next to her on the steps.

"Skyla," Paul said and he reached over and took her hands in his. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok," she whispered and pulled her hands away from him.

"Skyla," he said sadly. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm still me."

"Paul I…."

"You're not scared of me are you, I would never hurt you Skyla," he told her. "I don't know what I would do if I ever hurt you."

"Paul I know you won't hurt me," she said.

"Then why did you pull away from me?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'll get used to the fact you can turn into a wolf but I'm not scared of you Paul."

"Good," he smiled and reached for her hands again and she let him take her hands in his. "I have something else to tell you," he told her.

"Ok."

"So you remember me telling you about the Third wife?"

"Yeah she was Taha Aki's true mate and she sacrificed herself."

"Yes," Paul said. "Its called imprinting when a wolf finds his true mate, his soul mate. She's our perfect other half and she completes us. Everything about her is perfect for the guy and whatever happens between the girl and the guy is up to her. We can be friends, he can be like a brother to her they can be lovers or nothing at all. But he will always be her protector." He told her. "Their eyes meet for the first time and its like a feeling of everything being shifted in his world nothing else matters because she is the center of his world, she is what's grounding him now."

"Wow that sounds intense," Skyla said as she felt her heart speed up. "And sounds like you speak from experience."

"Yeah I do," he told her. "Because I have imprinted on you Skyla."

"Oh," she said shocked. "That explains things."

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked.

"It explains why you were so patient with me. Why you love me."

"No Skyla I'm not forced to do anything, I fell in love with you all on my own, nothing is forced I promise."

"Paul I…." she said and pulled away and stood up and Paul watched as she ran in his house.

"Skyla no!" he said painfully and placed his hand over his chest.

* * *

Skyla ran away from Paul, he was forced to love her and be with her. Its why he never left her and was so nice to her because he couldn't leave her. The first guy she thought she might have a chance of being with and he's forced to love her. Tears were running down her cheeks blurring her vision. When she made it to Paul's living room she placed her hand over her chest in pain and fell to the floor sobbing. She couldn't help that she was so in love with Paul, that it hurt being without him.

Paul was still outside, he couldn't believe Skyla ran away from him, she rejected him. He could also feel she was hurting and upset but he really did love her and he somehow had to make her believe he wasn't forced to because of the imprint. He had to find her, he'd start at her house but he knew he wasn't losing her, not without fighting to keep her with him. Being with Skyla was worth anything he had to do to keep her. Paul stood up and walked inside his house and through the kitchen and when he got into the living room he saw Skyla on the floor sobbing.

"Oh my god!" Paul exclaimed. "Skyla," he said and dropped down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Skyla, baby its ok," Paul whispered in her ear. He felt her arms slide around him. "Its ok." He said softy and he held her close to him and kept whispering in her ear and she held onto him tighter as he whispered in her ear until she calmed down and stopped crying. It was about ten minutes later when Skyla pulled away and looked up at Paul.

"I'm sorry Paul," she apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked confused.

"For hurting you," she said.

"It was a lot to process I understand that Skyla."

"I told you I couldn't run away from you even if I tried," Skyla told him. "You see how far I got right."

"Skyla you have to believe I fell in love with you all on my own, the imprint doesn't make me love you or even like you," he explained. "It makes me very protective of you and makes me want to be closer to you but any feelings I have for you or you have for me are all ours I swear Skyla."

"Paul I can't be without you," she told him and she felt him gently brush the tears away. "I mean I can't even run away from you and I don't want to Paul."

"I'm glad you don't want to run away from me Skyla," he told her. "And I should explain something to you about the imprint bond. Every bond is different."

"Wait a minute who else is like you, a wolf."

"Jake, Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared, Seth and Leah."

"Everyone then."

"Pretty much," Paul smiled. "Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared on Kim."

"Ok," she said.

"So very bond is different," Paul began. "We can sometimes feel what the other person is feeling through the bond, emotions and stuff." He told her. "It explains why you felt hot and like your skin was on fire this afternoon, I was in the burning house saving that little boy."

"Well it does explain why I felt that way suddenly." Skyla said.

"So you're still going to stay with me?" he asked.

"Yes Paul."

"And answer the phone when I call?"

"Definitely," she smiled.

"Am I still cooking dinner for you tomorrow night after work?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Paul," she told him. "And I'm still totally in love with you to," she told him and Paul smiled and leaned over and pressed his lips against hers.

"I'm totally in love with you to Skyla," he said and touched his forehead to hers. "So….be my girlfriend, be with me and only me," he said hopefully.

"Of course I will Paul, I only want to be with you." She told him and he smiled and leaned over and kissed her lips.

"I should probably get home."

"You ok to drive Skyla?" Paul asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine Paul, I have to work tomorrow," she told him.

"Ok," he said reluctantly and they stood up.

"You know I don't like leaving you."

"Maybe you should just move in," he said without thinking.

"Paul its to soon for that," Skyla told him. "Eventually maybe."

"Yeah I know its to soon but you can spend the night with me tomorrow," he suggested.

"Paul I…."

"Skyla nothing has to happen between us you know that," he said and slid his arms around her waist. Skyla placed her hands on his bare chest and looked up at him.

"I know," she whispered.

"I don't have to work Friday," he told her. "And you're not either right?"

"No its Sarah's last day."

"Well we have dinner tomorrow night and you can stay the night and we can spend all day together before our date Friday night."

"What are we doing Friday?"

"It's a surprise," he smirked.

"Surprise because its really that good or surprise because you don't know yet?" she asked smiling.

"I'll never tell."

"Well ok probably means you don't know yet," she smirked.

"Maybe," he said and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. "Be careful getting home," he told her.

"I will Paul, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Skyla," Paul said and he watched her walk to the car and get inside and drive away.

* * *

Paul shut his front door after Skyla left and leaned against it. That went better than it could have. For a second though he thought he might loose her. She had tried to run away but she barely made it to the living room and couldn't get any further. She told him she didn't want to run away from him either and he was happy she didn't want to run away from him. He knew the whole turning into a wolf and imprinting thing might take time to get used to be but at least she wasn't going to leave him. She was going to stay with him and be his girlfriend and date only him. He smiled as he walked to his bedroom to get ready for bed.

When Skyla got home she went to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. Everything Paul told her tonight was running through her head. She couldn't believe she had seen Paul turn into a huge silver wolf and that he had imprinted on her. She wondered if it hurt when he turned into a wolf. She hoped it didn't, she never wanted Paul to be hurt. Skyla found herself reaching for her cell phone and calling Paul.

Paul had just sat down on his bed when his cell phone rang. He reached for it and saw it was Skyla calling him.

"Hey beautiful, what's wrong?"

"How do you know something's wrong?" she asked.

"Just a feeling," he said.

"I was just wondering…."

"Wondering what Skyla?" he asked. "You know you can ask me whatever you want."

"I know," she sighed. "Ok so I was wondering if it hurt when you change into a wolf."

"No Skyla it doesn't hurt," he told her.

"Good," she said relieved.

"Were you worried about me?" he asked.

"Maybe," she admitted.

"Don't worry Skyla, the shifting doesn't hurt."

"Oh," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow," Skyla told him.

"See you tomorrow Skyla. Have a good night."

"You to Paul," she replied. "I love you."

"I love you to Skyla."

* * *

The next morning Skyla made her way into work to learn how everything works so she was ready to start on Monday.

When she got there her boss Julie was already there.

"Good morning Skye," she smiled.

"Good morning," Skyla replied.

"Well come on back and I'll show you where to put your purse and where everything is."

"Thanks," Skyla said and opened the door and walked through it.

"You can put your purse here at the desk where you'll be sitting," Julie showed her and opened a drawer and Skyla placed her purse in it and Julie closed it and then gave Skyla a tour of the office. By the time they were done Sarah walked in and stored her purse with Skyla's and sat down at the desk. She turned the computer on and got ready to start the day.

"Godd morning Sarah," Julie said.

"Morning," Sarah replied.

"Sarah will show you everything with the computer and files and I'm going to my office to get ready for the day." Julie told them and left. Skyla walked over and sat in a chair next to Sarah.

"So everything is actually really simple," Sarah told her and showed her how to make appointments and cancel them. "Its probably the same thing you used at your last office."

"It is the same thing actually." Skyla told her.

"So you and Paul?" Sarah said.

"Yes me and Paul," Skyla responded.

"You know Paul doesn't really do the whole relationship thing, he doesn't have girlfriends," Sarah told her. "Just random fuck buddies."

"Well not that its any of your business but Paul asked me to be his girlfriend last night and no we haven't slept together." Skyla informed her. "Maybe he had to meet the right girl to do the whole relationship thing." She told her.

"And you think you're the right girl?"

"I am the right girl, we actually have a date tonight," she told her. "He's cooking me dinner at his house."

"You've been in his house!" she exclaimed shocked.

"Several times actually," Skyla smiled as her phone chimed signaling a text message. Skyla stood up and pulled it out of her pocket. It was from Paul. She smiled and opened the message. Sarah looked over her shoulder, reading her message and was shocked by what she read.

_**Hope you have a good day! Can't wait to see you tonight. I love you.**_

Skyla smiled and typed a message back.

_**You have a good day to! I'm looking forward to dinner tonight, I'm thinking of staying over like we talked about. I love you to.**_

A few seconds later her phone chimed again.

_**I hope you do stay, pack a bag and stay as long as you want, all weekend if you want.**_

Skyla smiled when she read what he wrote.

_**I will, see you tonight.**_

_**If you beat me home you know where the spare key is just let yourself in and put your bag in whatever bedroom you want to.**_

_**I will Paul- **_Skyla wrote back.

_**Feel free to put your bag in my room if you want**_

_**Ok Paul, see you tonight I have to work.**_

_** see you tonight.**_

"So things are serious with you and Paul?" Sarah asked.

"Yes Sarah, things are serious with me and Paul." She informed. "He's no longer available."

"If you say so." Sarah said.

"Yes I say so," Skyla told her.

The day in the office was busy, parents were in with their kids all day for various things. Around one things finally quieted down.

"Its normally not this busy," Sarah told her.

"Oh, well I don't mind how busy it was," Skyla told her as the door opened and Paul walked in carrying a bag.

"Paul," Sarah said to herself and licked her lips.

Paul walked up to the window and Skyla slid it open and smiled.

"Hey beautiful, I brought you lunch," Paul told her.

"Thanks," Skyla said and stood up and walked away from the desk and out into the lobby. "You done with work for the day?"

"Yeah I got off early," he told her. "So enjoy your lunch," he said handing her the bag. "I'm going to get things ready for tonight."'

"Ok."

"Love you," Paul said and leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"Love you to." She said and Paul turned and walked out the door and Skyla went back to sit with Sarah.

"Convinced now," Skyla said and Sarah just shrugged.

By the time it was time to leave Skyla was more than ready to go and very happy she never had to see Sarah again. Between her comments about how sexy Paul was and how great in bed he was Skyla was more than ready to go. When she got in her car and started it, her cell phone rang and she picked it up from the passenger seat where she had thrown it when she got in.

"I'm on the way Paul, I have to stop by my house and grab a few things and then I'll be there."

"Ok," he said. "But are you ok I've been getting strange feelings all day."

"Oh blame that on Sarah I'm so glad I don't have to work with her permanently."

"What did she do?" Paul asked.

"Just talking about you," Skyla said.

"Skyla, Sarah was way before you," he told her. "You know I love you."

"I love you to Paul and I am so looking forward to having the whole weekend with you.

"I'm looking forward to that to."

"Well I'll be there soon," Skyla told him.

"Ok Skyla just be careful."

"I will Paul," she promised and threw her phone in the passenger seat and drove away.

After stopping by her house to get a few things for the weekend with Paul she headed to Pauls house.

When she pulled up in front of Paul's house she got out of her car and grabbed her bag and purse and walked to Paul's house. She raised her hand to knock on the door but it opened before she could and Paul was standing in front of her.

"Hey," she said and Paul pulled her inside and shut the door behind her.

"I'm so glad you're here," he said and leaned down and kissed her lips. Skyla dropped her bag and purse and wrapped her arms around him as Paul pulled her closer to him.

"I love you," he whispered when he pulled away.

"I love you to," she said softly.

"So you're staying all weekend?" he asked.

"Yeah all weekend," she told him.

"Lets get your bag put up in the bedroom and then I'll start dinner," he told her and he grabbed her bag from the floor and Skyla grabbed her purse and they walked to the extra bedroom she stayed in last time and put her stuff up. "This room ok with you, it's the one you stayed in last time."

"Its fine Paul," she said and he sat her bag down and walked over to her.

"Well there's a space in my room available to," he whispered and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "Think about it," he said and walked out of the room to start dinner.


	21. All I need is You

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and who is following this story**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Please review**

* * *

"_So you're staying all weekend?" he asked._

"_Yeah all weekend," she told him. _

"_Lets get your bag put up in the bedroom and then I'll start dinner," he told her and he grabbed her bag from the floor and Skyla grabbed her purse and they walked to the extra bedroom she stayed in last time and put her stuff up. "This room ok with you, it's the one you stayed in last time."_

"_Its fine Paul," she said and he sat her bag down and walked over to her._

"_Well there's a space in my room available to," he whispered and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "Think about it," he said and walked out of the room to start dinner._

* * *

Skyla followed Paul out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Now I'm going to start dinner," he told her. "You can go watch a movie in the living room or you can stay in here with me and talk to me while I cook."

"I think I'd rather watch you cook than watch a movie," she told him.

"Have a seat then," he told her and walked over and pulled a chair out from the table for her and she sat down. "Now this is the dinner I wanted to make for you last night,"

"What are you making?" she asked curiously.

"Lemon pepper chicken, Au gratin potatoes, green beans and some crescent rolls."

"Sounds yummy."

"It will be yummy," he told her and she smiled as she watched him mix spices together and get everything ready to cook.

"So do you have any plans for us this weekend?" she asked.

"Well we have a date tomorrow night but other than that we can just do whatever."

"And what are we doing tomorrow night?" she asked curiously.

"It's a surprise Skyla," he told her and she crossed her arms over her chest and he smirked.

"You have no idea do you?"

"Maybe, maybe not," he told her. "But I'll never tell."

"That's no fun," she complained and she saw Paul look over at her and smirk.

"Maybe not for you but for me it is," he teased and he saw her cross her arms over her chest and glare a him.

"Not even a hint, if you do have an idea at least tell me if you have an idea," she said and Paul slid two pans in the oven and set a timer and walked over to her. He took her hands in his and pulled her up.

"So the truth is that I have this idea for our date I'm playing around with in my head I'm just not sure if you'll like it." He admitted and Skyla looked up at him.

"Paul as long as I'm with you I'm positive I'll like anything we do."

"Think so?" he smiled and she nodded.

"Ok then I'll go for my idea and we can spend all day together if you want, after we have breakfast in the morning. It can just be a date day."

"That sounds great to me Paul.'

"So make sure you have a fully charged phone and you bring your car charger just in case."

"Ok," she said confused. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"You'll see," he told her and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Ok," she said. "How should I dress?"

"Well comfortable for the day Friday and I will admit I'm still unsure about Friday night but we can come back and change if we need to."

"Ok Paul," she smiled. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"Me to Skyla."

After having dinner and getting the kitchen cleaned Skyla and Paul went into the living room and sat on the couch together.

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"No," Skyla answered.

"Want to watch TV?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Are you tired? You want to go to sleep?"

"No."

"Well what do you want to do?" he asked and Skyla smiled and moved closer to him and pressed her lips to his. Paul felt his heart start to beat faster, he always loved it when she made the first move. His hands went to her hips and he moved her so she was straddling his lap. "Skyla," Paul whispered as he threaded his fingers in her hair and pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers, Skyla's arms slid around his neck as Paul's lips moved to her neck. She felt his hands run over her body and felt her stomach tie in knots as he moved her so she way lying on the couch and hovered over her. He looked down at her and ran his fingers across her cheek. Skyla leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Paul pulled away and looked down at her.

"Skyla," he said, his breathing heavy.

"So is that space in your room still available?" she asked.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Its very available," he told her and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "You want to go to my room?" he asked.

"Yes," she said and Paul stood up and pulled her up with him and led her to his bedroom.

When they got in his bedroom Paul shut the door and pushed her against it. He placed his palms flat against the door on either side of her and leaned in close to her.

"You sure about this?" he whispered in her ear. Skyla ran her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck and looked up at him.

"I'm positive," she told him and he smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Skyla wrapped her arms around him as his hands ran over her back and across her butt before grabbing the back of her thighs and lifting her up, Skyla wrapped her legs around his waist and Paul carried her across the room to his bed. He sat on the bed with Skyla straddling his lap as he continued to kiss her. Skyla pulled away from him and pressed her forehead to his. She ran her fingers through his hair as she felt Paul pull away to place his lips against her neck as he ran his hands down her sides and to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head and tossed it to the floor. He stood up from the bed and moved to lay Skyla down and then moved over her. He placed his lips against her neck and trailed kisses along her neck and between her breasts before reaching behind her and unhooking her bra. Skyla lifted up long enough for him to slide it off of her and toss it to the floor. Paul kissed her lips as he let his hand trail down her body. Skyla felt one of Paul's hands touch her breast and she let out a gasp and then a moan as he began to gently massage it as he lowered his lips to her other breast. She felt his hand move to the button on her pants. He pulled away long enough to undo the button and slide her pants over her hips and tossing them to the floor before turning his attention to her other breast.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he pulled away from her and ran his fingers down her leg and she shivered at his touch. Paul moved down and touched his lips to her ankle placing soft kisses up her leg, Paul could hear her breathing speed up with each kiss as she moaned his name. He kissed her stomach and hip before he placed kisses down her other leg. Paul looked down at her and she ran her hands over his chest and abs before undoing the button on his pants and pushing them over his hips, Paul kicked them off and they landed on the floor behind him. He kissed her lips as he hooked his thumbs in her panties and slid them down her legs. Paul moved around on the bed and positioned himself at her entrance and slid inside her. He heard Skyla moan as he did and he began to move slowly at first before speeding up his movements as Skyla moved her hips in sync with his as she arched her body. Paul felt Skyla wrap her legs around his waist pulling herself closer to him as she moaned his name. Paul pressed his lips against hers as he slowed his movements down and Skyla unwrapped her legs from his waist, letting them fall to the bed as Paul laid down next to her. The two of them lay there quietly next to each other, Paul could hear Skyla try to get her breathing back to normal. Paul turned over on his side so he could see Skyla, she turned her head to look at him and he smiled.

"I love you," Paul told her.

"I love you to."

"Are you going to stay with me all night?" he asked quietly.

"Is that what you want?"

"You know that's what I want," he told her and she smiled.

"Ok I will," she agreed and sat up in the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked quickly.

"I'm going to take a shower Paul, I'm all sweaty and stuff," she told him.

"I'm all sweaty to, I could join you," he said and leaned over and kissed her lips.

"No Paul, you don't want to shower I know what you want," she told him and he smirked.

"Ok," he said.

"You can change the sheets while I shower," she told him.

"Ok I'll change the sheets and then when you finish I'll go shower."

"Alright," she agreed and Skyla jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. Paul smiled as he got out of bed and started taking the sheets off. He took them to his laundry room, waiting to start it until they got done with their showers. He went back to his bedroom and got a clean set of sheets for the bed and started to put them on. He had just finished putting clean pillowcases on the pillows when Skyla walked in the room. He looked over at her and saw she was wearing a pair of pajama pants and a tight fitting cami top.

"I'm done," she smiled and Paul walked over to her and slid his arms around her waist and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

"Paul, go take a shower," she told him as she pulled away. "I'll be here when you get done."

"Ok," he said and kissed her again before walking out of the room.

When Paul walked back in his bedroom after his shower. He saw Skyla lying across his bed reading a book. He let his eyes travel over her long legs and curve of her butt. She hadn't given any inkling she knew he walked in the room, she seemed to be very interested in whatever she was reading. Paul walked over to the bed and laid down next to her.

"Are you seriously reading a book in my bed?" Paul asked and Skyla glanced over at him and saw he had that sexy smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes," she replied and turned back to her book.

"Skyla," Paul said and she smiled as she tried to ignore him but he started to run his fingers up her legs, he brushed her hair away from her neck and leaned over and pressed his lips against her neck. He heard her heart start to race and he smirked against her skin. He lightly grazed her arms with his fingers running them down her arm and reaching for her book.

"Do not touch my book," she told him and he dropped his hand. "give me one minute to finish this page.

"Fine," he huffed and turned away from her. She smiled and turned the page and marked it and laid it down and turned to him.

"Paul," she said. "Paul," she said again as she ran her fingers over his bare back and scooted closer to him. "You mad at me?" she asked and he turned over and looked at her.

"No, I'm not mad at you."

"You sure?" Skyla asked.

"Yes." Paul smiled and leaned over and kissed her lips. "Lets get some sleep," he said.

"Ok," she said and got out of bed to turn the blankets down and then they crawled in bed next to each other.

"Good night Paul," she said as she laid her head against his chest.

"Good night Skyla," he replied and the two of them soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning when Skyla woke up Paul was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful that she hated to wake him up so she quietly got out of bed and grabbed her cell phone as she left so she could make sure it was fully charged, she remembered Paul telling her to make sure her phone was fully charged for whatever he had planned for the day. When she walked into the kitchen she plugged her phone up and then went to the refrigerator to start breakfast for her and Paul.

Paul woke up a few minutes after Skyla got up and saw she was missing.

"Skyla," he said and got out of bed and went to look for her. He found her in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Good morning," Paul said as he walked over and stood behind her.

"Good morning," she smiled and turned around and looked up at hi, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "I've got my phone charging for whatever you have planned today that requires a charged phone."

"Good, I'll get mine charged up to while we eat," he said and went to plug his phone up as well.

"So what have you got panned today?" she asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough but you don't have to dress up or anything like that. Dress comfortably."

"Ok Paul."

"Then we'll come back here and get ready for our date tonight."

"What are we doing tonight?" she asked.

"I'll never tell," he teased.

"Fine," Skyla pouted and continued cooking their breakfast. Paul walked over to her and stood behind her. Skyla could feel the heat from his body as he stood there.

"Skyla," he whispered as he placed his hands on her hips, she felt her heart start to race, just a simple touch from Paul could do that. "Don't you like surprises?"

"Yeah I like surprises," she told him. "Doesn't mean I also don't like trying to figure them out as well," she smiled.

"Its going to fun today I promise ok," he told her and she nodded.

"Ok Paul. Breakfast is ready lets eat so we can get ready and get started with our day."

"Breakfast looks good," Paul said as he eyed the plates of scrambled eggs, pancakes, sausage and toast Skyla had made for the two of them and picked them up and carried them over to the table. Skyla fixed them each something to drink and brought it over and they sat down and ate their breakfast. When they were done eating Paul took their plates to the sink.

"I'll start the dishes if you want to start getting ready," Paul told her.

"Really?" she asked surprised as she finished her juice and brought the cup to the sink.

"Yes Skyla," he smiled and took the cup from her. "Go get ready," he said and leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

* * *

A couple hours later both of them were ready to go. Skyla walked into the living room and saw Paul sitting on the couch. He stood up when she walked in and she got a look at what he was wearing. Jeans and a t-shirt, but he had never looked sexier, there was something about the way the t-shirt clung to his body, accentuating the muscles in his arms. She never imagined it was possible to look sexier with clothes than without them but he somehow managed to. Paul walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips.

"See something you like Skyla," he teased.

"Definitely," she smiled and he leaned down and kissed her lips and then stepped back and saw what she was wearing. Skinny jeans that hugged every curve of her body and a simple t-shirt with a wolf on it.

"You look beautiful," he said and she smiled.

"I highly doubt it Paul," she smiled. "But thanks."

"Ok," Paul said. "Grab your phone." He told him and Skyla grabbed it and slipped it in her pocket. "You ready?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah I'm ready."

"Well let's go its time for Paul and Skyla's day of fun," he smiled and took her hand in his and led her out to his truck.

"So are you going to tell me what you have planned and why my phone needed to be fully charged?"

"I guess I can now since we're on the way there," he told her and Skyla looked over at him and waited but he didn't say anything.

"Paul!" she exclaimed and he chuckled.

"Ok I thought it would be fun if we used our phones to take pictures and kind of document our day together, everything we did," he told her. "And I thought it would be fun to visit the arcade and play all the games we used to play when we were younger." He told her and Skyla smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, you think its stupid," he said softly.

"No I think it sounds like fun," she told him.

"Really you're not just saying that?" he asked.

"Yes Paul really, I loved the arcade when I was younger but I haven't played them in years."

"Me either Skyla," he told her. "But it will be fun."

"I know it will be," she said. "But like I already told you, all I need to is to be with you and it doesn't matter what we do."

"Its like that for me to Skyla," he told her. "We're almost there."

"So is there anything planned for after the arcade?"

"Lunch," he said. "But we'll just figure it out as we go."

"Sounds good to me," she smiled.

"Good," he said as he pulled into the parking lot for the arcade and parked his truck. "You ready?"

"Yeah, lets go have some fun," Skyla said and the two of them got out of the truck and Paul took her hand in his and they walked to the arcade and went inside.


	22. Date Day

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and who is following this story**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Please review**

* * *

When they walked inside Paul led her over to the machine so he could get some quarters for the games.

"Where to first?" he asked and Skyla looked around.

"Pac man," Skyla said.

"OK," he said and the two of them walked over to the pac man game and Paul handed her some quarters and she put them in and waited for the game to start. He stepped back and held his phone up. "Skyla," he said and she turned to look at him and smiled and he snapped her picture and she turned back and started to play the game. Paul watched her amused at how into the game she got, how she moved her body the same way she wanted pac man to go.

"NO!" she exclaimed. "Stupid ghost, stupid Inky ghost," she muttered and Paul chuckled as she got ready to start again and he held his phone up and snapped a picture of her. When she was done she looked over at Paul.

"You're not going to play anything?"

"Yeah but I was having much more fun watching you." He smirked. "Now move aside its my turn," he told her and Skyla stepped aside and Paul put some quarters in the machine and got ready to play. Skyla smiled and took her phone out and snapped his picture. Then she watched as he played the game. She smiled as Paul seemed to get lost in the game, he was concentrating really hard and Skyla saw the tip of his tongue was out and she held her phone up and took a picture of him.

When Paul was done he walked over to where Skyla was standing and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"What next?"

"Skee ball," she said and pointed to the machines.

"Ok," he said and they walked over. He handed her some quarters and Skyla went to put them in the machine. "Wait!" Paul said.

"What?" she asked.

"Picture," he said and stood next to her and held his phone out. Skyla slid her arms around him and smiled as he snapped the picture. 'Ok lets play." he said and they put their money in the machine and started to play. Paul glanced over at Skyla several times as they played and saw she had a smile on her face. He remembered there was a time when she didn't smile, when she was so sad and broken he didn't know if she would be happy again but he was glad he could be part of the reason she is so happy. Paul pulled his phone out again and snapped a picture of her and she looked over at him as he slid his phone back in his pocket and threw the last ball.

"You're having fun," he said.

"Yes," she smiled and stepped closer to him. "Now lets go play one of those games over there," she said excitedly as she pointed across the room. "Where you sit down and drive," she added and grabbed his hand in hers.

"Lead the way," Paul told her and she gave his arm a tug and led him across the room.

Paul and Skyla found two empty games side by side and sat down. Paul handed quarters to Skyla and they both put their money in and selected their car and got ready to play.

"I'm beating you Paulie," Skyla teased as her car pulled ahead of his.

"Not for long baby," Paul said as he shifted and his car pulled ahead of hers crossing the finish line first. Skyla looked over at him and he had a big smile on his face and she pulled her phone out and snapped his picture and stood up. Paul stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey," he smiled. She looked up at him and smiled.

"So you up for dance dance revolution?" she asked.

"Lets go," he said and Skyla led him across the room to the game. They both put their money in and selected their song and got ready to play.

"Just so you know I'm awesome at this game," she told him as it started and the two of them jumped hitting the arrows they needed to hit. When Paul looked over at Skyla, he saw she was smiling, he was really glad she was enjoying his idea of the arcade. He was a little nervous about it when he first told her but it seemed like she was enjoying it as much as he was. When they were done playing the game, Skyla won, Paul suggested getting some lunch.

"So where do you want to go for lunch?" he asked.

"Why don't we just eat here?" she asked.

"Really?' he asked surprised.

"Yeah, burgers, pizza, chili cheese fries, sodas. What more do you need?"

"Sounds good to me," he said. "Come on." He added and took her hand in his and led her over to get something to eat.

Paul led Skyla over to a table and she sat down.

"Is there anything you want?"

"No Paul whatever you bring me will be fine."

"Alright babe," he said and leaned down and touched his lips to his and then went to get food. Skyla watched Paul as he walked up to the counter to order. The girl behind the counter let her eyes travel his body and Skyla found herself getting jealous at the way she looked at him. As Paul ordered she saw the girl smile at him and flip her hair over her shoulder and reach out and touch his arm. Skyla shook her head she knew she didn't have anything to worry about when it came to Paul and their relationship but she still didn't like other girls touching him. She saw Paul move his arm away from her and she walked away to start putting whatever Paul had ordered on a tray. Skyla stood up and walked over to the counter to see if Paul was going to need any help because she knew he could eat a lot.

Skyla walked over and took his hand in his. Paul's lips turned up in a smile.

"You ok?" he asked. "I could feel you were getting a little upset."

"I'm great I just didn't like that girl flirting with you and putting her hands on you."

"Skyla," he said. "Baby you know I love you and that you are the only woman I want to be with."

"I know that Paul doesn't mean I can't get jealous," she smiled. "You're really sexy and women like to look at you."

"You don't think guys like to look at you Skyla, you're so beautiful and I do see the stares you get from guys as you pass by."

"But I only want you," she told him and Paul smiled and leaned down and touched his lips to hers. "I love you." Skyla said as the girl turned around and brought a tray full of food over.

"Anything else?" she asked Paul as his gaze turned to Skyla.

"What do you want to drink Skyla?" Paul asked.

"A coke is fine," she told him.

"Two coke's," Paul told her and the girl filled two cups with ice and soda and looked for a place to set them on the tray but it was full.

"I'll carry them," Skyla said and took the drinks the girl handed her and Paul took the tray of food and they walked over to a table and sat down.

"So I've had a really good time today," Skyla said before taking a chili cheese fry off the plate her and Paul were sharing and eating it.

"I have to Skyla I was nervous that you wouldn't like this but I'm glad you did," he told her and she smiled. "And we still have the rest of the afternoon and night ahead of us."

"What have you got planned?" she asked smiling.

"Honestly nothing I have no idea what we're going to do," he admitted. "We can do whatever you want."

"So we could go for a walk in the park," she said.

"If you want," he smiled.

"Or go see a movie," she said.

"Yeah," he said as he took a fry from the plate and ate it.

"Or we could play more games here."

"Anything you want Skyla."

"You sure about that?" she asked.

"Oh I'm definitely sure about that," he smirked.

"So we could finish our lunch and go get in the car," she began and Paul nodded his head. "and go back to your place and go to bed," she said innocently as she bit her bottom lip.

"Seriously?" he asked. "That's not some joke,"

"No Paul not a joke," she promised.

"And you're not teasing me?"

"I would never tease you about this."

"Really?"

"I'm up for it if you are," she told him as she grabbed another fry off the plate in front of them. "Are you?"

"Do you even have to ask that?" he asked smirking.

"Paul," Skya smiled.

"I'm all for going back to my place," he smirked.

"I thought you might be," she told him as Paul grabbed the last fry and then piled all their food wrappers and containers on the tray and took it to throw away then he came back and sat next to Skyla.

"You want to get out of here?" he whispered and she nodded.

"Yeah lets get out of here," Skyla said and Paul took her hand in his and led her out of the arcade and to his truck and headed back to his house.


End file.
